Trust me, I'm a Doctor
by Ladie in Lace
Summary: Hikaru and Kaoru get stuck in a very sticky situation when a sociopathic doctor finds the twins fit his "type". The doctor kidnaps them, placing the twins in a life and death situation. Will the twins get out alive, or will someone be lost forever? -Sorry I'm horrible at summaries-this is my first fanfic I know it sucks. OHSHC isn't mine! (Warning: Kidnap, murder, some cursing)
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfiction, so I hope you like it :3**

* * *

Kaoru slowly shifted his fingers across his ivory buttons, undoing them one by one. Hikaru stood across from him, doing the same. About twelve frenzied girls were squealing as they did so, their fists clenched and eyes wide.

"I love health examinations!" screeched one girl. Another girl burst out laughing in agreement.

Nurses and Doctors were milling around the gargantuan hall, trying to keep order. The host club had a section of examination departments to themselves. The departments were sectioned off with large sheets, which gave the students privacy.

Kaoru was hoping that he had grown at least half an inch since the last examination. He felt a little taller.

"Kaoru Hitachiin. The doctor is ready for you." A nurse called, appearing from one of the sectioned off compartments. Hikaru and Kaoru looked to each other in horror.

"Wait! Kaoru can't take his examination without me!" Hikaru said in panic. Kaoru reached for Hikaru with big pleading eyes. The dozen girls watching shared a collective gasp.

"Hikaru." Kaoru whined. Hikaru stepped forward, bare chested, and hugged Kaoru against his heart. Kaoru whimpered and the girls tensed, uttering silent screams.

"Don't worry Kaoru, they can't keep us apart." Hikaru uttered with emotion. He turned his face toward the nurse, furrowed his brows, and said with determination,

"My little brother and I stay together no matter what." The nurse suppressed a smile, which the half-conscious fan girls took no notice of.

The nurse faked a heavy sigh.

"Well, I suppose I could take you both to get examined." she said, with over exaggerated exasperation. The twins' faces lit up with joy.

"Oh Hikaru, I was so scared! I didn't want to be alone with that doctor." He then looked away from Hikaru with embarrassment. "Doctors scare me."

"Don't worry Kaoru," Hikaru whispered, taking Kaoru's face lightly in one hand, "I'll be there for you." Kaoru's eyes shone wet with tears as he stood staring into his older brothers eyes.

The fan girls were silently twitching.

"Come on boys." The nurse said with a chuckle, flipping her wavy blonde hair as she walked back into the compartment. Hikaru jumped up with a laugh, pulling a reluctant-seeming Kaoru in after her to meet with the doctor.

As soon as the twins were behind the cover of the sheets, they straightened up, smiling mischievously at one another. The nurse began to laugh.

"I think that was the best one yet. You had them on their toes!" She chortled.

"Yeah, I think one of them passed out for a few seconds." Hikaru said. Kaoru snorted.

The nurse smiled.

"Well keep up the good work. Oh, I'm so sorry, let me introduce you to your new school doctor, Dr. Hirato." Hikaru and Kaoru glanced up at the man they hadn't noticed until then. He was sitting with his legs crossed in a shadowy corner, twirling a pen in one hand. He was tall and lean, with a handsome face and short hair.

"Nice to meet you." the twins said in unison. Dr. Hirato smiled and leaned forward.

"Indeed it is." He shot a smile at the nurse, who nodded and drifted out of the room.

"So, what's first?" Hikaru asked, his smile fading. He _really_ didn't want to get any shots. Dr. Hirato stood and walked over to the twins, who were a good foot shorter than the man.

"Height and weight."

The twins were measured and weighed, which revealed they were exactly the same as when they were last examined. Their results also mirrored each other's exactly. Kaoru sighed internally. He hadn't grown a single millimeter.

Then they did the other necessities, like blood pressure and scoliosis checks.

"Alright, next is a quick shot." the Dr. Hirato said with a smile. Hikaru winced and Kaoru took his hand. Nobody had said anything about a shot.

Kaoru hated shots just as much as Hikaru, he just didn't let it show. If he were to show his discomfort, it would only cause Hikaru's own fear to heighten.

The twins watched as Dr. Hirato pulled out a long syringe. Their stomachs were filled with fluttering butterflies.

"Don't worry Hikaru, these never hurt." Kaoru said quietly. He tried to keep his palms from sweating.

"Oldest first." The doctor said with an odd smile. Kaoru narrowed his eyes. He thought the Doctor was enjoying this just a little too much.

Dr. Hirato walked toward Hikaru with a crooked grin. Kaoru closed his eyes, not wanting to see his brother in pain. A few seconds later he heard a yelp from Hikaru. Kaoru's eyes flew open to his brother rubbing his arm and the doctor pulling away.

"Geese man, that hurt like hell!" Hikaru complained. The doctor chuckled.

"Sorry, my brother tends to overreact." Kaoru said with an apologetic smile. Dr. Hirato looked amused.

"I wasn't overreacting! That was like being stabbed." Hikaru said with a frown.

"I'm sorry if I hurt you, I don't think this is the size needle you're used to." The doctor said. He grinned at Kaoru, moving toward him with the needle. Kaoru smiled nervously, leaning back. The syringe slowly approached his porcelain skin and Kaoru once again closed his eyes.

He gasped as the needle pierced his skin. Just as Hikaru said, it felt as if he was being stabbed. He opened his eyes as the doctor was pulling away. He grabbed his arm, which was throbbing. He gaped at the doctor, who still had that same smile on his face, an almost mechanical smile.

Kaoru had never had a doctor who seemed so badly qualified. This guy didn't even _try_ to make the shot less painful. This guy was-

"Creepy." Kaoru whispered. The doctor's eyes flashed.

"What was that?" he asked with a grin.

"N-nothing." Kaoru stammered. The doctor stood there, staring at him. His mouth started to twitch.

"Are we done?" Hikaru asked shortly, glaring at the doctor. The doctor blinked in response.

Kaoru grabbed Hikaru's arm and pulled him out of the little tent-like room.

The girls had dispersed, thankfully, because Kaoru didn't think he had the energy to put on another act. Hikaru huffed.

"What was up with that guy? That checkup seemed a bit short to me. Usually the doctors do a lot more."

"Yeah, he was really weird." Kaoru responded. They put their white button up shirts back on as they walked out of the large hall. Most of the other students hadn't gotten checked yet, so it was still very crowded in the enormous room. Kaoru glanced behind his shoulder and caught a glimpse of Dr. Hirato, watching them go.

Kaoru shivered as his eyes met Dr. Hirato's.

That stupid smile was still glued to his face.

* * *

"I feel like taking a nap." Hikaru sighed, collapsing onto a purple sofa in the club room, pushing a few ornamental pillows onto the floor. Kaoru sighed internally and picked the pillows up, placing them on a lounge chair nearby.

Mori, Honey, and Haruhi were at the other end of the room, playing some strange commoner game, which they all seemed to be enjoying.

Honey's squeals resounded through the air, causing Kaoru to rub his temples.

"I know what you mean. I feel exhausted." Kaoru groaned, plopping onto the arm of the sofa. Hikaru curled into a ball. He blew his bangs out of his face, closing his eyes.

"Hikaru?"

"Hmm?"

"Maybe we should research that doctor. I have a bad feeling..."

"Mm-hm." Hikaru stretched out, his bangs falling across his eyes once again. He tried to blow them away with no avail. Kaoru reached forward and pushed his orange bangs behind his ear for him.

"Better?" Kaoru asked with a playful smile. Hikaru grunted.

Kaoru sat there for a few minutes, growing more and more drowsy. Soon he heard the light snoring of his brother and figured he would suffer the same fate if he didn't do something.

He forced himself onto his feet and shuffled to the tall double doors of the club room. He opened one door to gain the attention of the three playing the commoner games. They looked up.

"I'm going to get some coffee. If Hikaru wakes up tell him where I went, okay?" Mori and Haruhi nodded, but Honey slid off the sofa he resided on and onto the floor with a whine.

"Kao-chan, I want coffee too-ooo." He said, rolling onto his back.

"Honey, you don't like coffee." Kaoru said with an amused smile. Honey pouted.

"Mitsukuni." Mori said, picking the small blond boy up and placing him back onto the sofa.

Kaoru walked out of the room, closing the doors behind him. He groggily walked the expanse of the hallway, heading for the small café on the second floor. He was having a hard time focusing on walking, so he quickened his pace. He really needed that coffee.

When he finally made it to the café, he could barely keep his eyes open. He smiled at the girl at the counter. She blushed and moved forward to take his order.

"What will it be?" She asked, pushing a strand of dark hair behind her ear.

"Two coffee's please."

"What brand?"

"Anything. Whatever you like best." He asked, leaning on the counter. She made up the hot drinks and slid them onto the counter.

"You're one of the Hitachiin twins right? I need to know who to charge." Kaoru nodded. He grabbed the coffees and stood, trying to steady himself. As he stumbled down the hallway, trying to keep the coffee from spilling, he began to feel that he wasn't just tired. His mind was becoming groggy, but he didn't think that was simple fatigue. There was something else going on.

_A virus maybe?_

He approached the enormous staircase, making sure to walk straight and avoid stumbling toward it. That would be a very long fall.

Kaoru froze as a stabbing pain in his head forced him stop walking. Before he knew what was happening, he had dropped the coffee and was stumbling sideways.

He knew he wouldn't stop in time. He was going to fall.

Luckily, a strong hand grabbed his arm, pulling him away from what would have been a very bad stumble.

The hand released him, and Kaoru fell onto all fours, breathing hard.

"Thanks a lot." Kaoru whispered, glancing up at his savior. He could barely see, his vision beginning to blur. But although his eyesight was foggy, he glimpsed a flash of white.

A smile.

Kaoru froze.

"Kaoru, right? Are you okay? You seem a bit dizzy." The doctor said, amusement playing on the edge of his lips.


	2. Chapter 2

Hikaru opened an eye, searching for the familiar sight of Kaoru. What he did find was an empty chair.

"Kaoru?" Hikaru asked groggily. He rubbed his eyes and sat up, straining his neck to look at all corners of the room. He noticed Haruhi, Mori, and Honey in one corner, playing cards.

"Where'd Kaoru go?" Hikaru called. Haruhi turned.

"He said he was going to get coffee for you both, but he's been gone for like fifteen minutes."

Hikaru pushed himself onto his feet, becoming a little worried.

"That's weird. Maybe he went to the café on the first floor."

"Yeah, maybe." Haruhi answered, furrowing her eyebrows, "He seemed kind of dazed when he talked to us. Is he okay?"

"I think the stress of being stabbed with a needle may have gotten to us," he said with a small smile, "I think I slept it off though." Haruhi looked at him with confusion.

"You got a shot?"

Hikaru nodded, moving toward the three hosts.

"You didn't?" he asked. She shook her head.

"Mori? Honey? Did you get one?" Hikaru asked, rubbing his still sore arm.

They shook their heads no.

"What the hell." Hikaru whispered to himself. He turned on his heel and rushed through the doors, walking quickly toward the second floor café. He jogged the last few feet, and placed his hands on the counter. A pretty little girl was working behind the counter. She noticed him and walked over.

"Back so soon?" She asked with a grin. Hikaru shook his head.

"That was my twin. When did he leave?" He asked quickly. She thought for a moment.

"Maybe ten minutes ago. He was kind of wobbly, stumbling and all."

Hikaru walked away quickly, throwing a quick thank you over his shoulder. As he was walking, he hit something with his foot. He stopped and looked down. Two coffee mugs were on the ornamental rug, spilled.

"Kaoru, what's going on?" he whispered to himself. He looked to his left and realized he was next to the grand staircase that led to the first floor of Ouran. A scary image of Kaoru falling down the stairs in a stupor flashed through his mind. Hikaru clenched his fists and flew down the staircase, almost tripping on the carpet. He slid to a stop on the marble floor, panting. He had a very bad feeling.

He glanced around, searching for those amber eyes, that familiar orange hair.

He met the stare of a student, a girl, with long brown hair. Hikaru moved toward her.

"Hey, have you seen Kaoru?" Hikaru asked breathlessly.

"So you're Hikaru then, right? Yeah I saw him maybe five minutes ago."

Hikaru furrowed his eyebrows, confused.

"Why was he down here?"

"I think he may have been headed for the hospital wing. He seemed out of it. He was so bad a doctor had to help him walk." She said, blinking slowly. Then she grinned.

"That doctor had a really nice smile." she said with a giggle. Hikaru's eyes widened. _Smile_.

"Holy shit." Hikaru ran from the girl and through the entrance hall of Ouran High School. He rounded a corner, heading for the hospital wing. He knew something really bad was going on. That doctor didn't sit right with him. He had injected him and his brother with some unknown vaccine and now he had his brother? Who the hell did this guy think he was?

_Wait a second. Kaoru's sick for some reason... He's weak from something, and I don't feel so hot myself. We both started feeling really tired after health examinations, where we got a shot we shouldn't have gotten. _

Hikaru stopped dead in his tracks as a moment of realization struck him.

"The injection," he said to himself, looking down at his sore arm, "That's why I fell asleep. That's what's wrong with Kaoru."

That quick burst of excitement dropped like a stone in water. This meant that Dr. Hirato was lying to them. He had injected them both with _something, _which Kaoru seemed to be affected by the most.

To make matters worse, this doctor had Kaoru within his clutches.

* * *

Kaoru froze, still on all fours, trying to figure out how he would get out of this one.

He made a check list in his mind, trying to find the extent of his situation.

One, he was drowsy, almost falling out of consciousness. Two, an insane seeming doctor was the only one around. Three, his only escape was a very, very large staircase, which wouldn't work out in the end, him being dizzy.

"Kaoru? You _are_ Kaoru right, not Hikaru?" Dr. Hirato asked with a chuckle. Kaoru managed a quick nod. Dr. Hirato bent down to his eye level and his smile increased to an even larger size.

"I think you might be having a reaction to the injection you received. We should take you to the hospital wing." he said, the grin never moving.

"Stop…smiling." Kaoru managed to gasp. The smile twitched but stood its ground. The doctor laughed and pulled Kaoru to his feet with one strong hand. His grip was like steel.

"Don't you worry Kaoru; I'll patch you up in a jiffy."

The doctor half carried half supported Kaoru down the long expanse of staircase. His vision was fading as he felt them reach the first level. They rounded a corner and entered a room, which Kaoru believed to be one of the hospital wing rooms. He was set down on a soft piece of furniture, probably a hospital bed.

"There now, this is much better. No prying eyes." The doctor said. Kaoru could tell he was still smiling.


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm sorry it's so short**

* * *

Kaoru shuddered as the soft click of the door lock echoed through the room. Kaoru closed his eyes. Trying to see was giving him a headache.

"Now we wait for your other half." the doctor said. Kaoru was starting to understand.

This doctor wanted him and Hikaru.

_But why?_

Dr. Hirato sighed as he sat down in a chair.

"You know Kaoru, I promised myself I would stop, but I just can't help it." he said wearily. Kaoru's stomach dropped.

"Stop…what?" he whispered tentatively. The chair Dr. Hirato was sitting on squeaked.

"We should move this divider out of the way." The doctor said, ignoring Kaoru's question. He got up and started wheeling a divider out from in front of the door. Kaoru opened one eye, which was becoming less clouded, and realized this may have been a good thing. The door had a window in it. Now maybe a passerby would see him.

"This way Hikaru won't miss the room. We wouldn't want my hard work going to waste. I don't want just one, I want the matching set."

Kaoru's eyes shot open.

_Matching set?_

The doctor sighed again, rubbing his face.

"I've moved from place to place, trying to escape my addiction. But it just keeps coming back _stronger_." The doctor said, moving toward Kaoru. Kaoru was starting to feel a little less drowsy.

_It's wearing off!_

"Addiction to what?" Kaoru asked, trying to stall. The doctor leaned in closer, a smile ripping across his face.

"Well, killing of course."

* * *

Hikaru leaned against the wall for a moment, trying to catch his breath. For once, he despised the fact that Ouran High School was so luxurious, so huge.

He had been to three different hallways of the hospital wing, peering into every room. Kaoru hadn't been in a single one.

A plump little nurse teetered by, flipping through clip boarded paperwork.

"Ma'am, could you tell me if you've seen my twin anywhere?" He asked breathlessly, stumbling over to her. She looked up and frowned.

"Hmmmm," she said, turning toward him, "Maybe. I think so. Or maybe not? No, I think I might have." Hikaru frowned, becoming impatient.

"Well, where was he?" he growled.

She took two minutes to think about this.

"I _believe_ in the southernmost hallway. I _believe_." She said with uncertainty.

"Or maybe it was-"

"Thanks." Hikaru said, cutting her off. He flew past her and toward the south hallway.

* * *

Kaoru hadn't known how dire his situation was until then.

_He's a murderer._

Even to Kaoru that seemed a little far-fetched.

"I've never picked a prize so risky, but my dear boy, you and your brother are _just my type_."

Kaoru was on the verge of panic. He glanced at the door. The doctor noticed.

"This hallway is basically abandoned. I doubt anyone but Hikaru will come by. You rich folks have so much more than you need. I've never been to a school like this. It's so elegant." The doctor said, a wistful smile sweeping across his mouth.

"You twins are the most elegant prizes I've ever had as well." Dr. Hirato said. Kaoru gulped.

"H-had many prizes, have you?"

"Oh yes, over a dozen. They were dirty though, much too dirty. You twins are _perfect_."

Kaoru closed his eyes and began flexing his muscles one by one, making sure they were all working correctly.

_If he was going to make a run for it, there wouldn't be a second chance._

He would have to make a move quickly.

Dr. Hirato was pulling out a syringe.


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok, school has me pooped, so this may be bland...**

* * *

Hikaru jogged forward, forcing himself to move.

He was most definitely not a distance runner. His face was flushed and his palms were sweating.

His stomach tied in a knot as he thought about Kaoru's situation.

There was always a chance that he actually was going to get checked out by a doctor. But…

_That's not it._

His fingers grew white as he clenched his fists even tighter, his nails digging into his moist palms. Sure, he wouldn't mind if a doctor was with Kaoru. As long as it wasn't _that_ doctor.

But it was. And he knew it.

He continued peering into the circular windows on the doors of the south hallway.

Kaoru was in none of them.

In fact, nobody was in them. He hadn't seen a single person the southernmost hallway.

_Just how the doctor wanted it._

That thought pushed Hikaru into a frantic sprint, glancing into each window. He stopped in front of one of the rooms, looking inside. He had thought he saw a shadow, but with a second glance, he realized it was nothing but room divider.

Hikaru was about to break into a sprint once again when a loud crash sounded from the room directly behind him.

* * *

Kaoru's breathing quickened as the doctor approached him, needle in hand and smile on his face.

_Come on now Kaoru, this is your last chance._

He would make a break for the door.

Just as he was tensing his body to jump up from the hospital bed, a flash of movement caught his eye. Through the small window in the door, he could see an orange-haired boy staring into the room across from him.

"Hikaru!" Kaoru said, perking up from the bed with sudden relief. He realized immediately this had been a mistake.

The doctor lunged forward with unexpected speed, jabbing the long syringe into his leg. Kaoru released a small yelp.

He felt his head become heavy on his shoulders. All of his muscles began to relax. He could feel the burning drug race through his veins, robbing him of all motion. It was paralyzing him.

"No." he gasped, falling back onto the bed. The doctor smiled and moved back toward the door, but in his hurry to get out of the view of the hallway, he stumbled over the wheels of the divider, causing it to crash to the ground.

"Dammit!" he growled, his grin disappearing. He quickly flew to the wall next to the door, making sure to remove himself from the sightline of the window. Kaoru watched as Hikaru responded to the noise, rushing across the hallway and toward the window. Simultaneously, the doctor pulled a tiny glass tube with a thin plastic cap on the end from his coat. He stuck the needle inside and filled it up with the clear liquid.

Hikaru's face appeared in the window and a smile broke across his face when he spotted Kaoru.

Dr. Hirato reached over with one arm and unlocked the door with a soft click.

Kaoru tried to move his lips, to warn Hikaru, but the drug had affected him too greatly. He couldn't talk. All he could do was watch.

Hikaru flung the door open.

"Kaoru! I've been looking everywhere for you!" He exclaimed, moving through the doorway and into the room, "I thought that crazy doctor kidnapped you! Thank God you're oka-"

Hikaru's eyes widened as he felt Dr. Hirato rush upon him, stabbing forward with the needle. Hikaru turned quickly, ducking out of that way, but the doctor was faster. He grabbed Hikaru by the collar and pushed him against the wall with one arm.

"Look now, you've made me get physical. We don't want to bruise that porcelain skin of yours." the doctor whispered in his ear, leaning in close. He then drew the syringe back and stabbed it deep into the base of Hikaru's neck.

Hikaru gasped and tried to struggle, but his legs slowly collapsed, forcing him onto his knees. He slowly turned his head to meet Dr. Hirato's gaze.

"You bastard." he managed, falling onto his stomach with a soft thump.

* * *

"Whew." the doctor said with a chuckle, wiping pretend sweat from his brow, "That was a tough one."

The twins could only glare at him.

Dr. Hirato looked as if he was having the time of his life.

"Well, we should start working on getting out of this school. We'll be much more comfortable at my place." the doctor said, floating toward the door and re-locking it. He then walked to the other end of the room, the Hitachiin twins following his every move, eyes wide.

They were both thinking the exact same thing.

_We're in deep shit._

"It's funny how _easy_ this has been," Dr. Hirato began. He began to move a tall pile of filing boxes to the side, revealing a small door connecting their room with the one next to it.

"You know," the doctor said with a sigh, "maybe I should stop now. I mean, maybe if I limit myself, my addiction will be more _resistible_." The twins' hearts rose. Maybe he would let them go.

The doctor gazed at the paralyzed twins with a small smile.

"Yes, I will stop. But... only after you two. This is my last one, going out with a bang. This'll be so much fun." The doctor said with an excited laugh. Kaoru lifted his head two inches, straining against the hold the drugs had on him. He wouldn't allow this to happen.

"No, no, we don't want that." Dr. Hirato said, forcing Kaoru's head back down. Hikaru growled.

"Feisty, feisty." The doctor said, wagging his finger. He walked back to the door and swung it open.

"Luckily," he said, poking his head into the next room, "the attached room has an exit."

He walked back over to where the twins were, Kaoru on the hospital bed and Hikaru on the floor. Hikaru was trying to lift his arms, but could only twitch his fingers.

The doctor picked Kaoru up carefully, and began to carry the limp boy out of the room. Hikaru strained to sit up.

"Stop!" Hikaru managed to choke out. Dr. Hirato ignored him.

Hikaru felt his eyes grow hot as he watched his little brother being carried away.

_Kaoru._

* * *

Kaoru's heart was beating quickly as sweat began to form on his brow. He was trying so hard to move that he was getting dizzy. His body refused to respond.

The doctor carried him through a small room and toward a door exiting the school. The doctor kicked open the door and a cold breeze washed through Kaoru's hair, clearing his mind.

He knew where they were. They were in the back parking lot for teachers and staff.

Nobody would be outside that time of day. Everybody was working.

After two minutes of being bounced around in the doctor's arms, they stopped walking. Dr. Hirato used his shoulder to open the doors of a sleek white van.

_You have to be kidding me_, Kaoru thought. _This is so stereotypical._

He was amazed that this was the only thought that came to mind.

* * *

**I enjoy writing Dr. Hirato's parts...that scares me a little lol**


	5. Chapter 5

**SOOOOO sorry its been so long, I've been sick and I lose motivation when I'm sick because I'm miserable and...yeah**

* * *

"They've been gone for a pretty long time." Haruhi said with furrowed brows. Honey bounced over and placed a playing card in the crease. It stuck.

Mori sighed.

"Maybe we should look." he said, pulling Honey back onto the sofa.

"It's funny that Kao-chan and Hika-chan got shots. We didn't get shots, did we?" Honey said, climbing onto Mori's shoulders. Mori shook his head.

"Maybe it's because they're in a different grade." Honey said with a pout. Mori nodded in agreement.

"But I didn't get any shots and I'm in their grade." Haruhi said, standing up.

"I'm going to look for them."

"I wanna go." Honey said. Mori grunted.

"Then it's decided. Let's go see what happened." Haruhi said, strutting for the doors.

* * *

"Kaoru?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you think we're going to die?"

Hikaru and Kaoru were sitting back to back in the middle of a moving van, their hands and feet zip tied. It was dark and damp. The interior of the van smelled like alcohol and bleach.

"No." Kaoru lied.

Kaoru turned his head and winced. His neck was still feeling the last traces of the drug.

"Do you think anybody's looking for us?" Hikaru asked, leaning the back of his head against Kaoru's. Kaoru leaned into Hikaru even more, breathing him in. He sighed, relaxing as Hikaru's scent washed through him.

"Yes. I'm positive someone is." Kaoru whispered back. He was lying again. They hadn't been driving for more than fifteen minutes. It wasn't unusual for the twins to disappear during school hours.

He doubted anyone would be looking.

Not yet.

He glanced to the front of the van, where the doctor was sitting. He was whistling along to a tune on the radio. It was a country song.

Kaoru hated country.

"We have to find a way out." Kaoru whispered to Hikaru, barely audible. He felt Hikaru nod.

"But how? We're in a moving van and there's no way we can break these ties." Hikaru whispered back, struggling to pull his hands apart.

Kaoru furrowed his brows and glared at his hands, bound with a zip tie, thinking hard.

He started to formulate a plan.

Maybe,_ just maybe, _he could slip his hands through.

But he would need something slippery, something wet.

_Blood._

Kaoru pulled his legs tight to his chest and pressed his hands against them, pushing the edge of the plastic tie against his smooth wrists.

He started pushing his wrists across his knees, back and forth, forcing the edge into his skin.

The edge wasn't very sharp.

It would take a while.

"What are you doing?" Hikaru asked, scooting around on the dirty floor to meet Kaoru's eyes.

"Getting us out of here."

* * *

Haruhi led the way as she and Mori walked through one of the libraries of the first floor. Honey rode on Mori's shoulders.

Haruhi stopped and sighed. This was the only room they hadn't checked yet, and she doubted the twins would be in there.

A shrill voice cut into her thoughts from across the room.

"Har-u-hi!" Tamaki sang, twirling over to the three hosts. Kyoya followed, sporting a slightly sour look on his face.

"I have spent two hours trying to get Tamaki to study. He was only just able to start concentrating on his work. He doesn't need any distractions. Whatever it is, it'd better be good." he said with a slight growl.

"Hika-chan and Kao-chan are missing." Honey called down from his perch atop Mori's head.

Kyoya's face morphed into a serious expression. Tamaki stopped smiling.

"How long?"

"Maybe an hour and fifteen minutes." Haruhi replied. Mori grunted in agreement.

"That's not nearly enough to pronounce someone missing." Kyoya said.

"I know, but we checked everywhere, and it doesn't make sense. First it was Kaoru, then Hikaru went looking for him, and now he's gone. This just feels…_weird_." Haruhi said, moving her weight from foot to foot. Something just didn't sit right with her. Something was wrong.

"Did Hikaru or Kaoru say anything before they left? Anything strange?" Kyoya asked, pulling out his black notebook.

Haruhi thought for a moment.

"Yeah," she said tentatively, "yeah, Hikaru said they both got shots today, but nobody else did."

"Hmm. My family's hospital is in charge of health exams, and if I am correct," he said, flipping through his notebook, "there were no injections of any kind that should have been received today. We'll have to see about this. I'm going to find out who their doctor was and question him. _Thoroughly_." He pulled a phone from his pocket and flipped it open.

* * *

Kaoru winced and bit back a yelp as the plastic scratched deeper into his wrist.

"Kao, stop it." Hikaru whispered. Kaoru shushed him and dug deeper.

The van began to slow down, the tires crunching on gravel as they pulled over. They slid to a stop as cars rushed by quickly, the wind flying off their windshields audible. It sounded like a highway.

Hikaru lifted his head up to peek above the seats.

"We're stopped next to a highway at the edge of some woods." Hikaru whispered to Kaoru, who was concentrating harder than ever on cutting his wrists.

Kaoru released an excited laugh as he felt something warm drip down his arm. He had never felt so happy to bleed.

"Time to check on my boys!" Dr. Hirato chuckled gleefully, turning in his seat to get a good look at the twins.

Kaoru didn't waste time hiding his progress from the doctor. He was _so close_.

He dug the plastic deep into his cut with all his power, a yell of pain escaping from his lips.

"What are you doing?" the doctor growled, the grin disappearing from his face. He jumped out of the van and slammed the door. He had taken the keys with him, Hikaru noticed.

Kaoru's wrists were bleeding down his arms, not profusely, but it was enough.

He grabbed the tie with one hand and pulled back with another. The blood was seeping beneath the tie, causing it to slicken. Kaoru pulled harder still as the sound of crunching gravel under heavy feet approached the back of the van.

A key was being jiggled in the van's back door lock.

"GOD DAMMIT!" Kaoru screamed, pulling his hands and trying to stand in one quick motion. He stumbled back onto the floor, his bound feet tripping him up, but with a jolt of happiness and relief he realized his hands were free.

The doors swung open, and light poured in, but his eyes quickly adjusted to the distasteful sight of Dr. Hirato.

Kaoru stood up once again, balancing by holding onto each of the interior walls of the van.

"Now don't try anything stupid." Dr. Hirato said with a dangerous smile. For the first time, Kaoru smiled back.

Then he screamed and lunged forward, crashing into the doctor and sending them both flying onto the gravel.


	6. Chapter 6

**Tis short tis short...enjoy**

* * *

Kaoru clenched his hand into a fist and smashed it into Dr. Hirato's skull as hard as he could.

He pushed the doctor onto the ground, kicking up dirt. Dr. Hirato struggled to gain balance as the boy wailed at him with all his might.

Hikaru scooted to the edge of the van and extended his legs, falling over and onto the ground beside the highway.

A few cars slowed but didn't stop as they caught a glimpse of the scene which was beginning to unfold.

The drivers on the highway most likely thought it was nothing but a brawl.

Dr. Hirato struggled from under Kaoru, pushing him off of himself. Kaoru rolled back onto the gravel, struggling to sit up with his legs zip tied.

Hikaru began to inch toward Kaoru and the doctor, scraping his hands on the grey stones.

The doctor jumped on Kaoru, pushing his forearm down on Kaoru's throat to force him down.

The doctor was stronger than he was.

Kaoru struggled to escape from his hold but only ended up choking himself further.

He couldn't breathe.

His struggling grew weaker as his thoughts became foggy.

"Get OFF!" Hikaru screamed from behind the doctor, plowing into his back with a forceful jump.

Both Hikaru and the doctor flew to the ground.

Hikaru fell over and grunted as he hit the rocks. The doctor fell next to Kaoru's head, who was gasping as new air entered his lungs.

"That's IT!" the doctor screamed, struggling onto his feet while the boys tried to regain an upright position.

"Good boys like you shouldn't be _misbehaving_." he hissed, spit flying out of his mouth.

He didn't look like Dr. Hirato anymore.

His hair was ruffled and there was dirt smeared on the knees of his pants. A few scratches marred the bridge of his nose.

He was breathing heavily and a small vein on his temple was pulsing.

The doctor shuffled forward, dust clouds forming at his now dusty shoes.

"If you don't start acting like the good boys I know you are," he said as he approached the breathless Kaoru and grabbed him by his orange hair, "I will treat you like bad boys. And you don't want to see what I do to bad boys."

He forced Hikaru up to his knees, pulling hard at his hair.

Something shiny slipped from the doctor's sleeve and into his hand. He placed the shiny thing against Kaoru's throat. Hikaru realized the shiny thing was a long bladed scalpel, like what surgeons use to cut through skin and flesh.

The doctor was pressing it to Kaoru's throat with an insane look on his usual happy face as he glared at Hikaru.

"Get in the van, or his blood will splatter these rocks." he hissed, pulling Kaoru's head back further, exposing even more of his neck. Kaoru grimaced as the cold metal scratched at his fair skin.

Hikaru's eyes widened as he stared at the scalpel pressed to Kaoru's neck.

Hikaru's eyes grew tearful from fear, fear for his baby brother.

He began to move toward the van, sliding slowly over the sharp rocks, which were stabbing into his legs.

As he pushed backwards with his legs he noticed a small blue car slowing down and pulling over about twenty feet down the road. The doctor didn't notice. His bulging eyes were fixed on Hikaru, the shadow of his usual smile flickering every so often across his face.

Hikaru continued backwards, glaring at Dr. Hirato.

All Hikaru could really focus on was the pained look on his little brother's face.

Hikaru was going to kill that doctor.

* * *

He felt the van behind his back and pushed up with his legs, using the van to balance himself. He hopped up and sat on the edge of the van, allowing his legs to dangle. The doctor walked toward Hikaru, pulling Kaoru by his hair. Kaoru held onto the doctor's hands, trying to keep him from ripping his hair out.

Hikaru watched as the owner of the blue car walked toward the van.

Kaoru coughed as dust entered his lungs.

"Hey!" the man called from behind the doctor. The man was big, muscular. Hikaru's hopes rose. Finally, somebody had stopped to help them, and this man seemed more than capable of winning a fight with the doctor.

The doctor released Kaoru, who fell sprawled on the ground, clutching his head and grimacing.

Dr. Hirato turned quicker than Hikaru would have ever expected and stalked menacingly toward the owner of the blue car.

"What are you doing?" the man asked sternly, walking quickly toward Dr. Hirato. The man looked like he was ready to kick ass.

But the doctor got there first.

"Nothing for _you_ to see." The doctor responded, reaching the man. He flipped the scalpel in his hand and slashed the man's chest in an x shape with inhuman speed. The man stumbled backwards, surprised, as red began to stain his blue muscle shirt.

A psychotic grin split across Dr. Hirato's face.

The man tried to lunge forward and grab the scalpel, but Dr. Hirato pulled his hand out of his reach and kneed him in the stomach. The man fell to his knees, gasping. The doctor then jabbed him in the face with his palm, causing blood to flow from the man's nose. Then Dr. Hirato stabbed the scalpel deep into the man's back with one fluid motion.

The man collapsed onto the ground, screaming in agony. Kaoru had never heard a grown man scream like that. It was horrifying.

"So," Dr. Hirato started, turning back to the twins, "Where were we?"

* * *

**poor muscle man...**


	7. Chapter 7

**As sleep tugs at my eyelids and my bed calls to me I give you...chapter 7...you're welcome**

* * *

Kaoru squinted as flashes of sunlight bounced off passing cars and into his eyes.

He was lying flat on his stomach, his feet about four feet from the van.

He dug his fingers into the dry dirt as he watched a pair of dust covered dress shoes shuffled toward his face. Behind the feet was a man, a man in pain.

Kaoru's eyes met the man's.

The man blinked.

Kaoru blinked back.

The feet stopped in front of Kaoru's face, shifting in the light brown dust. The dirt was getting in Kaoru's eyes.

He shifted his neck so he could look to the face of the owner of the shoes.

Kaoru was beginning to loathe that face.

That hair, those eyes, that smile; it was repulsive.

Luckily the sun blinded him enough that he could barely see that horrible face.

Unluckily, the owner of that face decided to bend down to Kaoru's level.

It was then much easier to see that stupid face.

"I'd much appreciate it if you were to get back in the van." the doctor said with a deathly calm voice.

Kaoru didn't move. Dr. Hirato sighed and got up, moving back toward the bleeding man who was still twitching on the ground. Dr. Hirato bent down and ripped the scalpel from his back with a sound of tearing flesh.

The man's scream was deafening and Kaoru winced, shutting his eyes and laying his forehead against the warm dust.

"See what you made me do? If this poor man dies from blood loss now, it's your fault." the doctor said smoothly. That hit Kaoru like a ton of bricks.

His eyes grew hot.

Salty tears rolled out of his eyes and onto the ground, creating dark brown circles in the dirt. Kaoru closed his eyes again, his mouth in a pained grimace.

"Get in the van," the doctor said from above Kaoru's head, "or I will jab this scalpel into your back." Kaoru stifled a sob and slowly pushed himself off his stomach with his dirty hands so that he was on his hands and knees.

The doctor once again bent down so he was eye level with Kaoru. The doctor's evil eyes were shining as he looked into Kaoru's. As he stared, Kaoru's eyes gave way once again and tears flowed down his cheeks, cutting through dirt and creating tracks down his face.

"Oh, no, no, don't cry. It's alright." The doctor whispered softly, stroking his bloody fingers across Kaoru's chin.

Kaoru pulled his face away and sat up, pushing his hands against his shaky legs to stand upright.

The doctor stood and grabbed Kaoru's shoulder forcefully, half pulling half carrying him toward the van. He pushed him onto the dirty floor next to Hikaru, who was still dangling his legs over the side. The doctor pushed Hikaru farther into the van.

Hikaru's eyes were blazing.

Kaoru half expected him to try and tackle the doctor.

He didn't.

The doctor placed the bloody scalpel between his white teeth and pulled a few zip ties from his back pocket. He climbed into the van and grabbed Kaoru's arms, pulling them together.

He pulled the tie tightly, much tighter than before so it wouldn't chafe and cut his skin.

Kaoru's wrists had stopped bleeding, but it still hurt to have his cuts pushed on by plastic.

The doctor stood for a moment with his head to the ceiling and his body bent, staring at the Hitachiin twins.

"Now, in about twenty more minutes we'll be there. If you boys _behave_, I'll make it easier on you."

"Make what easier?" Hikaru asked vehemently. His eyes were horrifyingly angry. He looked like he was ready to kill. Kaoru shivered, staring at Hikaru's cold eyes.

Earlier he had seemed scared, but _now_…

_He looks murderous._

Kaoru didn't exactly consider this a bad thing, as they _were_ dealing with a murderer themselves.

* * *

Hikaru was lying on his side staring at Kaoru, who was gazing at trees fly by in the window.

Acrid fury was still burning inside him.

That doctor was really going to get it.

That bastard would never touch his brother again.

Hikaru hated it when his brother cried.

It always set him off.

And Hikaru _always_ got back at the person who caused those tears.

* * *

"Dr. Takuma Hirato, forty two years old, six foot four and a half, married, and highly qualified." Kyoya said, pushing his glassing up the bridge of his nose with a finger.

"But, if you dig deeper into the inner network of the computer system, you will find that these facts on the doctor are falsely put. The system was hacked. This doctor isn't who he says he is." Kyoya finished, plopping down onto the host club's softest sofa. The rest of the club surrounded him, eating up his words.

They all began talking at once.

"So where are they, and did-"

"Maybe they just went out for cake and-"

"Mitsukuni, that's not it-"

"We should search for that guy, whoever he is-"

"My family's police force is already working on finding the doctor. At the moment, they are sweeping the entire school, searching for both that phony doctor and the twins. If they are here, we will find them." Kyoya said, pulling out his phone and sending a text to someone.

"If that doctor isn't Dr. Hira-whatever, then who is he really?" Tamaki asked, pushing his hair out of his violet eyes. Kyoya's glasses slipped down his nose and he once again pushed them up the bridge of his nose.

"At the moment, his face is being sent through our data base. We'll find him."

The host club shared a collective sigh.

"Hey, what if they're at their house." Haruhi said hopefully, sitting down next to Kyoya.

"I called and the maids said they weren't there. I also sent about twenty men to search the house, just in case. I hope the Hitachiins' parents don't mind me sweeping their home. I just now sent them texts telling them our situation, but I doubt either will answer. Both must be very busy." Kyoya stated.

It was sad, but true. Most of the host clubs' parents barely had any time away from work.

There was a reason they had so much money.

"So, what should _we_ do?" Honey uttered, squeezing his bunny to his chest.

"I suppose we could ask around, see if anyone saw something. The twins aren't exactly inconspicuous, I'm sure somebody spotted them." Kyoya said, standing with a stretch.

The rest of the group got up, sharing concerned looks with each other. They began shuffling toward the door of the host club room.

"I just hope they aren't in any real trouble." Haruhi said. The others nodded in agreement.

* * *

"We're in a real shit load of trouble." Hikaru whispered as the van began to slow down for the last time, halting with a jolt.

Kaoru nodded in agreement, taking in his surrounding through a dirty window. They were in the middle of the woods next to a miniscule cabin with peeling paint.

Yes, anyone would agree, they were in a whole lot of trouble.

* * *

**Give me you're thoughts lovely humans**


	8. Chapter 8

**Oh my jesus I am so tired. So friggin tired. I just went to a party for like four hours, and I am very very tired. It is now 12:56 pm. I am such a good person for posting this late at night, aren't I?...that was a rhetorical question**

* * *

"I found him." Kyoya said with a grim smile.

Tamaki and Haruhi rushed forward, excited by the new development. They were standing near the double doors of the club room. They had been there about twenty minutes after asking around about the twins, which had been exhausting, physically and mentally.

Mori and Honey were still wandering the school looking for clues.

Kyoya held up a small printed picture of a middle aged man.

"His real name is Takeo Kobayashi. He isn't a doctor; he's a certified veterinarian and taxidermist."

"What?" Tamaki exclaimed. He began to pace.

"How can someone like that even get a position here?" Tamaki asked with exasperation.

Kyoya adjusted his glasses and grimaced.

"This man is extremely skilled with computers. He probably studied as a computer programmer at some point in his life to get this skilled. He easily created a fake I.D. and résumé. But that isn't really the important thing. There is something else about this man that you may want to know." he said darkly.

Tamaki stopped pacing and Haruhi clenched her hands into fists with anticipation.

"What is it?" Haruhi asked nervously.

Kyoya walked over to a nearby royal blue chair and collapsed into it, thoroughly exhausted.

"Takeo Kobayashi is wanted for questioning in the disappearance of three people and the murder of two."

Silence followed.

Tamaki was the first to speak.

"What are you saying?" he asked quietly.

Haruhi sat on the edge of an end table next to Kyoya.

"He's saying that if this man took the twins, they're in a lot more trouble than we realized." Haruhi said, wringing her sweaty hands. Tamaki turned away, biting his lip.

"I hate to say it, but it's likely that's what happened." Kyoya said with a frown. Tamaki turned quickly back to Kyoya.

"How can you be so negative?" he asked angrily.

"I'm not, I'm being realistic. The three people missing were all boys about the same age as the twins, and the two murdered were one sixteen year old boy and one fourteen year old boy. I have pictures of all of them, and there is an uncanny resemblance to our twins." Kyoya said, pulling a stack of folded papers from his blazer.

Haruhi and Tamaki looked over the pictures of the five involved boys.

They were all beautiful.

They all had flawless skin and perfect features.

Their hair and eye colors differed, but the age and build were all incredibly similar.

Haruhi shivered.

She had watched crime shows before, and she had learned a bit about murderers.

They almost always had a "type" they preferred to kill.

The twins fit this murderer's type to a tee.

These new developments in the case of the missing Hitachiin twins wasn't making her feel any better.

It was just making the fear in the pit of her stomach grow.

"We're back!" Honey yelled, strutting into the room with a bunny in one hand and Mori's hand in the other.

"Did you find anything useful?" Kyoya asked.

"I think so." Mori muttered.

"We found a few people who saw them. They all said they saw Kaoru with a doctor and Hikaru was looking for them. The last one to see either of them was a nurse who gave Hikaru directions." Honey explained, plopping down onto the floor.

"The nurse was…difficult to talk to." Mori groaned.

"She kept going on and on." Honey sighed, munching on a strawberry.

"Damn. So they were with him." Kyoya growled, bringing his phone from his pocket.

He flipped it open and dialed a number. The other hosts watched him nervously.

"Yes, I'd like to send all of our officers to the roads around Ouran. Look for the van I sent you the picture of. Yes. Yes. Thank you." Kyoya flipped the phone closed and stood.

"What kind of car does he own?" Haruhi asked.

"A large white van." he said, strutting out of the room.

"You have to be kidding me." Haruhi whispered to herself.

The hosts stood there silently, watching the spot where Kyoya had disappeared.

They were thoroughly dumbfounded.

Honey put down the cake he was about to eat and sighed.

"I'm not hungry."

* * *

A cold breeze rippled Kaoru's hair as the metal doors were pulled open.

"We've finally arrived." the doctor said with a grin. Kaoru stared back blankly.

He didn't feel scared of the doctor anymore.

He _was_ scared, though.

He didn't want anything to happen to Hikaru.

"Come on." Dr. Hirato said with a hint of impatience.

Kaoru was slowly realizing that Dr. Hirato was getting slightly more violent and impatient with each passing hour.

Hikaru slowly pushed himself up, balancing on his feet. He edged forward, trying not to fall.

Hikaru's eyes were still burning with anger.

He reached the end of the van and where Dr. Hirato was standing.

He paused for a moment and suddenly lunged forward , trying to knock the doctor over.

But the doctor was waiting for it. He slid to the side, out of the way, and caught the falling boy by throwing his arm in front of his chest.

Hikaru huffed and tried to struggle, but the doctor pulled the sharp scalpel out of his pocket.

Hikaru froze.

"Remember good boy, if you keep doing this, I'm going to kill your brother and then you. Do you understand?"

Hikaru turned his head back to Kaoru, who was staring at the scalpel with a horrified expression.

All Kaoru could think about was Hikaru being stabbed like that poor man had been. The thought petrified him.

Hikaru nodded his head quickly.

The doctor grabbed his arm and began to drag him toward the tiny cabin.

The sun was beginning to set, and in the fading light, the woods were growing more and more ominous.

When they reached the door, the doctor struggled to pull a pair of keys from his back pocket. He jammed the key into the rusty door knob and twisted it.

Hikaru heard it click.

The doctor pushed it open.

The hinges creaked loudly as the door slowly moved forward to reveal a very dusty and dirty living room. It was incredibly small, only large enough to fit a faded lumpy sofa and a small television.

Dr. Hirato pulled Hikaru through a very narrow door into an even smaller room. It looked as if it had once been a walk-in closet, but the racks and shelves had been ripped out.

The only things in the minuscule room were a slightly ripped blanket and a stained pillow.

It was a sad room.

Hikaru was shoved in.

He tripped over his feet and tried to catch his fall with his hands, but they were bound, so he landed on his elbows. He grimaced as his arms throbbed and he sat up against the wall.

The room was so small that when he sat against the wall, his feet were about an inch from the opposite wall.

The doctor slammed the door shut and Hikaru was bathed in darkness. His eyes slowly adjusted to the darkness. He could see with a little light from under the door.

Hikaru hated the dark.

* * *

Kaoru shivered as a very cold breeze rushed through the van. He watched the doctor approach the van.

"Come on, you're turn now." the doctor said, using a tone you would use on a child.

Kaoru didn't move, he just stared at him.

"The nights in these woods are very cold, below freezing. You can stay in the car and freeze to death, or you can come inside where there's heat. Now come on." Dr. Hirato said, flashing Kaoru a bright smile.

Kaoru didn't want to move.

But he didn't want to freeze either.

He slid to the edge of the van and extended his legs, allowing the doctor to pick him up.

Dr. Hirato carried Kaoru in his arms, smiling the entire time.

"It's going to snow this week." the doctor said excitedly. Kaoru stared at his white teeth. He didn't care that it would snow. He usually liked the snow, but at the moment, he didn't really give a damn about the weather forecast.

Dr. Hirato kicked the door open and walked inside. He had told the truth, it was much warmer in the cabin.

Kaoru relaxed a little, feeling a bit more comfortable with the heat.

They moved toward a skinny tan door with a metal mail slot in it. Kaoru wondered why a mail slot would be on what looked like a closet door.

Dr. Hirato stopped and carefully set Kaoru down on his feet, holding him by one arm. He pulled a pair of keys from his pocket and jiggled them in the lock of the closet door. He then swung it open.

Kaoru realized the room wasn't quite a closet. It had no clothes or possessions in it, all except a blanket and pillow.

Hikaru was sitting on the floor, leaning against one of the walls. He looked up at Kaoru and Dr. Hirato.

Kaoru began to bend down so he could crawl next to his brother, but the doctor caught is arm and pulled him back up.

"You know Kaoru, I like you better than Hikaru." he whispered in Kaoru's ear.

Kaoru shivered.

It wasn't normal for people to be able to tell the twins apart, but that wasn't what really spooked Kaoru.

If Kaoru was his favorite, he doubted he would kill him first.

_Which means Hikaru will be the first to be…_

Kaoru shook that thought from his mind and crouched down, crawling over so he could sit against his brother's warm body.

He settled against the wall and took one last look at the doctor in the doorway.

The doctor was still grinning from ear to ear.

Kaoru _loathed_ that idiotic smile.

"I hate you." he whispered, glaring hatefully at the doctor. The doctor's smile widened and he slowly shut the door, locking it with a loud click that reverberated through the cramped room.

"I can't see." Kaoru whispered to Hikaru, clutching onto his arm.

"Your eyes will adjust."

"I hate the dark."

"So do I." Hikaru whispered.

They both sighed.

"Here." Hikaru said, pulling the blanket over their bodies. They moved even closer.

"There's only one pillow, so we have to share."

"Okay."

Hikaru and Kaoru curled up and lay they heads on their half of the pillow, trying to get comfortable.

"Hey Kaoru?" Hikaru whispered.

"Yeah?" Kaoru whispered back.

"Do you think anybody's looking for us?"

"Yeah. I'm sure the host club knows something is wrong. They'll find us soon."

Hikaru blew out a sigh through his nose and moved to find a more comfortable position.

_We'll be fine._

Kaoru wanted to believe it, but in the crushing darkness of the crowded closet, it was hard to do.

"Kao?"

"Yeah?"

"Love you."

"Love you too."

* * *

**Awww...I feel so bad for what I'm going to do to them...;)**


	9. Chapter 9

**I am back to watching anime after a super long break! Hooray! But now my butt hurts from excessive sitting...anyway, enjoy the following;)**

* * *

Kaoru picked at a niche in the floor board as he laid his head on Hikaru's chest.

Hikaru was sleeping, but Kaoru couldn't. He didn't feel tired.

He supposed it was the adrenaline.

Kaoru was allowing his head to move up and down with Hikaru's breathing. The motion was comforting.

As he lay there, he was staring out from under the crack of the door, watching Dr. Hirato's feet walking around.

The doctor would pace for a few minutes, sigh, and then stop for a few minutes.

The doctor had been doing this for the last two hours, and Kaoru was being silently driven crazy by the repetitiveness.

He sighed and stopped at the picking the floor.

He realized he had scratched at the boards so much his fingers were bloody.

He was surprised he hadn't felt the pain.

He stuck his fingers in his mouth to suck off the blood.

It tasted like metal.

Dr. Hirato began muttering to himself.

Kaoru carefully pushed himself up onto his hands and knees, careful not to wake Hikaru, and moved to the door to listen.

He tried to tune in to what the doctor was saying, but couldn't make anything out. Kaoru began to unconsciously scratch at his wrist, which was caked with dried blood.

"What're you doin'?" Hikaru slurred groggily from behind Kaoru.

Kaoru crawled back to Hikaru, who was lifting his head slightly from the pillow, squinting at Kaoru through the darkness.

Kaoru sat pretzel style next to Hikaru and softly forced his head back onto the pillow.

"Go to sleep." Kaoru whispered tenderly, leaning down to touch his forehead against Hikaru's. He watched as Hikaru's dazed eyes slowly drifted closed.

Hikaru began to lightly snore and Kaoru stifled a laugh. Only Hikaru could fall asleep so quickly, so easily, even in a situation like that.

A sudden loud creak from the living room caused Kaoru to jump, ripping him from his moment of peace.

He very carefully moved back to the door and peeked out of the crack once again. He saw that doctor Hirato was back to pacing.

Kaoru shifted his wrists uncomfortably. His hands felt as if they were being pricked with needles.

He wanted the zip ties off.

Kaoru hesitated, and then rapped at the door softly, trying to get the doctor's attention.

The doctor stopped pacing and walked slowly toward the door.

He pushed the little mail slot open and glared through the opening, his eyes wide.

"What are you doing?" the doctor asked, his gaze meeting Kaoru's.

"Can I have something to cut off our ties?" Kaoru whispered, trying not to wake Hikaru.

The doctor closed the slot quickly without a word.

"Hey!" Kaoru whispered a bit more loudly.

The slot opened suddenly and Kaoru jumped.

"Here." Dr. Hirato said.

A pair of small sheers was shoved through the mail slot, like the kind you might uses for trimming a small tree.

Kaoru fumbled to catch them without a sound, thinking of Hikaru.

The slot shut, leaving Kaoru sitting in the darkness. He watched the doctor walk back to the middle of the living room and regain his cycle of pacing.

Kaoru looked down at the shears in his hands and maneuvered them so he could push them open. He struggled to get the plastic tie restraining his legs in between the blades of the shears.

He pushed his palms together with all his strength and the shears clipped the plastic in half. Kaoru allowed himself a small smile as he parted his legs, which ached from being in the same position for so long.

He then flipped the shears with his fingers and dug the blades under the tight ties. He then pushed his hands against his knees and the shears cut the tie with a loud snap, slightly scratching the skin of his one uninjured wrist.

Kaoru felt much better unrestrained.

He didn't feel so helpless.

He swiveled on his butt and crawled up to his sleeping brother. He softly clipped Hikaru's ties from both his hands and legs. It was much easier to do with free hands.

Hikaru shifted, and Kaoru froze, afraid he had woken him. But he didn't open his eyes.

Kaoru smiled and pushed Hikaru's bangs from his eyes. Hikaru wrinkled his nose and sniffed.

Kaoru slid back to the door and pushed the shears through, hearing them hit the floor with a thump. The doctor didn't come to retrieve them, though.

He didn't see the doctor through the slot, but he could hear him.

He sounded like he was speaking to someone at the door of the cabin.

Kaoru perked up excitedly, believing there was someone the that would help him and his brother. He opened his mouth, but hesitated.

_I could yell for help, but the doctor wouldn't be very happy with that._

Maybe if he pretended to be calling for the doctor and not for help, he wouldn't invoke Dr. Hirato's wrath.

"Hey doctor!" he yelled through the slot, "I finished cutting the zip ties! Do you want your shears?" He hoped that this would be enough information to alarm the other person of the situation.

There was no answer.

Suddenly Dr. Hirato began talking again, and Kaoru could catch a few wisps of another unfamiliar voice.

The voices got louder and more strained.

It sounded as if Dr. Hirato was arguing with someone.

_Maybe it's the police._

He heard the door slam.

Dr. Hirato stomped over to the closet and grabbed the shears, roughly slamming the mail slot closed and almost crushing Kaoru's fingers.

Hikaru stirred and rubbed his eyes, sitting up against the wall.

"What's goin' on?" he mumbled groggily.

Kaoru shushed him and re-opened the slot, peeking into the living room.

He gasped.

There was a second person in the room.

"What is it?" Hikaru asked, waking up completely at Kaoru's exited expression.

The doctor rushed back over to the door and slammed the slot closed again, catching Kaoru's fingers this time.

Kaoru yelped and Hikaru slid over to sit beside him.

"Keep that _closed_." the doctor hissed.

Kaoru waited for the visitor to ask who was in the closet, or who Dr. Hirato was talking to. But they didn't.

Hikaru looked at Kaoru with puzzled eyes.

"Someone's here." Kaoru whispered. Hikaru's eyes widened.

"Who is it? Do they know we're here?"

"I don't know." Kaoru whispered.

He jumped onto his stomach and peeked through the crack under the door. Dr. Hirato had sat down on the couch, but the visitor was still standing, so he couldn't see their body. He could only see their feet.

It seemed like they were talking, so Kaoru turned his head to listen.

"What are they saying?" Hikaru asked, placing his ear on the door.

Kaoru shushed him again and listened harder.

"-don't like it, then go to the police! I'll hunt you down. Don't think you're any different than they are, I'll kill you just the same." That voice was the doctor's. He was hissing venomously at the visitor.

Kaoru was very confused.

It seemed like the visitor knew about what Dr. Hirato was doing.

But then why wasn't he doing anything to help the twins?

_An accomplice maybe?_

Kaoru froze as he heard the other person begin to talk.

"You know I wouldn't do that." the voice replied softly, submissively.

Kaoru processed the voice.

It didn't sound like a grown man, it sounded like a boy, maybe a teenager.

Kaoru's heart was racing.

He was very confused.

Kaoru couldn't take it anymore; he pushed open the slot with a loud bang. Dr. Hirato jumped up, but Kaoru was able to glimpse the face of the startled boy.

The boy was younger than the twins, maybe thirteen or fourteen. His hair was long and jet black, falling in locks across his eyes and around his face.

Kaoru's amber eyes met the boy's blue ones.

The boy looked away.

The doctor rushed over to the door and bent down, blocking Kaoru's gaze with his head.

"Do that again, and I'll have to bruise that pretty face of yours." he purred.

Kaoru didn't answer but Hikaru growled and glared through the slot at the doctor.

The mail slot pinged closed and Kaoru flinched. Hikaru huffed angrily and moved back a little.

Kaoru went back to peeking under the door.

He heard the boy say something to Dr. Hirato, who responded by walking out of the cabin, slamming the door behind him.

A few moments passed.

The boy then rushed toward the closet, and Kaoru's heart rose.

_He's going to let us go!_

The mail slot was pushed open and pair of blue eyes looked in.

"Are you okay?" the boy asked.

Kaoru shook his head no.

"My name is Tama. I'm sorry he's doing this to you."

Hikaru crawled forward to join Kaoru at the slot. They both looked out with one eye so they could both see.

"My name is Kaoru." he whispered back.

"I'm Hikaru." Hikaru said, squinting to try and see the boy better.

They waited a moment for the boy to unlock the door, but he didn't.

"Why aren't you helping us escape?"

"I can't." Tama said, averting his eyes sheepishly.

"Why not?"

"I can't disobey him. He'll kill me."

"If you run and get the police, they'll protect you." Kaoru whispered, trying to reason with him.

"They'll put you in a safe house with armed guards and everything." Hikaru added. Kaoru nodded in agreement.

The boy moved back and sighed.

"Even if that's true, I can't go against his wishes." Tama said sheepishly.

"Why not?" Hikaru asked, annoyance creeping into his voice.

"Because, he's my father."

* * *

**And the plot thickens...**


	10. Chapter 10

**Here you go, I have nothing to say I just hate leaving this space blank so...here- read, review, enjoy, ect.**

* * *

Tama bit his lip as he walked toward the cabin, rolling his rusty bike along side himself.

His eyes wandered to the space beside his tiny house, and with a feeling of dread, he realized the white van belonging to his father was parked on the gravel driveway.

His father was back.

He had been gone for three weeks, leaving Tama alone. He had been paying the bills for Tama, but Tama had not known where he was staying, he just knew he was somewhere luxurious, because the money he sent back to Tama was much more than he usually got from his jobs.

His father would change jobs often, moving from career to career, faking his I.D. at every one.

But still, Tama felt less anxious when his father was gone.

He knew there wouldn't be any outbursts or fighting.

Now he was back.

Tama stopped halfway up the driveway and pushed his bike over, letting it clash to the ground.

He shoved his hands in his pockets and looked up at the sky. It was getting dark, but there were still a few rays of sunlight washing through the trees. Tama pursed his lips and blew his breath toward the clouds, watching his frozen breath drift higher and higher until it dissolved in a wisp.

He sighed heavily and dropped his eyes to the pebbles beneath his feet.

Butterflies were fluttering in his stomach as he thought about his father, and what he had probably done while in another town.

He knew what his dad coming back meant.

It meant he had another boy.

Tama clenched his fists and crouched onto the ground, tucking his head of black hair into his knees. He felt terrible, he felt guilty, and he felt like a bad person.

His dad was a killer, and he knew it.

But the worst thing was...

He never did anything to stop him.

He was thirteen, almost fourteen, he knew right from wrong, right?

But he was too scared to so anything, to tell anyone.

"Coward." Tama whispered to himself, hiding in the darkness of his knees.

He sighed again and stood, brushing his bangs out of his face.

"Maybe this time." Tama said to himself, trying to convince himself that he would help the boy this time.

He said this, but he knew he could never be brave enough.

He knew in his heart, he could never stand up to his father.

He walked over to the back of the van and reached for the handle of the back door, but he stopped in horror when he noticed blood smeared across the right door. He pulled his hand back, shaking. He felt light headed. He dropped his book bag and rushed to the cabin, freezing at the front door.

He swallowed his trepidation and rapped loudly on the peeling paint.

He winced and backed away as the sound of heavy feet approached the door.

They stopped suddenly and the door knob turned silently, adding to Tama's nervousness.

It opened a crack, and Tama could see his father's cold eyes taking him in. The door slammed shut and Tama heard his father fumbling with the metal chain lock.

The door swung open and Tama's eyes drifted to the ground, avoiding his father's gaze.

His father said nothing; he simply stood there, his eyes boring into Tama's head. Tama bowed his head deeper, allowing his bangs to hide his face.

"Where were you?" Tama mumbled.

"I was taking a well-deserved vacation."

"Well deserved, sure." Tama scoffed softly.

His father reached forward and took hold of his face with one warm hand, pulling it up so Tama would have to look his father in the eyes.

"Don't backtalk." he said dangerously, his mouth cut into a deep frown.

"Whatever." Tama said quietly, pulling his face from his father hand.

"Hey doctor! I finished cutting the zip ties! Do you want your shears?" a voice yelled from the living room. Tama stiffened and his head snapped to face his father, realizing that his suspicions were correct. He looked at his father with disgust.

"I knew it!" Tama yelled, his voice rising in anger, "I knew you did it again! You're_ insane_, you're_ sick_! You're-" his father interrupted his screeching by grabbing him roughly by the bangs. He pulled him toward himself, causing Tama to wince and grab at his hands to try and minimize the sharp pain.

"Shut. Up." his father hissed vehemently, throwing him back onto the gravel driveway. Tama landed with a yelp, sharp stones digging into his back.

He pushed himself back onto his feet and glared at his father, his eyes tearing from the pain. His father glared back. Then he turned swiftly and walked back into the house.

Tama rubbed his scratched hands against his black jeans and fixed his hair. His head was throbbing relentlessly.

He slowly moved toward the door and strode inside the cabin. His father stood near the dusty sofa, eyeing him cautiously. Tama looked around the dirty living room, which he hadn't cleaned since his father had disappeared, and his gaze settled on the closet. The boy would be inside that closet by now, and he _knew_ there was a boy.

His dad never came back after a _vacation_ without a victim.

He wondered who the boy was, if he had family, friends. The thought made his gut wrench with shame.

"So, Tama," his father started, glancing at the raven haired boy, "Will you finally help me with this one? You're what, fifteen?"

"Thirteen."

"Old enough. I started when I was sixteen, with people at least. The animals came sooner…yes, you'll help me with them." His father said. Tama's eyes widened with surprise.

"_Them?"_ he asked, moving toward his father, who grinned.

"Oh yes, this time I captured two beautiful prizes, twins in fact."

"_Are you insane?_ You can't kill them both." Tama hissed. His father's face hardened.

His father was pulling something far too risky. Two missing brothers would cause too much publicity.

His dad was going to get himself caught, and then Tama would be alone.

"If you don't like it, then go to the police! I'll hunt you down. Don't think you're any different than they are, I'll kill you just the same." His father growled. Tama didn't doubt it. His father would kill him without hesitation if he were to betray him. Not only that, but Tama was getting older, and his appearance wasn't far from his father's favorite "type" of prize.

_If I'm not careful, I'll be the next victim._

"You know I wouldn't do that." Tama said softly, looking down at his beaten converse shoes.

His father sniffed and mumbled something incoherent.

Suddenly a loud bang issued from the closet that made Tama and his father jump. Tama looked to the source of the noise and realized the boy had slammed the mail slot open. Tama's eyes met the boys, and Tama shivered.

He looked away, ashamed.

Tama's father flew to the closet and slammed the slot closed, hissing something at the boy.

He then walked from the room, openly annoyed.

Tama heard the cabin door open and close with a bang.

This was his chance to apologize to the twins. Maybe then he wouldn't feel so terrible.

He then rushed to the closet, sliding onto his knees to become level with the slot. He pushed it open and was startled by two pairs of amber eyes focused on his face.

He swallowed nervously and said the first thing that came to mind.

"Are you okay?"

One boy shook his head and the other moved closer to the door. Tama was amazed. They were identical.

"My name is Tama. I'm sorry he's doing this to you." And he was, he thought his father was the most disgusting human there had ever been, but he was still his father, unfortunately.

The twins introduced themselves as Kaoru and Hikaru.

Tama waited for them to say more, but they simply stared at him.

"Why aren't you helping us escape?" they asked. Were they crazy? Did they know what would happen if he did that?

"I can't." Tama said, averting his eyes sheepishly. He could never let them go, the thought of what his father would do to him was…

"Why not?"

"I can't disobey him. He'll kill me."

"If you run and get the police, they'll protect you." One twin said. That was a lie, Tama knew it. His father told him the police were bad, they hurt people. The police always let people down.

"They'll put you in a safe house with armed guards and everything." the other twin said. Tama wrung his hands and moved away from the door.

"Even if that's true, I can't go against his wishes." Tama said timidly, biting his lip.

"Why not?" one of the twins asked.

"Because, he's my father."

The twins' mouths dropped into identical faces of awe.

Tama's throat tied in a knot as he watched the distrust seep into their eyes.

"You're-" a twin started, but Tama let the slot fall closed and backed up, walking toward his room. They despised him now, the twins Hikaru and Kaoru. Who wouldn't, knowing who his father was?

Tama rushed into his room and fell onto his bed. He clenched his teeth and buried his head into his pillow, crushing it with his face. Tears blurred his eyes and stained his pillow as he let his emotions take over. He hated crying, it made him feel weak.

But in that moment he allowed himself a second of self-pity.

Why _me_? Why is he _my_ father?

* * *

The twins stared at each other, blinking in the sudden darkness.

"This is insane."

"I know."

They sat there for a few minutes, each processing what they had learned about the boy.

"Maybe we can persuade him somehow." Hikaru tried. Kaoru shook his head.

"I don't think that's going to happen. Dr. Hirato raised that kid; I don't think we can trust him."

"He seemed worried about us though."

"For all we know, he's a killer too." Kaoru said. It was hard for him to believe, the kid looked so innocent, and his eyes had been so _sad_.

They both sighed.

"So what do we do? He's our only chance." Hikaru said, sliding up against the door.

"Hope he'll have a change of heart, I guess."

* * *

**I thought Tama's POV would be interesting so sorry there isn't much Kaoru and Hikaru action going on. I just re-did the chapter and re-posted it. I didn't think it was good enough for you guys!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello, new chapter, enjoy it.**

* * *

Kyoya's hands tightened around his cell phone as he pondered the information he had just received.

After sending his family's police force to the roads and highways, they had found a man who had seen the twins. He was half dead at the time and only slightly conscious, but his officers had managed to pull some good leads from him while he as in the ambulance.

The injuries the man had sustained made Kyoya worry.

There had been a short stab wound along his back, so deep the spine was visible.

Kyoya had remained calm until then, but now he was beginning to realize how dire the twins' situation really was.

They were in the hands of a killer, a serial killer, who found it amusing to murder teenage boys.

This man had enough strength to drive a sharp object deep into a man's back.

He could only imagine what he might've been doing to the twins at that very moment.

_No, don't even try to imagine that._

He sighed and rubbed his face, trying to clear his mind.

He couldn't help feeling responsible. Maybe if he had somehow updated the computer systems of the school like he had planned to do, the killer wouldn't have been able to hack in.

Kyoya grimaced and squeezed his phone even harder, causing the buttons to beep.

He watched the rest of the host club as they talked quietly next to the doors entering the school.

Kyoya envied them slightly.

They were oblivious to the reality of the situation.

Kyoya felt they weren't really grasping the imminence of what was going to happen to the twins.

They didn't understand how serious it was.

They just didn't-

"Kyoya."

Kyoya jumped, startled, and realized Tamaki was standing in front of him.

"Hm? What is it?"

"Um, I know this might sound weird, but can we go out driving? We feel like we should be looking…" Tamaki said seriously, his violet eyes downcast.

Kyoya realized the rest of the host club was watching them.

_Maybe they do understand._

"I suppose we could arrange that."

Tamaki's face lit up with a bright smile. Kyoya was relieved to see it.

"So we're going then?"

The rest of the club had gathered behind Tamaki and were staring at Kyoya.

Kyoya pushed his slipping glassed up the bridge of his nose.

"I'll prepare a van." he said. The club members smiled.

_They get more than I thought they did, but…they still don't know the extent of Hikaru and Kaoru's situation. _

They didn't know what that murderer _did_ to his victims…

Kyoya did. He had the pictures in his back pocket, showing the crimes scenes, the gruesome murders, the bodies…

Kyoya would never let the rest of the club see those photos.

It would take away what hope they had left.

* * *

Hikaru and Kaoru were awoken by a bright light.

It might have been morning, they couldn't tell.

They were laying layered on each other, Kaoru squashed sideways against a wall and Hikaru's feet across his chest.

They both opened their eyes groggily and realized the closet light, which they hadn't known existed, was on.

"It hurts." Hikaru groaned, rubbing his eyes.

Kaoru rolled over, relieving himself of Hikaru's heavy feet.

He looked for the switch, but there wasn't one. Kaoru realized the switch must've been outside the door, which meant someone was at the closet.

"Wakey, wakey, morning time." A loathsome voice said through the mail slot. Hikaru sat up, completely awoken by the sound of the doctor's upbeat tone. Hikaru and Kaoru both slid to the back of the closet, getting as far from the door as possible.

They heard the ping of the mail slot and glanced at it, horrified to spot Dr. Hirato's cold eyes watching them.

"Breakfast." the doctor said with a sickly sweet voice. He pushed a thin plate loaded with pancakes and strawberries into the slot, waiting for the twins to grab it.

_So it is the next day_.

Hikaru made a move for the plate, but Kaoru slapped his arm down.

"Don't you remember who this creep is? It's probably drugged." he hissed. Hikaru rubbed his arm and gazed at the plate with desire, his eyes wide.

"I'm hungry too, but we can't." Kaoru sighed, his own stomach grumbling in response to the sweet scent of fresh fruit.

"If we don't eat, we'll die anyway." Hikaru reasoned. Kaoru looked at the plate and his mouth watered.

"But…Okay." Kaoru said, defeated.

Hikaru grabbed the plate and set it on the ground, grabbing a golden brown pancake and shoving it into his mouth with much enthusiasm.

Kaoru picked one up and cautiously took a bite. He suddenly realized how hungry he really was and stuffed the rest in his mouth, chewing vigorously and swallowing quickly.

Hikaru reached for his fourth pancake when he realized the doctor was still there, watching and smiling maliciously.

"Go away." Hikaru mumbled through a mouth full of pancake and strawberry.

"No, I think I'll stay just a bit longer."

Kaoru glared at the doctor and suddenly stopped chewing.

The doctor's grin expanded.

Kaoru froze.

He spit his food out, coughing.

Hikaru complained and backed away.

"Spit it out!" Kaoru screamed, pouncing on Hikaru and forcing him to release his mouth full of pancake.

"Too late. It's in your system." the doctor said with a sly smile. He closed the slot.

"I told you…not…not eat." Kaoru forced out at Hikaru, his head beginning to pound.

Hikaru leaned his back against the wall and winced. He fell slowly to the side until he was collapsed on his stomach. He wasn't asleep, he just couldn't move.

_The paralyzer again._

Kaoru stiffened and slowly fell onto the dirty floor.

The door lock clicked and the doctor entered, that grin still attached to his cheeks.

He crouched down so the twins would be able to see him clearly.

"I'm gonna borrow Kaoru for a bit, okay Hikaru?" he said, grabbing Kaoru by the arms and pulling him toward the door.

"Get off of him! If you try and hurt him, I'll kill you" Hikaru screamed with much effort.

The doctor laughed.

"You will be paralyzed for the next twenty minutes; there is no way _you_ will do any killing. Anyway, I'm not going to hurt him, I'm just going to rough him up a little bit, that's all."

* * *

**You'll see what he means by "rough him up" soon. Hehehe...REVIEW PLEASE I don't know how you like it if you don't.**

**It's my birthday tomorrow, today now actually, its 12:06. yay.**


	12. Chapter 12

**I AM SO SORRY ITS SUPER SHORT I HAD TO WRITE AN ESSAY AND DO AN ALGEBRA PACKET IN ONE NIGHT. THAT'S PROCRASTINATION FOR YA. Anyway, I'll probably write tomorrow and post it tomorrow as well, so don't die. DON'T DIE. Sorry its so short again it's barely even a chapter.**

* * *

Tama heard screams and banging issuing from the living room as he lay on his bed, sulking.

He nervously shifted up and off his bed, peeking out of the doorway. He saw his father, and he saw one of the twins, Hikaru or Kaoru, he couldn't tell, being dragged out of the closet while the other twin screamed in retaliation.

He could tell the twin in the closet was very angry.

He was saying things toward his father Tama would never dare repeat.

Tama's father stopped dragging the limp boy for a moment to catch his breath and glanced over at Tama, who shriveled against the doorframe, trying to hide himself from view.

"Get back in your room and close the door." he instructed threateningly, glaring at Tama with fire in his eyes. Tama's breath caught in his throat and he turned around quickly, pulling his door closed with a loud slam.

His heart racing and he felt jumpy.

He slid back onto his bed, hugging his blue pillow.

It was about to start.

This was the worst part.

He hated having to listen.

With a sudden realization, Tama jumped from his bed and to his small cube shaped dresser, pulling open the top drawer so roughly he knocked over his lamp.

He took his IPod from inside a bland gray sock and sat back down on his bed. He had almost forgotten that he had it, having bought it with the extra money his father sent home.

He stuck his neon green ear buds in and lay down, trying to relax. He scrolled through his music and found his new favorite song, I'll Drown by Sóley.

He pulled his black hood over his mop of black hair.

He turned the IPod up all the way, blocking out any possible sound from the outside world.

The IPod was perfect.

It blocked out the spine tingling screams, the screams that were about to take place.

* * *

**Ooooo I love Tama and hate Tama. He's just a poor little emoish child is all...sorry it's so short again. sorry. sorry. **


	13. Chapter 13

**Sorry I updated late, but I have two excuses, finals and a broken finger! It sucks, the finals more so...anyway, enjoy the following.**

* * *

Kaoru watched the doctor as he moved his feet backwards across the musty wood boards. They were headed for what looked like the bathroom.

Kaoru was trying to remain calm as he was brought closer and closer to what the doctor had in store for him.

Dr. Hirato was going to "rough him up".

He could imagine a million things that could mean.

Dr. Hirato seemed to pick up on his apprehension.

"Don't worry Kaoru, I won't kill you." The doctor said to the frightened boy, glancing down at his victim with a dreadfully happy smile.

_Yet_. He won't kill me _yet_.

"What…are?" Kaoru choked, trying to force aside the effects of the drug.

"What am I going to do? Is that what you mean? Well my dear Kaoru, that's a secret. We don't want to ruin the surprise, now do we?" The doctor said with glee, pulling Kaoru across the final stretch of floor and onto the cold tile of the bathroom.

It was outdated, with black and white tiles and a dirty blue sink, toilet, and bath. Next to the sink was an old, beaten down chair. It looked burnt, the legs charred.

The doctor set Kaoru down on the chilled tile floor and stood up, stretching his back with a groan. He then pulled out a needle and vile. He filled up the syringe and forced it into Kaoru's arm. Kaoru would have yelped if he had the strength.

"The drug wears off pretty quickly, so I'm giving you more, just in case." The doctor said with a sickly sweet tone. He walked over to the bathtub.

Kaoru shivered as the coolness of the floor penetrated his shirt and seeped into his body.

His chest felt tight from trepidation, trepidation for what was to come.

_What is he going to do?_

The doctor turned the water on and shoved a dirty rag into the drain so it would fill the entire tub.

_Is he going to drown me?_

Kaoru began to panic. He had always thought that drowning was the worst way to die.

The doctor turned and walked back to where Kaoru was lying on the floor. Kaoru tried to move away, but he couldn't. He could only manage to wiggle his fingers.

"Up you go." The doctor said, pulling Kaoru up with a huff. Kaoru closed his eyes, waiting for the cold wetness of water to rush into his clothes and over his head, suffocating him.

But it didn't come.

Instead he found himself sitting on a chair, the aroma of smoke stinging his eyes and throat.

He was confused.

The water filled the tub half way and the doctor turned the nozzle to cut the flow. He then walked over to the chair where Kaoru was sitting. He bent down to his eye level.

The doctor was so close that Kaoru could feel Dr. Hirato's hot breath on his face.

"Stay here." He whispered, his sour breath flowing across Kaoru's cheeks.

The doctor walked from the room, leaving Kaoru alone on the burnt and rickety chair while he gazed at the clear water sliding around the bath tub in waves.

His ears suddenly picked up the sound of banging from the living room.

_Hikaru._

Hikaru's drug had already worn off. The doctor was right; it didn't last very long at all. Maybe Hikaru would break out and save him from Dr. Hirato. Then they could escape, and maybe take Tama along.

But that was just a fantasy; a fantasy Kaoru wished would take place in reality.

The doctor interrupted his thoughts by strutting into the room carrying a bucket and some strange metal rod. The rod was about twelve inches long, silver in color, and had a chord and plug attached to it.

_A curling iron maybe?_

_Maybe he's going to beat me with it, or burn me._

Kaoru shivered uncontrollably at the thought.

"Time to begin. Just relax." The doctor said, his usual smile growing even larger. The doctor's eyes were shining with longing, as if Kaoru was a piece of cake he was about to sink his teeth into.

The doctor walked next to the tub, where an outlet was. He plugged the rod into the wall and placed it carefully on the floor. He then pulled the bucket through the tub, filling it to the brim with water.

_What in the world is that lunatic trying to do?_

Dr. Hirato lugged the heavy bucket over to Kaoru, spilling some on the floor.

He stopped when he reached the chair.

Then he lifted the bucket above his head and tipped it over on Kaoru.

Kaoru gasped as the cold water rushed through his hair and across his body, soaking him to the core. He began to shiver immediately, so violently that he accidently bit his tongue, causing the taste of metal to flow through his mouth.

The water dripped onto the floor at Dr. Hirato's feet, who stepped back to avoid it.

"That was a close one. I certainly don't want to get my feet wet. That would end badly." The doctor said with a grimace. Kaoru glared at him through his dripping bangs, enticing him to explain. He didn't.

"I found this was the best way to increase conduction." Dr. Hirato said, his usual happy smile curling into something more sinister.

_Conduction?_

The doctor walked over to where the rod was lying on the floor and picked it up carefully by the rubber handle. He walked back to Kaoru. The cord was just long enough that the rod would touch Kaoru if the doctor tried.

"I fabricated this myself from a special kind of metal that is just right for its function. The metal is a fantastic conductor; I'm amazed I was able to make it." Dr. Hirato said with pride.

_Conduction, rubber, and water._

Kaoru realized with a feeling of horror how they were all connected.

_They all have to do with electricity._

Kaoru's eyes widened and he tried to speak, but whether it was the drug or the terror he was feeling, he couldn't form a single word.

_He isn't going to burn me with it. He's going to-_

"I guess you could say electrocution is my thing." Dr. Hirato said, a hint of laughter playing at his words.

* * *

Hikaru collapsed onto the floor, his hands throbbing from pounding at the door.

His throat was tight and his heart was racing.

_What is he doing to Kaoru?_

Hikaru shook the thought from his head.

He remained on the floor, catching his breath.

But he froze when he heard that horrible sound, the sound that he never wanted to hear.

His eyes widened, his fists clenched, and he flew off the floor and onto the door, smashing his fists, feet, and head against it with all the strength in his body.

He screeched and yelled at the top of his lungs as the horrible sound continued, driving a nail into his heart.

Hot, helpless tears sprung from his eyes and fell from his face as he listened to the sound of his little brother's agonized scream.

* * *

**Ooooh thing are getting real. Please review, it makes me happy :3**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello, have fun reading, it took me forever to write because I started over once. It's Friday. I'm tired, but here you go.**

**Thanks to those of you who have reviewed, favorited, and followed I love you guys! It gives me incentive to write.**

* * *

This feeling was a new one.

That was all it was, a feeling.

It didn't include any thinking or speaking, because the pain didn't allow Kaoru that much.

Pain.

It hurt, to put it bluntly.

It was the kind of pain your body wants to reject, but can't because the pain is too strong, too combative, too persistent to cause you harm.

The kind of pain you can't remember afterward because your mind doesn't want to.

The initial shock of the pain left Kaoru breathless, his eyes blurring with yellow and red, his mouth filled with blood.

His fingers twitched and his toes were burning so hot he could have believed they were ablaze.

His entire body was screaming in agony.

He blinked to clear the spots from his tear filled eyes and saw a flash of metal approaching the exposed skin of his neck

_Not again, please, please, not again…_

He leaned back and bowed his head, clenching his teeth as terrified tears rushed down his trembling cheeks.

Kaoru wanted to die.

* * *

Tama rocked forward and back, forward and back.

He had been wrong.

Now he would have to listen.

He had been wrong.

His eyes grew wet as he let guilt and shame engulf him.

His IPod wouldn't be loud enough.

* * *

"Snow." Haruhi said, holding one hand out to catch a perfectly formed flake.

She blew it back into the air and watched it sail away.

The snow made her sad. She knew that both Hikaru and Kaoru adored the snow.

She was sitting on a log next to the van, which was stopped at the side of the street. The van held the rest of the host club. It was too muggy in the van, and Haruhi had requested they pull over for a quick break so she could clear her head.

She couldn't take being around the rest of her friends any longer, partly because it was exhausting, but mostly because she could keep her tears back anymore.

She allowed them to fall from her long lashes, tracing wet tracks along her face.

She hated crying, especially in front of other people.

But she couldn't help it. She was scared, terrified, of losing the twins.

She cleared her throat, trying to dissipate the knot in it.

Now she had to be strong, she had to suck it up and help the twins with everything she could offer.

She had to keep the host club in good spirits.

The twins had been gone for almost a day.

_Anything could be happening to them..._

Haruhi stood and wiped away the wetness, breathing in heavily.

She glanced at the van and realized with relief that nobody had seen her in her moment of weakness.

She pulled on a hopeful face and opened the door to the van, climbing inside with her welcoming friends.

Kyoya nodded to her and turned back to the windshield. He was in the passenger seat, next to a police force driver.

He thought what he had just witnessed was curious indeed.

He had sometimes considered Haruhi a bit ignorant, and even a bit unfeeling.

But to see her cry was difficult for him, perhaps because he sometimes saw a little of himself in Haruhi.

She had never really shown her emotions openly before.

Maybe, like him, she was just being strong for the sake of her friends.

* * *

"You're so _stupid_. You're a coward, a worthless coward. Why can't you do anything right?" Tama whispered to himself while sitting on his bed, hiding his head in his knees. He had abandoned the IPod when it stopped blocking the sound out and was now listening to the heart wrenching screams of that poor boy, that innocent boy.

Tama jumped up from his bed with a yell. He stormed over to where his lamp was lying on its side and picked it up.

He threw it against the wall with a deafening crash.

"WHY?" he screamed, reaching up at his hair and pulling it. He collapsed onto his hands and knees. His eyes seeped warm salty tears and his nose started to run as he allowed himself to sob.

Why was he like this, so scared, so selfish?

He pounded at the floor, throwing a tantrum like fit. He shook his head back and forth, his tears staining the carpet.

He hated himself.

Yet he didn't do a damn thing to change what he hated.

* * *

Hikaru couldn't breathe.

He was exhausted and he was beaten. His hands were bruised and bloody, his head ached, and he had probably broken few toes, because his feet were throbbing with horrible pain.

_That's nothing._

Kaoru had to be getting worse.

He was still screaming that horrible scream, the scream that Hikaru despised to hear.

He wondered if Kaoru was dying.

Hikaru collapsed onto the floor and clenched his bleeding fists.

He winced and clamped his hands over his ears as his brother screamed again.

Only this time it was cut short.

Hikaru froze, expecting the worst.

He jumped up and shoved his hand through the mail slot, trying to see what had happened.

Everything was quiet.

He couldn't hear the doctor talking, Kaoru, nothing.

_The doctor didn't go too far, did he?_

Hikaru's heartbeat fluttered to an alarming rate as he watched the bathroom door slowly creak open. Sweat dripped down his face as he watched the doctor come from the room, back first.

Dr. Hirato turned around and Hikaru gasped as he spotted his baby brother lying limp in his arms.

_Kaoru's not…he's not…_

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO YOU SICK BASTARD? I'M GOING TO MURDER YOU!" Hikaru bellowed through the mail slot, regaining his strength. He tried to jam his arm through the slot but it didn't fit.

He wanted his brother back one way or another. He rammed against the door, screaming at the top of his lungs. He punched, kicked, bit, and crashed against the door, but the lock held firm.

"LET ME OUT!" he screamed.

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" the doctor bellowed just as loud. Hikaru froze, shocked. The doctor was really pissed off.

Hikaru realized he should listen to the doctor, since he _was_ carrying his brother in his arms, and in doing so, carrying his life.

Dr. Hirato could take it whenever he wanted to.

"Sit against the back wall of the closet. Now!" Dr. Hirato barked at Hikaru. Hikaru closed the mail slot and followed his instructions.

Dr. Hirato moved forward and rolled something through the crack of the door. Hikaru picked it up. It was a little test tube with Styrofoam rap at the top tied with a rubber band to keep the liquid inside. The liquid was runny and honey colored.

"Drink it." Dr. Hirato said forcefully. Hikaru hesitated. Then he ripped off the plastic wrap.

"_Drink it_." he growled again at Hikaru, glaring through the slot. Hikaru put the glass tube to his lips and drank. It tasted terrible, but that was the least of his problems.

He stood and stumbled unsteadily to the door.

"Give Kaoru back." Hikaru said, falling onto his hands and knees. Whatever the drug was doing, it was happening quickly.

Hikaru heard the click of the door lock and it swung open to reveal Kaoru on the floor outside the closet. The doctor pushed him into the tiny room with his foot.

Hikaru crawled over to his brother, noticing strange burns across his neck, and the fact that he was soaking wet.

"He isn't dead?"

It was more of a plea than a question.

"Not really." Dr. Hirato said, with a twitch of the mouth. He wasn't smiling as often anymore.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Hikaru growled, but he fell onto his stomach before he got an answer. He could no longer move his body.

He was once again paralyzed.

"I'm hoping you might stay conscious a bit longer. Kaoru's a pretty one, but he's not very tough. He can't stand pain worth a damn and he threw up all over my shoes. Disgusting." Dr. Hirato hissed vehemently. Hikaru glared at him with a passion, since he had lost his ability to speak.

"Who knows," the doctor said with the slightest smirk, "Maybe you'll be my new favorite."

* * *

**I like reviews. A lot. **


	15. Chapter 15

**This is short, but I have exams, so don't kill me. Enjoy!**

* * *

"I doubt we'll find anything out here." Kyoya sighed, pushing his slipping glasses up the bridge of his nose. He was in the van with the rest of the club, excluding the twins of course.

The van was slowly inching down a stretch of back road off one of the exits they were searching. This road in particular was surrounded by tall white birch trees covered in snow. The contrast of white on white made the scenery a little eerie.

"You never know, right?" Tamaki breathed, staring at the forest with tired eyes.

Mori was asleep, leaning against Haruhi, who had a very exhausted Honey on her lap. His eyes were half closed and he was beginning to drool on his bunny.

Tamaki was against the window, letting nothing get past his sight.

"You're right. They could be anywhere." Kyoya agreed.

Haruhi remained silent, staring out through the windshield. She perked up when she noticed a small gravel road, maybe a driveway.

"What's that?" She asked, gaining the attention of Tamaki and Kyoya. She pointed to the road.

"A trail maybe?" Kyoya suggested.

"Or a driveway." Haruhi said.

"Maybe. It's getting late, we should head back." Kyoya said. The other two nodded in agreement.

"Let's get going." Kyoya instructed the driver. He nodded and sped up, driving past that odd little road, the road that led to the inner center of the woods, which contained a tiny cabin.

What Haruhi, Kyoya, and Tamaki didn't know was that the Hitachiin twins were in that cabin at the end of that gravel road, and they had driven right past the people they were searching for.

* * *

Kaoru's eyes were blurry.

His mouth tasted terrible, like acid.

His nose burned and his fingers wouldn't stop twitching.

Lying on the floor, hurting like hell, he just wanted to stay there.

Bu Hikaru needed him.

Kaoru could move, even if it hurt to. His muscles were tired, as if he had gone to the gym or run a marathon, maybe like both combined. Even so, he had to sit up.

If he didn't sit up, he didn't make it to the door.

If he couldn't make it to the door, he couldn't make it to Hikaru.

Hikaru was being dragged to the bathroom.

He as being dragged just like Kaoru had been.

Kaoru wasn't going to let what had happened to him happen to his brother.

There was no way he would let that doctor torture him.

Kaoru tried to sit up, and with much effort of the arms and legs in collaboration, he was able. He started sliding forward, toward the open door, toward his brother.

His arms were shaky, and he knew he would never be able to fight the doctor for his brother. He needed help.

_Someone I can win over._

"Tama!" Kaoru choked, his voice raspy. Nobody answered, and the doctor ignored hid feeble shouts.

"TAMA HELP!" Kaoru screamed, killing his throat. The doctor growled but continued, confident that Tama would ignore the shouts as well.

Kaoru waited, but Tama didn't come.

_Please._

The doctor almost had Hikaru at the bathroom door.  
_Please._

Kaoru clawed forward, reaching the closet door at last.

He would have to try it himself, even if he died in the attempt.

He braced himself, ready to use all of his strength to launch himself into an upright position.

He froze when the dim lights of the cabin went off, plunging them into darkness.

_The power is out._

A smile appeared on Kaoru's face as he realized what had happened.

"Tama." he whispered.

No power, no electrocution.

Tama had cut the power.

_Good boy, Tama._

* * *

**Good boy Tama indeed. Please review! I love them, they make my day.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Last day of school tomorrow! I'm a bit sad though...anyway, things are getting crazy in this story, like what the heck, right? So read it, review it, enjoy it, etc.**

**P.S. I say the F word! I never say that..ever. **

* * *

_I'm screwed._

_I am so screwed._

_He's going to kill me._

_He's going to kill me._

Tama was on his stomach, shimmying back out of the damp crawlspace.

He had just cut the power to the whole house.

_I'm dead._

He huffed and pushed himself toward the tiny door allowing him escape of the minuscule compartment under the cabin. He couldn't believe what he had just done.

Basically, he had just committed suicide.

Bu he didn't really feel that way.

He was scared of what his father would do, but the rush of rebellion was rushing through his body, the intriguing feeling forcing a smile onto his face

_A smile._

He hadn't smiled since…he couldn't remember.

It felt good.

He reached the little door and started to slide out, but froze when he heard banging from above him.

_Father isn't happy._

Tama was terrified, but he still felt proud, proud that he had finally done _something_.

"Now I just have to survive the aftermath." he whispered to himself, slipping onto the snow covered ground. He heard the door open and slam shut. His heart jumped.

"Shit. Shit. Shit." Tama whispered, crawling around one side of the cabin, praying to God his father was on the other and not about to walk right into him.

"TAMA!" his father yelled, fury apparent in his tone. Tama shivered and continued to cautiously crawl, soaking his black jeans and burning his hands with cold.

His entire body shuddered as a blast of cold, icy wind tore through his hoodie, forcing the hood from his dark hair.

He could hear his father stomping loudly through the snow at the opposite side of the cabin, headed for the crawlspace at the rear end of the house. He was probably going to turn the power back on.

Tama picked up one hand, ready to continue forward in his crawl, but stopped mid-stride, thinking.

A small smile crept cautiously across his face.

_Wow, two in one day._

He took a deep breath, readying himself, and turned around.

He moved quickly and quietly back along the side of the cabin, reaching the rear wall. He peeked around the corner and almost jumped out of his skin.

His father was there, right there. He didn't see Tama, he was too busy trying to fit into the crawlspace, but it still scared the shit out of Tama.

Tama took a shaky breath and moved back into the cover of the corner. He had a plan, a good one.

There was always a lock on the crawlspace door.

His father told him to always keep the lock on, but not to actually lock it.

He said if it just looked like it was locked, nobody would try to break in.

Tama could never help but think _who in_ _God's name would be in the middle of the woods looking for basements to rob?_

His dad was paranoid, after all.

There was a lock on the door. All Tama had to do was push it together so it would click closed, locking it tightly.

_Trapping father. This isn't going to end well for me._

He crouched in the snow, watching his father's feet disappear into the dark damp crawlspace.

He was hesitating, thinking of the consequences. He furrowed his brows, moister forming at his temples.

His father's feet disappeared through the door.

_Now or never Tama, just run over, shut the door, and lock it._

His heart was racing and his hands shook.

"Oh fuck it."

Tama jumped forward, slipping on the wet and icy snow, trying to reach he tiny wooden door. He dropped to his knees in front of the crawlspace and saw his dad at the electricity box, trying to figure it out.

Tama slowly closed the door, trying to remain inconspicuous.

_Quietly, quietly, quietly._

The door squeaked loudly and his father froze, pivoting his head to look at the door.

Tama slammed the door shut completely and fumbled with the lock.

With horror, he realized the lock was covered in a layer of ice, separating the little metal arch from its hole. Tama could hear his father shuffling toward the door, cursing as the low ceiling prevented him from reaching Tama more quickly.

"Come on!" Tama growled, smashing the lock against the small wooden door. The ice cracked but remained firm. Tama smashed it against the door again and the ice shattered. Tama quickly pushed the lock together and it clicked.

As soon as I was secure, his father crashed against the door, causing Tama to fall backwards and land hard on his butt. He stumbled to his feet and ran around the cabin to the front door, his father still banging at the wood and yelling insults at his son.

Tama felt like running away, running into the woods, but he knew that was what a coward would do. He had to do the right thing.

He pulled the door open with a bang and rushed inside, finding the living room empty.

"Tama."

Tama jumped and searched for the voice. He spotted a pair of identical and very frightened faces in the doorway to his bedroom.

The one twin, who he knew was Kaoru from the fact he was moving, was supporting Hikaru, who seemed to be able to move only slightly. There was no way they could run away with Hikaru weighing them down.

Should we leave him?

Tama shook his head at the ridiculous thought.

_There had to be something he could do._

He remembered something his father had once told him, something useful about the drugs he used, and where he kept them.

"I know." he said, rushing into his father's bedroom. It was windowless and small, and the bed took up three fourths of the room. It smelled like mold.

Tama couldn't remember the last time he'd been in that room.

Is father never let him, and he honestly didn't want to go in that room.

But it was needed now. Tama raced over to the only piece of furniture in the room besides the bed, a tiny three legged end table.

It was piled with junk: Old newspapers, moldy cups, plates, dusty syringes, and test tubes. Tama pushed them all onto the floor and searched for a small plastic container. It contained all the vials of drugs, mostly paralyzers.

He spotted it under a newspaper from three years before.

He ripped open the top, but dropped it when he heard banging from below his feet.

His father wasn't letting up.

He picked up the scattered contents of the containers.

He realized among the vials, there were also pictures of past victims. He gulped and placed them in his pocket. Why? He didn't know.

Tama found what he was searching for.

The antidote.

Tama's father had kept an antidote to the main paralyzer around just in case he ever stabbed himself with it on accident. It was just what Tama needed.

It would give Hikaru his movement back.

Tama grabbed it in one hand and a syringe from the floor with the other, rushing out of the room and into the living room, where Kaoru had managed to pull Hikaru.

"What's that?" Kaoru asked, nodding his head to indicate the vial Tama was holding.

"The antidote." Tama replied, filling the syringe. He kneeled down next to Hikaru and tried to steady his shaking hands.

"Sorry." Tama said, pushing the needle into Hikaru's arm. Hikaru closed his eyes tight, wincing.

"Sorry." he said again. Hikaru nodded painfully. Tama pulled the needle out and threw it. He then stood, trying to help Hikaru to his feet.

"So we just have to trek through the freezing cold woods now, right?" Hikaru said with much effort.

"Basically." Tama replied.

"Thanks for helping us." Kaoru said with a small smile.

Tama smiled back.

_Third time today._

The smile faded as an enormous crash sounded from the back of the house.

"Daddy is loose." Tama said, the twins looking at him in horror.

* * *

**You saw it, right? The...F bomb. Oh GOD WHATS WRONG WITH ME? Just kidding, I'm over reacting. I can't curse in real life either, I'm weird that way. I'm falling in love with Tama, aren't you?**


	17. Chapter 17

**I usually update sooner, but I was selfishly reading a fanfiction ALL DAY yesterday, which tired me out. I dislike writing when I'm tired, as I think it makes my writing suck.**

**Any who, read, review, and enjoy the following.**

* * *

Tama jumped toward the door and bolted it with trembling hands.

"Tama, what the hell?" Dr. Hirato screamed from outside of the house, seemingly furious at his son's betrayal.

"This is going badly." Tama panted, terror evident in his shaky voice.

"No, it's fine. We'll be fine." Hikaru said, shakily standing without any aid. The antidote worked wonders, giving him almost complete motion in under two minutes.

A bang sounded from the door as Dr. Hirato smashed his fists against the worn down wood. Tama jumped back, his eyes like those of a cornered animal.

"We have to leave. _Now_." Kaoru said, smoothing his hair back, trying to keep his wits.

"Agreed." Tama squeaked. The banging at the door grew louder and more forceful.

"Is there any other way out of here?" Hikaru asked, shuffling over to Tama with a slight limp, Kaoru shadowing him.

"Can we escape through the windows?" Kaoru tried, looking to Tama. Tama shook his head doubtfully.

"My dad is an expert at mur-what he does. He knows the escape routes in this house. A few years back he changed all the windows to smaller ones to avoid the risk of any escape that way. I sincerely doubt we'd fit." Tama sighed. Hikaru and Kaoru glanced at each other in despair.

"It's okay. I think I have an idea." Tama said cautiously. The three boys stood in a circle, trying to ignore the unsettling smashing at the door, which was beginning to crack slightly in places.

"Okay. First thing, now that Hikaru is back to normal, Kaoru is the weakest out of us right now, so he can't really help us fight. There's no way he's completely fine after what transpired earlier." Tama said, sounding a bit ashamed. Hikaru nodded and Kaoru pursed his lips in agreement.

"We're _all_ weak compared to him, but he can't take us all." Kaoru said, Hikaru nodding. Tama furrowed his brows.

"I don't know about that. You haven't seen him when he's really mad…he can be…brutal." Tama whispered.

"What can we do?" the twins asked in unison, startling Tama. They all jumped at a particularly loud crack in the door.

"Fight him, I guess. We could try and get some drugs into him. There are syringes in his room." Tama said, rushing toward his father's door. That thought came too late.

An enormous snapping sound came from the old door as a crack split it in half. Dr. Hirato's hand pushed through the large crack in the wood, groping for the door latch. The twins simultaneously ran forward and started pushing his hand back out the crevice. The doctor began screaming insults.

"TAMA HURRY!" Kaoru screeched. The doctor grabbed Hikaru's wrist with his hand and dug in with his nails, causing Hikaru to jumped back, trying to pry his arm from the iron grip.

Kaoru hit Dr. Hirato's hand with his clenched fists and the doctor released Hikaru, sending him flying backwards. Kaoru grabbed him to keep him from falling, but the doctor took use of the opportunity, finally finding the latch with his fingers.

Hikaru stayed put, holding his bleeding arm, but Kaoru ushered unsteadily forward in a last attempt to keep the door closed.

He stumbled, still dizzy from his earlier encounter, and reached the door just as the latch was undone.

The doctor slammed the door open with extraordinary force, almost smashing into Kaoru's head. Kaoru tried to back up as the doctor pushed through the doorway but the doctor was quicker.

He lunged at Kaoru and grabbed him by the shoulders, lifting him off the ground in unbelievable anger.

Kaoru gazed at the fire filled eyes of Dr. Hirato. Kaoru couldn't move.

He was shocked by the evil in the doctor's face.

_He doesn't look human anymore._

Hikaru's eyes widened as he watched the doctor pick his brother up with no effort.

He swallowed his fear and ignored his throbbing arm, running forward to aid his brother.

The doctor dropped Kaoru, who landed on his back with a gasp, and caught Hikaru in his hands mid-ram. He threw Hikaru against one wall of the livingroom.

Hikaru's head hit hard and he slowly slid to the floor, groaning.

Tama reappeared in the living room with a syringe in one hand and a tiny vial filled with fluid in the other.

He froze when he took in the scene that was unfolding. His father started toward him, raising one fist.

Tama's mouthed opened as if he wanted to scream, but no sound came out. His blue eyes were fearful.

Kaoru jumped up as an urge to protect the younger boy surged through his body, forcing his limbs to move.

He rushed forward, jumping past the doctor, and stood in front of the boy, wincing as the doctor continued forward. In a flash, the doctor pulled back his fist and slammed it forward into Kaoru's jaw. The impact reverberated through his skull.

_Electrocution hurts worse._

Then darkness.

* * *

"Kaoru!" Tama screamed, dropping down to where Kaoru was lying unconscious on the floor.

Tama looked at his father in terror, and his father smiled menacingly.

"I haven't noticed it until now Tama, but I think you're my type." he said, smiling horridly. Tama shuddered and stabbed the needle into the vial.

His father saw this action however, and kneed Tama in the face in one fluid motion. Tama fell onto his back, clasping his nose in pain. He looked at his hands and saw they were covered in blood.

_Dammit. Kaoru's out cold, father's blocking my escape route. We don't have a chance…but Hikaru. _

"Hikaru run!" Tama yelled, hoping for the love of God Hikaru was able to stand.

If Hikaru could get help, then they would all be saved.

* * *

Hikaru was only just beginning to stand, leaning on the wall for support, when he saw his brother fall to the ground.

His stomach burned with anger, and he stepped forward with wobbly legs, ready to tackle Dr. Hirato.

"Hikaru run!"

He heard Tama scream out to him, scream for him to run.

"Get help!" Tama yelled. The doctor turned his attention from the cowering, bleeding boy to Hikaru, who glanced at the open door leading to the snow covered woods.

He lunged forward, toward the open door, and the doctor simultaneously lunged for Hikaru.

Hikaru pushed through the door and into the cold winter air, almost slipping on the icy steps.

He screamed as he sped forward with all his might, the world around him seeming to slow to a crawl as he turned to watch the doctor chase him.

_Dr. Hirato looks like the devil._

That thought gave him a burst of terrified speed.

He turned to look straight ahead, taking in his surroundings.

_Trees._

_White birch trees and snow for miles._

He was supposed to get help.

_But from who?_

His feet crunched through the snow as he flew down what seemed to be a snow covered trail. He glanced behind him again and saw the doctor closing in.

Hikaru quickened his pace, breathing hard as the freezing cold air entered his lungs in painful gasps.

He turned again to see if he had outrun Dr. Hirato.

"Umph. Get the hell off!" Dr. Hirato yelled, falling into the snow.

Hikaru slowed, puzzled at what had stopped his pursuer. Dr. Hirato was laying in the snow, forced down by a small figure.

He caught a glimpse of a head of black hair and Hikaru realized who it was.

"Tama." he whispered in disbelief. Tama was on his father's back, pinning his arms to his sides and pushing Dr. Hirato's head in the snow.

"Keep running! Don't stop!" Tama screeched with huge pleading eyes, his nose still leaking blood. Hikaru stood still, not understanding.

"But what about you? What about Kaoru?" Hikaru asked quietly.

"If you don't get help, we're both dead." Tama gasped, struggling to keep his father down.

"Go!" Tama screamed, his screwed up face showing the amount of effort holding down a man three times his size really was.

Hikaru turned and began to jog, and then broke into a run as he picked up speed. He quickened his pace into a sprint, wind whipping through his orange hair.

_I can't believe I'm running away._

* * *

Tama watched as the older teen ran down the trail, disappearing around a corner, a cluster of trees blocking him from view.

His father managed to lift his head from the snow, gasping for air.

Tama pushed his father's arms tighter against his sides, trying his hardest to restrain him as long as possible.

"I'll give you a choice. I'm going to run back to the cabin and carry Kaoru to the road through the back trails. It's either me and Kaoru, or Hikaru. You choose." Tama said, hoping his bluff would fool his father.

Tama would never be able to carry Kaoru, and even if he could, he had no sense of direction. He would get hopelessly lost in minutes.

"Dammit. Two is better than one...that one will get away for now, then." his father mumbled. Tama smiled to himself, relieved his father had taken the bait.

"You are no longer my son." his father growled.

"Thank God." Tama said sincerely.

* * *

**Okay, good, Hikaru is going to get away safely and find help in no time...or is he? Duh-duh-duh. Review...please :3**

**New episode of one piece tonight. YES! **


	18. Chapter 18

**I apologize for this being a bit late, I was going to update yesterday, but something got in the way. Anyway, as always, read, review, and enjoy.**

* * *

"I'm sorry ma'am, we couldn't contact you or your husband, or you would have known sooner."

"That's not good enough! My boys are have been missing for two days and that's all you can tell me? _Sorry_? I should have known sooner!" a furious woman screeched, her eyes filled with tears.

"Technically, it has only been a day." the young police officer retorted, trying to hide that he was obviously intimidated by the combative woman.

"Should we do something?" Haruhi asked, watching the argument with concern.

"I'll say something." Kyoya sighed, walking toward the fuming woman.

They were standing in the Ootori Private Police Force headquarters, surrounded by police officers scurrying about and some people who looked like they were in the S.W.A.T. moving through the entrance in groups.

Haruhi, Kyoya, Mori, and Honey had arrived back at headquarters at nine o'clock that morning after they had each gone home to tried and sleep.

None of them had, they had been too worried. Kyoya hadn't even tried. Instead he had been researching the kidnapper's multiple aliases, trying to find some sort of clue.

It gave him nothing but disappointment and a killer headache.

The host club watched from afar, standing uncomfortably next to the entrance of HQ, as Kyoya edged warily toward the woman.

"Should we help him?" Honey asked quietly, somewhat startled by the woman.

"I don't know, maybe it's better we don't. Kyoya's good with this sort of thing." Haruhi said, biting her bottom lip as Kyoya got closer to the woman.

"Excuse me Mrs. Hitachiin, but can I be of assistance?" Perhaps you'd like to sit down?" Kyoya asked, stepping halfway in front of the young officer to shield him from the stricken woman.

Mrs. Hitachiin wiped her eyes and stepped back, panting slightly.

She allowed Kyoya to lead her to a nearby sitting area consisting of a few leather benches and a large coffee table at the center. Mrs. Hitachiin collapsed onto one of the benches, allowing her exhaustion to show. She sighed heavily as Kyoya sat on the bench in front of her.

"I'm sorry." She started, holding her hand in front of her eyes. Kyoya marveled at how closely the twins took after her mother. The same hair, the same eyes; the only real difference was her hair style, which was cropped sorter than her sons'.

Kyoya pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose and leaned forward, placing his palms together.

"Mr. Hitachiin was busy I presume?" he asked.

"He's away in America, for business." she replied with a soft voice. Kyoya had guessed as much.

"I understand. Do you have any questions?" Kyoya asked, trying to sound kind. It wasn't in his nature. He couldn't imagine her confusion, her questions, and her worries.

"About what?"

"Anything."

Mrs. Hitachiin bit her lip and looked down, her entire body trembling. Tears ran slowly down her face, falling from her chin.

"Tell me, why did this happen?" she managed, her amber eyes flicking to Kyoya's.

Kyoya felt a pang of guilt erupt in his chest as he thought about the computer system, the system he should have protected. If he had made the security stronger, Takeo Kobayashi wouldn't have been able to hack in.

"Things like this happen Mrs. Hitachiin. Bad things. But we _will_ find the man who did this and we _will_ find you're sons. _Alive_." Kyoya said. He wanted to believe that; that everything would work out all right. But the chances were slim to nothing. Somebody was going to get hurt.

"Do you really believe that?" she asked quietly, all shakiness gone from her voice.

He locked his gaze with hers, surprised by her question. Her wet eyes were narrowed, scrutinizing him.

_Do I know the answer?_

"Of course he does." a small voice squeaked.

Kyoya swiveled around and realized his friends had come to back him up, standing behind the bench he was occupying.

Honey was looking at Mrs. Hitachiin with determination, his fists clenched around his bunny.

Haruhi smiled down at Kyoya, who smiled gratefully in return.

Mrs. Hitachiin leaned back in her seat and wiped her eyes. She sighed heavily and took in the four teenagers standing before her.

"Thank you."

* * *

"Hey, Kaoru."

Kaoru was awoken by a hand pushing on his arm, urging him to wake up. He groaned as he regained consciousness, his head pounding. He tried to open his mouth and winced, bringing his hand up to his aching jaw.

He opened his eyes and panicked for a moment, seeing only darkness.

"Am I blind?" he wondered aloud.

"No, it's just dark in here."

"Tama?"

"Yeah?"

"Just making sure. Wait, where's Hikaru?" he asked, suddenly terrified at the absence of his brother.

He heard Tama shuffle closer, almost touching him.

"He got away, into the woods. He's gonna get help for us."

"Oh. That's good." he said.

_That is _not_ good. He'll freeze to death out there!_

"So _this_ is the closet." Tama whispered quietly.

_Oh, right, that's where we are. And we were so close to getting away…_

"How long have I been out?" Kaoru asked with a wince, his jaw sore.

"I'm not sure. A while. I think it's close to sunset."

"How cold does it get out there at night?" Kaoru asked, closing his eyes and hoping it wouldn't be too low.

"Below freezing. Way below I think," Tama started. He then realized how hopeless that sounded and quickly added, "But I'm sure Hikaru will be alright. He'll make it to the road and get a ride to town."

Kaoru sighed.

If Hikaru didn't make it to the road soon, he would have to sleep in the woods for the night, otherwise he would risk walking off the trail.

If he slept in the woods, he could die of cold. If he kept moving he would keep warm from the activity but would get lost. Either way, Hikaru was in a very bad situation.

"I wonder who has a better chance, Hikaru or us." Tama pondered, speaking Kaoru's thoughts exactly.

Kaoru relaxed against the wall of the closet. Tama sighed and leaned back as well, touching his shoulder against Kaoru's.

Kaoru found the touch comforting.

"You know, I think I'd like having a younger brother. In fact, it would be nice to have _you_ as a brother." Kaoru sighed.

"I doubt I would make a good brother."

Kaoru turned to face Tama, who he couldn't actually see through the thick darkness.

"You should live with us." Kaoru whispered quietly, voicing a passing thought.

"_What?_" Tama hissed, horrified at the thought.

Live with the twins? He could never do that without a feeling of guilt every day. He wasn't good enough to be a part of their family; he wasn't good enough for any family…

"Sorry." Kaoru whispered, afraid he'd offended the boy.

"S'alright, I didn't mean it like it sounded." Tama whispered back.

"You're a good kid." Kaoru said with a slight smile.

Tama grimaced at the statement. No matter how good he acted in the future, he could never make up for what he _didn't_ do in the past.

* * *

"It's getting dark." Hikaru whispered to himself, rubbing his freezing hands together to create friction. He held his nose, trying to warm it up.

He had been walking for…

Two hours? Three?

He couldn't tell.

What he did know was that it was cold, getting colder. If he didn't get to the end of the trail soon, he was screwed.

_Maybe I should make a fire._

"That's stupid." Hikaru hissed, shaking his head.

He felt something cold fall onto his hand and looked up.

A perfectly formed snowflake was sitting on his hand, glittering in the fading light.

Hikaru's lips twitched, almost forming a smile.

_So beautiful, so perfect, and gone in a second._

The flake melted to nothing.

Hikaru loved snow, but he knew it was a bad sign.

"If this turns into a snowstorm then I'm dead." he sighed, closing his eyes and thinking.

_I'm dead, Kaoru's dead, and I'm sure Tama will be too._

"Maybe a fire isn't such a bad idea after all."

* * *

**I didn't end in a cliffhanger for once! At least I don't think I did...**

**Till next time my darlings! If you review I shall love you forever. **


	19. Chapter 19

**Read, review, enjoy. **

* * *

"Dammit!"

Hikaru jammed his half frozen finger into his mouth as another attempt to make a fire crushed them.

The twigs and logs he had found were damp from the snow, which was beginning to fall more heavily.

_There is no way I can make a fire with these._

Hikaru glanced at the sky and sighed, his breath visible.

The sun was slowly dropping below the horizon, bringing with it all traces of heat.

"I should know how to do this." Hikaru whispered.

He had watched shows on surviving in the wilderness before, but he didn't think they had ever mentioned making fire from wet wood.

_Okay, so no fire. The next best thing is a shelter, right?_

_If I can make a shelter to keep myself warm, then I won't need fire. Okay, that's the plan._

Hikaru glanced at the trees surrounding the trail, trying to spot any useful material.

He shuffled over to a tall birch tree, his feet crunching in the snow.

Hikaru shook his head, clearing the snow from his hair.

_I wish I had a hat. _

"Okay. I need branches." he whispered, his teeth chattering fiercely. His entire body was beginning to shiver from the cold. He knew that was a bad sign.

Hikaru looked back at the trail, nervous to leave the security it gave him.

He took a step off the trail, carefully avoiding any rocks that could cause him to slip. He started forward, picking up any branches that seemed useful.

"What's that?" Hikaru uttered to himself, catching site of something large maybe 50 yards away.

His pulse increased rapidly as a horrible thought crossed his mind.

_A bear._

His breath caught in his throat. He froze for a second, and then continued forward very slowly and carefully, trying not to alert the large mass in front of him.

When Hikaru was twenty feet away from the unknown mass, he sighed in relief, his tense body relaxing.

_It's not a bear, it's a boulder._

What he had spotted was a large cluster of boulders next to a small clearing covered in snow.

"Wow, I'm a moron." he said, laughing in relief.

_A very lucky moron. I can make my shelter between those boulders. _

_It'll be much better than the dinky lean-to I was planning to make…_

Hikaru glanced back toward the trail, making sure he could still see it through the trees. He strained his neck to see over a leafless bush and caught sight of it.

_Good. I'm not too far off the trail. This way I won't get lost. That would be bad news- for all of us. _

Hikaru walked slowly into the clearing, dragging his meager amount of branches in one hand as he headed for the boulders at the other side.

He heard a slight crack from behind and whipped his head around, searching the trees at the edge of the clearing.

_Maybe a bird or something?_

Hikaru started forward again, more slowly. He reached the middle of the oval shaped area and glanced back again, making sure there weren't any man eating bears sneaking up behind him. He sighed when he saw nothing.

CRACK.

Hikaru froze midstride and spun around, trying to find the source of the sound. It didn't really sound like an animal snapping branches.

_To be honest, it sounds more like its coming from…_

Hikaru glanced down at his feet as another enormous crack sounded.

"Holy shit." Hikaru whispered, his hands shaking as he combed his hair back with his finger, trying to remain calm.

He slowly knelt down on the ground. He wiped the snow in front of him to the side and confirmed his suspicion.

"Just my luck." Hikaru whispered shakily, slowly standing back up.

He wasn't at the center of a clearing; he was at the center of a pond, or maybe a wide section of a river.

Luckily, it was frozen. Unluckily, it didn't seem like it was going to stay that way.

_Okay, I can take my chances with moving forward to the other side, or turn and go back. It's the same distance either way, but the ice behind me is weaker now from me stepping on it. So-_

"Forward it is." he breathed. He threw the branches so they skid over to the boulders, which were maybe ten or fifteen feet away. Hikaru slid slowly forward, trying not to keep all his weight on one foot alone.

The ice creaked and whined under his feet, warning him that it couldn't hold his weight.

He winced and froze as a huge crack appeared at his feet, water seeping up and wetting his shoes.

_I'm almost to the bank. Should I try and jump the distance, or risk falling through?_

He deduced that the ice at the edges was thicker, but he wasn't positive, so he considered the option with care.

_I'm going to do it. I suppose I have a fifty-fifty shot at this..._

He took a deep breath and bent his knees, preparing to spring forward.

CRACK.

Hikaru yelped as he felt the ice beneath his feet shutter and fall apart, giving way under his feet. His hands shot up toward the sky, trying to reach for anything to stop himself from going under. His fingers grabbed at empty air.

He slipped roughly into the frigid darkness, his breath forced from his lungs as the freezing cold water ripped his senses away.

His rigid hands clawed for the hole he'd fallen from, a small amount of light streaming through into the arctic abyss. But he couldn't reach the light. The current was pulling him deeper, pulling him from the world above.

He screamed, releasing what air he had left, and tumbled through the deep water, away from the hole, his mind numb from the cold which was devouring him.

* * *

Hikaru was pale, as pale as the snow.

His eyes were wide and clouded, staring at the cloudy sky.

Flurries of white were falling silently, covering his arms, his legs, and his porcelain face.

He was lying in a drift of sparkling snow, peaceful, motionless.

_Lifeless._

"HIKARU! HIKARU!"

"Kaoru! Wake up!"

"Hikaru!"

"KAORU! WAKE UP!"

Kaoru's eyes shot open.

_Where am I?_

His mind was foggy and he couldn't see. He sat up, completely bewildered and disturbed. The image of Hikaru in the snow flashed before his eyes, pulling a whimper from his lips.

A heavy knot formed in his throat as he tried not to cry.

He failed at the attempt.

His eyes watered, streaming continuously as he gasped for breath.

"Hikaru." he sobbed, his body wracked with tremors.

"Shhh. It's okay. It's just a nightmare. You're okay." a voice said quietly, combing his bangs from his sweaty face.

"Tama?" Kaoru hiccupped, his voice hitching.

"Shh. It's alright. You're safe. Hikaru's fine." Tama urged softly, pressing closer to Kaoru.

"I'm sorry." Kaoru whispered, trying to keep the shakiness from his voice.

"It's okay."

"I shouldn't be crying. I'm the older one. I should be comforting _you_." he said, wiping his wet face on his sleeve.

"I think you deserve the right to cry, especially from a nightmare. Everyone's allowed to cry from nightmares. It's a rule." Tama said, slowly pushing Hikaru back so he could relax against the wall.

"I don't think that's a real rule. But thanks anyway." he choked, trying to quiet his hiccuping. Kaoru focused on lowing his breathing, which in turn calmed him down a little.

"You know," Kaoru whispered hoarsely after a moment of silence, "You're a lot different."

"What do you mean?" Tama asked, turning to face Kaoru in the darkness.

Kaoru sniffled.

"You were so shy. Now you're _brave_." he whispered, closing his eyes.

"I'm making up for past mistakes, that's all." Tama sighed. Kaoru sniffled again, his body still shaky.

"Go back to sleep." Tama whispered gently, maneuvering himself so Kaoru could lean against him.

Kaoru took a shaky breath, trying to clear the dream from his mind.

It had seemed so _real_. He'd felt so distraught when he saw Hikaru.

He had been so lifeless, so-

"Dead." Kaoru whispered.

"What?" Tama asked. Kaoru grimaced, trying to convince himself it was impossible.

"Nothing." he whispered shakily, a fresh wave of tears running down his face.

* * *

**Ahhh poor Kaoru! And poor Hikaru! You'll find out what happened to Hika soon...**


	20. Chapter 20

**Sorry I didn't update sooner! Read, review, and enjoy the following chapter.**

* * *

_Darkness._

Hikaru saw darkness.

The darkness was terrifying, weighing heavily on his eyes, threatening to swallow him whole.

Hikaru felt groggy. His body was both freezing cold and too warm for comfort, an odd combination.

_Am I dead?_

Hikaru wiggled his fingers and coughed.

The air smelled like a mixture of sulfur and salt.

It was choking him.

_I don't think you can cough in heaven._

His nose burned, so he wiggled it. The air was stinging his nostrils.

He realized that he was lying face up, something hard and warm jutting into his back.

He was shivering uncontrollably. He was also sweating heavily.

_Am I having a seizure or something?_

He coughed again, this time producing water.

He located his hands and placed them against the ground, pushing himself into a painful sitting position. He squinted his stinging eyes, trying to see something, _anything_.

He tried to stand, but realized he didn't know where his legs were.

He couldn't move them.

Hikaru reached forward, searching for his thighs, but jerked his hands back when his fingers dipped into something very cold.

_Water._

"Oh." Hikaru half-yelled. He realized why he couldn't feel his legs. They were submerged in freezing cold water.

He scooted backwards on his butt, dragging his legs from the ink black liquid. He kept going until he felt far enough away to feel safe.

Hikaru had never felt so terrified of water.

He was afraid that if he fell in, he wouldn't be able to tell which way was up.

That he would drown.

_Drown…I almost did, didn't I?_

Hikaru lay back on the warm ground and thought hard.

_I fell. Then, I couldn't breathe. It was cold, too cold. So cold, it burned. I swallowed water, it numbed my mouth. I was being pulled deeper and deeper, then…_

Hikaru banged his head lightly against the hard surface under his skull, trying to jog his memory.

_I was panicking. I wanted air, but I just couldn't get it. It was so dark._

_Then I felt warmer. Warmer than I had been, and…and I swam, or tried to at least._

_And then…then…I…_

"I can't remember." Hikaru groaned hoarsely.

He tried to focus on his situation.

"Okay. I think I'm in a cave; either that, or hell." Hikaru whispered. He winced as his chest began to throb.

He coughed suddenly, violently hacking up more water. He sniffed and wiped his tearing eyes.

"God, it really smells terrible in here." he groaned, sitting up again.

He rubbed his legs. They were ice cold, and beginning to burn fiercely. But they could feel again.

Hikaru bent them successfully. He then began the task of standing. He did this slowly, trying to keep his balance.

"Woah." he croaked, managing to keep himself erect.

He reached slowly upward, trying to find the ceiling of the cave.

It was found immediately, being only inches away from the top of his head.

He noticed that the ceiling was not only moist to the touch, but very hot. Unexpectedly hot, since the water outside the cave was cold enough to form ice.

_I wonder if this cave is underwater…probably, If I got washed inside._

"If that's true, I'm dead." Hikaru groaned, shuffling backwards. He couldn't go back into the freezing water, not if he wanted to survive.

He continued shuffling backwards, and gasped when he felt his feet leave the floor, his body tumbling backwards.

The fall lasted only for a moment. Then he was back in water. This water was not so cold.

It was hot, much too hot.

Hikaru yelped as his legs began to tingle fiercely in response to the sudden heat.

He wasn't sinking.

The water was pretty shallow, only reaching his shoulders.

And he could see. He could see his body. He could see the water.

"Light. But where is it from?" Hikaru thought aloud, walking unsteadily around the small spring of water.

He spotted a large hole just under the top of the water. It was radiating the faintest amount of light you could imagine, but Hikaru's light deprived eyes could see it clearly.

Hikaru pushed forward through the water, wincing at the harsh burning sensation coming from his rapidly warming legs.

He looked down at the hole and wondered where it led to.

_It has to be a tunnel to outside. Light must be channeling through the water in the tunnel and coming into this little pool. I could try to swim up the tunnel but…I don't know how long it is._

"For all I know, It could be miles." He shook his head, doubting his own words.

_I don't think light would travel that far. I _hope_ it doesn't…_

Hikaru took a deep breath, his sore lungs screaming in protest.

He dove underwater and opened his eyes. He pushed half of his body into the hole, trying to see where it led to. Hikaru could see what he thought was the exit maybe 20-30 meters away.

He doubted he could hold his breath that long.

His lungs began to ache for air so he resurfaced, coughing as the gas-like air entered them.

_I don't think this air is very good to breathe._

_Actually, why is this water warm? Is it a hot spring or something? Maybe these gasses are like…volcanic or something._

Hikaru grimaced.

_Or maybe this is where some factory likes to store their pollution. _

He sighed heavily, triggering another coughing fit.

_Either way, it can't be good to breathe._

"So if I stay in here, I could die. If I try to swim out this tunnel, I could die. If I swim through the freezing water at the entrance, I _will_ die." Hikaru whispered, lying back in the warm water to float on his back.

The cave had rescued him from death.

Now the cave was killing him.

"Things just keep getting better and better."

* * *

"No."

"We can do this the easy way, or the hard way."

"Either way, you're going to kill me." Kaoru said, fear creeping into his voice. He was sitting against the walls of the closet, staring into the doctor's malicious eyes.

He knew it was the truth.

The doctor was acing different, different than he ever had. Something was just…off.

Kaoru knew that Dr. Hirato was going to kill him.

He knew it was going to happen very soon.

"Don't be pessimistic little Kaoru; I never said that it was time for you to die. No one likes a pessimist." Dr. Hirato said sweetly, his voice a borderline purr.

"YOU'RE A GODDAMN MURDERER! HOW COULD ANYBODY BE PESSIMISTIC WHEN THEY ARE IN A FREAKING MURDERER'S CLOSET?" Kaoru screeched, his body temperature rising as his temper flared.

He hated the doctor; he hated what he did to boys, to his own son, to everyone. He hated him with passion and he wanted him dead.

Kaoru had never ever wanted anyone to die before then.

Even the people he greatly disliked at school didn't deserve death.

Kaoru had always thought that nobody had the right to choose death for anyone.

But nobody, _nobody_, deserved it more than the man standing before him; the man who had the same freaking smile on his stupid face, the same smile that had greeted him and Hikaru the day of health exams.

The same smile that would haunt him forever.

"Kaoru, you shouldn't yell. I might get upset." Dr. Hirato hissed through his ever showing teeth.

Kaoru's eyes were streaming, not from fear, or sadness, but from pure anger and frustration.

He wanted to hurt Dr. Hirato; he wanted to make him pay for everything he'd ever done.

_But I'm weak, I'm tired, and I am still recovering from being electrocuted by this maniac._

_Not to mention if I die trying to kill that doctor, Tama will be alone with him. _

_Tama is barely a teenager, he's still a kid. I can't let him die._

"Kaoru."

Kaoru jumped as Tama spoke his name, startling him.

Kaoru had been so focused on the doctor, he hadn't noticed that Tama had woken up.

Tama was now clinging to Kaoru's shoulder, his wide eyes trained on his father, fear evident in his gaze. This made Kaoru even more furious.

He was furious that an innocent boy like Tama had to have such a monster as a father.

He didn't deserve that.

"I will say this for the last time Kaoru. Come with me. If you try to fight me, Tama is dead. I'll kill him in the most creative way possible, understand? Get up." Dr. Hirato hissed, his grin threatening to slide from his face.

Kaoru slowly slid up the wall with his back until he was standing. He picked up one foot, ready to turn himself over to the doctor, but a tug at his shirt sleeve stopped him mid-surrender.

Kaoru glanced down at Tama, who was the one restraining him.

"Stop it. I deserve it more than you do. It's okay." Tama whispered, his pleading blue eyes focused on Kaoru.

Kaoru smiled, trying to look confident.

He then pulled himself from the child's grip and continued forward toward the doctors waiting arms.

When he reached the doorway of the closet, he stopped, standing next to Dr. Hirato, who was still smiling. He leaned down to Kaoru, his lips only centimeters from the teenager's ear.

"Good boy." he whispered, his breath lingering on Kaoru's neck.

"Jackass." Kaoru whispered back, keeping his eyes focused on the bathroom door to avoid Dr. Hirato's hungry eyes.

"You really should hold your tongue Kaoru. I'm a murderer, remember? I may just cut it off."

* * *

**The chances that there was an underwater cave Hikaru just happened to wash into are slim. But he wasn't supposed to die there, so I asked my dad "How can somebody fall through ice and live" and he said "What about an underwater cave" and I said "Dad, I love you! We should make a book together" and he said "and after going into the cave he finds a ww2 submarine. And the submarine is full of drunk veterans wearing diapers." -_- scratch the book collaboration idea.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Longest chapter I have EVER WRITTEN! God, I'm hungry. Anywaaayyy, read, review, and enjoy!**

* * *

Tama's body shuddered as he watched his father lean in and whisper in Kaoru's ear.

_At least I'm doing something about it this time._

_Yeah. I'm doing something. I'm helping them. But still, it feels like I'm useless…I'm just sitting here. Am I _really_ helping?_

His father was walking slowly and cautiously into the living room, his eyes flickering to Kaoru every few seconds to make sure he wasn't making a move.

Kaoru followed him passively, knowing full well the man in front of him would keep his promise of killing Tama.

Tama watched the two figures as they shuffled toward the bathroom. Tama clenched his fists. He was going to torture him again.

_I don't know if his body will take the electrocution for a second time very well. Though none of the boys have ever died from that, so I'm sure Kaoru will make it through._

However, Tama's eyes widened in surprise when his father veered toward the front door of the cabin.

Tama's mouth opened silently, voicing a silent scream or perhaps a warning for Kaoru.

He knew what his father's change in direction meant.

_No, it's too soon! He wouldn't…_

Tama narrowed his eyes, thinking.

_Although, these _are_ different circumstances. If Hikaru gets help, the police will come for father. He has to end this quicker than he usually would._

His father was going to kill his prize.

_I'm sure it'll be much worse than usual. The more anger he has contained, the more brutal he becomes, and I'm sure he isn't happy about Hikaru getting away. _

"I have to do something. I can't just sit here in the closet." Tama whispered to his knees.

With sudden realization Tama stood up.

_Father's getting sloppy. Or he thinks I won't get in his way…_

"My chance has arrived." Tama said, a half smile flickering across his face.

His father had forgotten to close and secure the closet door.

* * *

"Yes sir, we've searched from the air and the roads. We haven't spotted the van trying to leave the county. I believe the perpetrator may have a secure location close by."

"Our suspect doesn't have any residence in the area." Kyoya said smoothly, flipping through papers as he spoke to the police force captain. They were standing in a small conference room, the only one they could find that wasn't filled with busy people.

"I understand that sir. But what about his wife?" the captain asked, his eyebrows pushed together. His face was serious and roughly built. His expression seemed to hold a permanent frown.

Kyoya looked up, interested.

"I thought he was a widower." Kyoya said, his grey eyes narrowing. The captain nodded.

"He is. His wife was killed, by him it seems. She was run through with a pair of scissors." The captain said emotionlessly. Kyoya winced internally.

"Where are you going with this?" the teenager asked, smoothing his hair back.

"I decided to research the wife a bit further. Her name was Yui Kobayashi, and it seems she didn't own anything in the area either. But then I looked under her maiden name. Yui Matsuo at one time owned a small cabin in the birch forest not too far from here." the captain said, exited to share his new information.

Kyoya's face lit up, realizing they had a very good lead.

_I'd bet anything that's where they are. But-_

"Wouldn't the cabin have been repossessed when she died?" Kyoya asked, his spirits falling slightly. The captain smiled, which clashed oddly with his permanently downturned mouth.

"Usually, yes, but the land the cabin was residing on and the acres around it were bought by a man you may know, Oji Tanaka."

"Tanaka? Wildlife protector Tanaka?" Kyoya asked. The captain nodded.

"Apparently, the cabin was spared because a grieving husband pleaded with Tanaka to keep the cabin standing, crying about his dead wife and how she adored the cabin. Tanaka, being the pushover he is, was so moved he not only allowed the man to save the cabin, but use it as he saw fit." the captain said, coming to a close.

"That man was Takeo?" Kyoya asked with a grimace, the name leaving a sour taste in his mouth.

"The one and only." The captain said, his expression matching Kyoya's.

_This is good. _

_Let's hope we get there in time._

* * *

"Okay. Do it…_now_!"

Hikaru froze in mid dive, apprehension clear on his face.

He sighed miserably, pulling back away from the water filled tunnel.

He knew what he had to do. He was just having trouble building up the guts to do it.

"Okay, okay." Hikaru said, closing his eyes and rubbing his head.

_It's for Kaoru. It's for Kaoru and for Tama too._

He took a very deep breath, readying himself yet again for an attempted die into the tunnel, but a violent coughing fit stopped him dead in his tracks.

_My chances are growing ever slimmer. I doubt I can hold these fumes in my lungs for long. This air won't get me as far._

"Hm. Idea." Hikaru said, pulling himself from the hot water and crawling slowly into the darkness. He stopped when he felt ice cold water lap at his hands.

The heat in the hot spring was coming from the same place as the fumes, or at least that's what he was guessing.

_So maybe, just maybe, the air over here is cleaner._

Hikaru took a few deep breaths, and then filled his lungs to absolute capacity. He turned quickly and ran to the spring, diving in and immediately heading through the hole.

The circumference of the tunnel was smaller than he had thought, so he couldn't swim with his arms. Instead he pushed himself forward with the walls, propelling himself as fast as possible.

As Hikaru ventured closer to the surface, he could see much clearer.

The tunnel was much shorter than he had though, and he was thankful.

His lungs were only just beginning to ache for air as he reached the end.

Hikaru began to panic, however, when he realized there was a tough metal mesh blocking the exit.

The mesh was filled with large holes, but it was tough, strong, and seemed to be bolted into the rocks surrounding the spring.

_To keep anyone from getting stuck in the hole I imagine._

Hikaru began to panic, letting lose some of his air. He clamped his hands over his mouth as his mind grew foggy.

_So close._

He grabbed the tough metal netting, trying to push it out. It caved outward slightly, its texture very rough. It scratched Hikaru's fingers.

Hikaru slammed his fists into the mesh, air escaping his lungs rapidly.

_There is no way I'm dying here._

Hikaru scrunched his body into a ball, trying to move in the small space, and turned so his feet were facing the exit.

He began to slam his feet into the mesh.

He could feel it coming loose.

_Please, please._

His vision was fading, darkness creeping inward.

_Please._

The mesh broke free from the rocks, pushed out by Hikaru's final blow.

Hikaru lost all of his air as he clumsily pushed his feet out of the hole, the remainder of his body close behind.

He floated into clear water, rocks surrounding him. It was still warm, but less intense than the underwater spring.

He jumped upwards, his feet pushing against stone.

His head broke the surface of the water, and he spent what seemed like hours just _breathing_.

He had never loved the feeling of air in his lungs so much.

But he had more pressing problems. He needed to get help.

Hikaru looked around and realized he was in a natural hot spring. Nobody was around, but people obviously used it if they worried about the hole to the tunnel being closed off.

Hikaru pulled himself onto a rock and got a better look at where he was.

He saw the highway.

It was far, but he could see it, maybe two miles away at the other end of a snow covered field.

Hikaru jumped off the rock and stumbled into the snow, not caring that it was freezing cold.

He started running, running toward the speeding cars, waving his arms and yelling.

He was running as quickly as he could.

His lungs were burning, aching in protest, but he didn't stop.

Tears were rolling down his cheeks, mixing with the water from his dripping hair.

For the first time in his life, he was crying of happiness.

* * *

_Just accept it, there's nothing you can do._

Kaoru sighed internally, trying to let himself go numb.

He wanted to be brave, to be honorable, but he just couldn't get his hands to stop shaking.

He was afraid, afraid of death.

He had thought about death before, but the thought always made him nervous.

He had so many questions.

Was there an afterlife? Was there purgatory? Would death hurt? Could he become a ghost?

Really, the unknown was what frightened him, not death itself; just the questions that went along with it.

He had never thought that he would die so young, or at the hands of a serial killer.

He felt badly that he would leave Hikaru alone, Tama too.

_And mom, and dad. _

Koru blinked back tears as he thought of his parents, who he had never really been very close to. He was sad he would never get the chance.

Kaoru stared at the snow covered ground.

He would miss the snow.

The sound of feet coming toward him snapped him from his daze.

Dr. Hirato was shuffling forward ever so slowly, his face void of all emotion.

Kaoru slowly inched backwards, his back hitting the outer wall of the cabin.

_How is he going to do it? _

Kaoru tried to hide his fear.

He doubted he was doing a very good job.

The doctor walked until he was almost chest to chest with Kaoru, trapping him against the cabin.

Kaoru's shaky breathing was audible, and Kaoru was sure the doctor could hear it.

Dr. Hirato's expression remained solid, blank, never changing. His eyes were fixed on Kaoru's.

They stayed like that for minutes, neither looking away from each other.

Dr. Hirato's gaze suddenly flickered to Kaoru's throat, and Kaoru knew.

_So that's how he's going do it._

The doctor's hands were on him in a flash, clenched hard around his neck, cutting off his circulation.

He couldn't breathe and he couldn't think.

His hands automatically grabbed Dr. Hirato's, but they were nothing to the doctor's steely grip.

Kaoru opened his mouth as he slid sideways, trying to gasp for air.

His eyes were wide and beginning to blur.

Kaoru was slowly growing more feeble.

He slid silently down the cabin wall, his legs unable to hold him up as his mind began to fail from lack of blood.

He was dying.

Suddenly, Kaoru was in the snow, the crushing pressure on his throat gone.

As his brain received oxygen, he began to think again.

He heard a scream.

It was Dr. Hirato.

Kaoru sat up and was shocked to see Tama behind the doctor.

Dr. Hirato's face was scrunched up in pain, and until he stumbled sideways, Kaoru didn't know why.

Tama pulled his hand from Dr. Hirato's back, a long steak knife clenched tightly in his fist.

Tama was breathing hard and looked extremely terrified.

The knife was dripping with blood, the doctor's blood.

"Tama?" Kaoru asked weakly, pushing himself into a standing position.

"Pretty badass, right?" Tama said with a small smile, his voice shaky. His entire body was trembling.

Kaoru could tell the kid was terrified.

They both turned their attention to Dr. Hirato, who's shirt was bloody at the back. It didn't look like a terrible wound, but it didn't look pretty either.

The doctor turned and Kaoru almost screamed. His eyes were ablaze with…Kaoru could only call it evil. That's what it was. Like a demon.

Tama screeched when he saw his fathers gaze, which put the wrong kind of attention on the kid.

Dr. Hirato turned his eyes to Tama, who held up the knife in front of himself, slowly backing up.

The doctor started toward him.

"S..stop." Tama squealed, waving the knife around.

He didn't look very intimidating. He was trembling openly.

His father wasn't fooled. He winced slightly as he moved closer to Tama, shuffling through the snow. Red droplets of blood were leaking from his shirt, leaving a trail in the white snow.

_I have to help Tama._

Kaoru's eyes searched for a weapon.

_There!_

A large rock was lying in the snow just behind the doctor.

_If I just sneak…_

Kaoru got on his hands and knees and crawled slowly through the snow, trying to avoid the doctor's gaze.

Kaoru heard the doctor grunting and hissing.

The doctor was struggling with Tama then, trying to pull the knife away.

Kaoru abandoned watching the fight and dove for the rock. He picked it up with both hands and lugged it forward, running at the doctor.

_One, two-_

"Three!" Kaoru screamed, slamming the rock into the base of Dr. Hirato's skull.

The doctor crippled to the ground in a heap, completely unconscious.

Kaoru smiled at his handiwork.

"No sweat, right Tama?"

Kaoru's smile faded as he looked at Tama's face. Tama was staring at Kaoru, his eyes wide and his mouth slightly open.

"Tama?" Kaoru asked nervously. Did hitting his father make him scared of him?

"I really hate blood." Tama said, his voice trembling.

Kaoru thought Tama was talking about the doctor until he realized Tama was holding his stomach. Kaoru looked closer and his eyes widened as he spotted the hilt of the knife lodged in Tama's abdomen.

Tama closed his eyes and swayed, then pulled the knife out in one swift motion.

He gasped and fluttered his eyes open.

He was breathing in short bursts. He dropped the knife and swallowed.

The color was draining from his face.

Tama looked at his hands, realizing they were covered in his own blood, and swayed again.

"I really, really, hate blood." Tama whispered, stumbling forward.

Kaoru jumped forward and caught him.

"Me too." Kaoru choked, salty tears rolling down his face.

* * *

**I almost threw up when writing about Tama getting stabbed. I was trying to feel how he was feeling, and it sucked -_- **


	22. Chapter 22

**This story shall end soon T.T Anyway, here, read, review PLEASE, enjoy. Love to you wonderful readers.**

* * *

"Kyoya, please!" Tamaki said, his face inches from Kyoya's.

"There's no way."

"But _you're_ going! Why can't we?" Honey countered, his tone unusually serious.

"It's a stretch for me to go, so there's no way you guys can come with me." Kyoya sighed. What he hadn't added was the possibility that they were too late to help the twins.

He didn't want the rest of the club to go because there was a possibility they would see something scarring.

He didn't want that.

"Kyoya-senpai, we just want to make sure they're okay." Haruhi said calmly, though her eyes told Kyoya she wouldn't take no for an answer.

"How about this: I go now, and after the police have deemed the area safe, you can come." Kyoya said with a tone of finality.

Haruhi narrowed her eyes, but nodded her head. Tamaki huffed but smiled slightly. Honey nodded his head vigorously and Mori grunted.

"Alright then. I have to get moving." Kyoya said, taking one last look at his friends before he headed for the door exiting the headquarters.

_I hope we're all reunited soon._

* * *

The drive up to the cabin was terrifying.

Kyoya was terrified.

Not of the killer, but of what they might they would see when they reached their destination.

Kyoya was terrified that he was too late.

He tightened his grip on his notepad, attempting to swallow his apprehension.

He sighed largely and looked out the window.

If he wasn't in the situation he as in, he would call the landscape beautiful.

He had always been a fan of birch trees.

"Sir, we've arrived."

Kyoya was snapped back to reality as one of his officers alerted him of their arrival. Kyoya averted his eyes from the window and looked out the windshield.

The cabin looked like it came from a horror movie, its paint peeling and its shutters hanging from the small windows.

The van was next to the front door.

_This is definitely it then. That's his van. _

Several police cars pulled up near the van, leaving deep tracks in the snow.

His own car slid up alongside the house.

Kyoya hopped out of the car quickly before anyone could protest. He knew they didn't want him on the crime scene, god forbid the perpetrator somehow attack him while the thirty armed S.W.A.T. and police officers weren't paying attention.

"Sir, it's best if you stay in the-"

"No." Kyoya said smoothly, not bothering to turn and address the young officer directly.

Kyoya noticed an ambulance pull in behind his own sleek black SUV, its red lights noiselessly flashing.

By the time Kyoya actually reached the front yard, the SWAT team had searched the house and found nothing.

He narrowed his eyes, trying to remain calm.

_Where are they? _

"Over here!" a voice yelled from behind the house.

Kyoya rushed toward the voice behind a dozen officers, his heart pounding.

He saw a figure lying on the ground, unmoving, and his heart skipped a beat. He feared the worst.

But as he moved closer, he realized the figure was not Hikaru or Kaoru, but the perpetrator himself.

Kyoya pushed himself through the officers surrounding him and walked up to the captain.

"Is he dead?" Kyoya asked, nodding to the crumpled man in the snow. Blood soaked the back of his shirt and there was a large gash at the base of his head.

The captain shook his head.

"He's just unconscious. His wounds don't seem that serious." the captain stated, his tone obviously implying he wouldn't have minded had the wounds been more lethal.

Three paramedics quickly carried over a stretcher and rolled the man onto his back so he could be strapped in.

"The men should search the woods." Kyoya said. The captain nodded and began to give orders. Kyoya wasn't really listening. His eyes were trained on Takeo Kobayashi, who was being loaded into the back of the ambulance.

That man is incredibly crooked.

Kyoya's eyes widened slightly as Takeo's eyes opened slightly.

Takeo didn't seemed surprised or alarmed to be in an ambulance, or to have police surrounding his home.

Kyoya watched as Takeo put one finger to his lips and winked at him.

Then he was up, trying to slash at paramedics with something, a knife or scalpel; something sharp.

Kyoya screamed at the police officers to do something.

They reacted quickly, jumping on top of Takeo and forcing him back into his stretcher. They re-strapped him so that his arms and legs were bound tightly, restricting them of motion. They confiscated his small weapon.

Kyoya realized he was shaking and forced himself to stop.

He swallowed and walked toward the ambulance.

Kyoya was about to speak to the killer when the young officer from the car ran up to him, a phone in his hand.

He was panting.

"We received…a call…that a teenage boy with…orange hair was picked up by a squad car from the local P.D. about two hours ago." the officer said, trying to catch his breath.

Kyoya diverted his full attention from Takeo to the officer.

"Are you sure it's one of the twins?" Kyoya asked, his hope rising.

"He said his name is Hikaru."

Kyoya smiled slightly, relieved that one of his friends was safe. The smile faded when he realized the fact that Hikaru was alone when found was a very bad sign.

_Takeo could have done something to Kaoru…_

"Kyoya!"

Kyoya turned to see his friends sprinting toward him, their expressions anxious.

"Did you find them?" Tamaki asked, his eyes hopeful.

"We have Hikaru at a local police station." Kyoya said, trying to sound optimistic.

"Wait, then where's Kaoru?" Haruhi asked, her smile fading.

"I don't know."

* * *

_I don't think he was supposed to pull it out. I'm pretty sure that makes a wound bleed more._

Kaoru was struggling to keep his pace quick as he shuffled through the snow covered trees, Tama clinging to his back, his hands around Kaoru's neck.

Kaoru was slightly nervous about walking through the forest instead of following the trail, but Tama assured him the way they were going was faster. They were walking alongside a small stream, so Kaoru felt a little better.

At least they had a landmark so they wouldn't get lost.

Kaoru could hear the younger boy gasp every time he stumbled or stepped into a dip in the ground, and it was killing Kaoru to hear it.

_He needs a doctor._

Kaoru winced as he began to feel wetness soaking the back of his shirt.

He had tried to bandage Tama's wound with a towel and some duct tape, but he had no medical experience what-so-ever.

"Sorry you have to carry me."

Tama's sudden apology startled Kaoru.

The weakness of Tama's voice also scared him.

"It's nothing." Kaoru said, trying to keep down the strain in his voice.

_Tama may look skinny, but he's no feather. I don't know how much longer I can carry him like this._

Kaoru stumbled slightly over a branch and heard Tama take a sharp intake of breath.

_This must really be hurting him. _

Kaoru turned his head so he could glance at Tama out of the corners of his eyes.

Tama's eyes were squeezed tightly shut and his mouth was trembling.

"We should take a break." Kaoru said. Tama nodded quickly, squeezing his eyes even tighter.

Kaoru shuffled into a small gap in the trees and laid Tama against a large birch, relieved to be able to stand up straight. He stretched his arms above his head and sighed.

Tama was breathing pretty shallow.

"I should take a look." Kaoru said, falling onto his knees so he was at Tama's level.

Tama just looked at him.

Kaoru lifted Tama shirt and unwound the duct tape. The towel was drenched in blood, making Kaoru a bit nauseous.

"Bad, right?" Tama whispered, barely audible.

"Not really." Kaoru lied. The cut was still oozing blood. It wasn't stopping.

Kaoru undid the buttons on his own shirt with shaky fingers and shook it off, shivering in the cool air. He was happy his tank top was one of his warmer ones.

He rolled his shirt into a ball and pressed it hard against the deep gash, causing Tama to gasp.

"Sorry." Kaoru said, wincing.

Tama nodded his head slightly. His breathing sounded funny, like he couldn't get enough air.

Kaoru then picked up the barely sticky duct tape and wrapped it around Tama's abdomen and back, trying to keep the shirt pressed tightly over the wound.

"There." Kaoru said, pulling Tama shirt back down.

Tama averted his gaze to the birch tree across from him.

Kaoru moved back to sit against it.

Tama's breathing was so faint Kaoru only knew he was alive because he would blink every few moments.

_Don't die Tama._

Kaoru felt a lump grow in his throat and moved forward so he was right in front of the boy.

"Don't die Tama." he whispered hoarsely, voicing his thought.

Tama looked at him, his eyes so blue they seemed to glow.

He made an odd sound, as if he was trying to say something, and a line of scarlet blood escaped the side of his mouth, staining a trail of red down his pale, porcelain skin.

Tama stopped blinking.

* * *

**I have nothing to say.**


	23. Chapter 23

**I knew you guys would freak out from the last chapter...My thanks to the darlings who have read, reviewed, favorited, and followed my story. Like, a lot! Don't worry though, this isn't the last chapter! Oh, and happy 4th of July!**

* * *

Hikaru stared blankly at the officer in front of him, waiting for somebody familiar to appear and get him out of that place.

He was sitting in what looked an interrogation room, which didn't make much sense to him, since he was a victim.

Although, most of what he'd told the police probably sounded like gibberish.

At least they'd given him a blanket.

"So _Hikaru_, you say you have a twin who is being held hostage by a terrorist in the woods, is that correct?" Officer Katayama asked, scratching his balding head before laying his hands on the table separating them.

Hikaru's eye twitched in annoyance.

"I told you, he's being kept in a cabin by a _murderer_." Hikaru growled, leaning forward on the cold metal.

He couldn't believe the way he was being treated. He had finally made it to a police station and they weren't trying to help his brother. Who the hell did this guy think he was?

"Listen kid, I've seen your kind before; teens hyped up on drugs and booze." the officer breathed, his stale rancid breath flowing over Hikaru, who wrinkled his nose in disgust.

"No, _you_ listen! That freak has my brother and another kid! You're risking the lives of two people as we speak you dumbass!" Hikaru yelled, jumping up from his chair and slamming his palms on the table.

The officer faltered lightly under the teenager's furious glare, shifting uncomfortably in his too small chair.

Hikaru was pissed. He was close to socking that blob of a policeman in the jaw.

He had been in that too small room for three hours, maybe more, and he was ready to blow.

Suddenly, the door slammed open, a young raven haired woman bursting in. She was in uniform, obviously an officer.

"Sir, I'm sorry for interrupting sir, but you see sir, there are some officers looking for a boy that matches the detainee's description. We just received a fax with details on a pair of missing twins, and it fits him perfectly sir." she said stiffly, holding a paper out for her senior officer, who grabbed it roughly with one meaty hand.

"Orange hair, amber eyes, height 5' 10, wearing a white button up shirt and black pants…" Officer Katayama mumbled, his eyes scanning the description and Hikaru to match them up.

The man grunted and set the paper on the metal table, frowning.

Hikaru remained standing, his eyebrows raised.

The officer pondered the information for a moment then stood with a sigh.

"Alright, I'll make a call." he grumbled unhappily, forcing himself through the door. The pretty woman officer stood uncertainly in the open doorway, not sure what to do with herself.

"Mayu, make sure he doesn't do something funny. And don't give him info!" Officer Katayama yelled over his shoulder to the young woman.

The woman quickly bounded into the room and shut the door, taking the seat that had belonged to the older officer a moment before.

She avoided Hikaru's gaze, looking at her hands.

"So you're Officer Mayu?" Hikaru asked uncertainty.

_If I get her comfortable, maybe she'll share some more information with me…_

"No, Officer Higato. Mayu is my first name." she said with a small smile, meeting Hikaru's eyes.

"That's kind of disrespectful, calling you by your first name like that. It's almost like he doesn't see you as a fellow officer." Hikaru said slyly. Mayu looked at the table, her lips pursed.

"You know, maybe that's true. He never takes me seriously." she said sadly.

_Now go in for the kill. _

"I know what would make you feel better. You should play a trick on him or something." Hikaru said, his amber eyes fixed on Mayu's.

"A trick?"

"Yeah. Or do something you're not supposed to, like a rebellion. Just something small like…hey! You aren't supposed to tell me anything, so tell me all you know!" Hikaru said, forcing himself to look happy. Mayu smiled.

"Okay."

_She's either not so smart, or really fed up with that guy._

"So," she began, her eyes flickering to the door, "I got more than one paper in the fax, but I only showed him the most important stuff. Anyway, what I didn't tell him is who the fax came from."

"The Ootori Police Force, right?"

"Yes. I also got a quick briefing on the situation. From what I know, the Ootori Police Force is planning to raid a cabin in the woods owned by a supposed murderer. That's happening today."

"Today?" Hikaru asked, hungry for more information.

"Yeah. To be exact," she said, glancing at her watch, "It started ten minutes ago."

Hikaru sighed heavily, relieved. Kaoru and Tama were going to be fine. The doctor would be locked up; maybe he would even receive a death sentence.

_But maybe they didn't get there in time…_

Hikaru shook the thought from his head.

"So, do you feel better?" Hikaru asked, keeping the act going.

Mayu smirked slightly.

"Do _you_?" she asked.

_She is smarter than I thought…_

"Come on, you should wait at my desk." Mayu said, standing up.

"I thought you were supposed to watch me here."

"That oaf never specified _where_."

Hikaru stood and followed Mayu from the room, a small smile tugging at the corners of his mouth.

* * *

"Sir, There's something you have to see." a young man said, his lips quaking.

"Are you alright?" Kyoya asked, eying the officer with worry.

"It's just…you-you have to see this sir."

Kyoya narrowed his eyes and followed the officer to the back of the cabin.

Most of his officers were combing the woods, searching for Kaoru, so he was alone with a few rookies.

The host club had gone back to headquarters to wait for Hikaru, who was being retrieved from the local police station.

"Here it is." the young man said, his voice catching.

A hidden door?

_A trapdoor was hidden under the snow, but it seems this young officer found it. What has him so disturbed, I'll soon find out._

Kyoya pulled open the half-closed door and looked down. There was a wood staircase that led to concrete. The basement like room was fully lit.

Kyoya glanced at the officer then began the trek down, watching his feet to make sure he didn't trip.

He stepped safely onto the concrete floor and looked up.

Kyoya's eyes grew wide and his mouth opened in the same manner.

_Oh my God._

_This is…_

Staring back at Kyoya were faces.

Bodies that seemed to be frozen mid-action.

They were all teenage boys.

One seemed to be drinking tea, while another stood against the wall with his hands in his pockets.

Another held a book.

Another smiled unnaturally, his mouth sewn open.

"This is…this…" Kyoya choked, backing toward the stairs.

Kyoya could see the stitches along their arms and legs, holding skin together.

Their eyes were made of glass.

_They never did find all of the victims…_

The young officer swallowed and called down to Kyoya,

"The report did mention he is a licensed taxidermist sir."

* * *

**Now that's just plain creepy. That will give me nightmares tonight. Sorry no Kaoru this chapter! By the way, I'm thinking of putting a little section from the doctor's insane pov. Would that be too weird?**


	24. Chapter 24

**This is later than it would have been, but unfortunately I completely forgot to update yesterday. No excuse really, I just forgot XP. Anyway, here ya go peeps. Read, review, and most of all, enjoy.**

* * *

Hikaru stepped out of the police car uncertainly, following an officer inside the Ootori Private Police Force Headquarters.

As he pushed through the revolving doors, he had only one thing on his mind.

_Where's Hikaru?_

He hadn't asked any questions during the ride to HQ; maybe because he was afraid to hear the answers. He had no idea what fate had befallen his twin.

_Kaoru…Kaoru and Tama._

A pang of guilt erupted in his chest as he remembered the younger boy who had been helping them escape from his father's clutches.

The last time Hikaru had seen Tama, he'd been holding down a murderer with his bare hands.

Hikaru could only imagine where he'd found the strength.

He could also imagine what Dr. Hirato had done to him as punishment.

Hikaru shook his head, trying to clear his mind of painful thoughts, and looked up at his surroundings.

Inside the building there were people everywhere; people yelling across the building to other people, people shuffling papers, people on the phone, people running around looking busy, and people with guns holstered to their belts.

It was confusing.

The chaos and disorder of the entrance was enough to make Hikaru dizzy, only adding to the panic pulsing through his already jumbled mind.

"Hika-chan!"

The sound of someone calling his name only partially pulled Hikaru from his daze, but he managed to look up in order to find the speaker.

His eyes widened slightly in surprise as he caught sight of Honey, who was somehow taller than the crowd of people milling around Hikaru.

_He must be on Mori's head._

Hikaru slowly started toward the beacon of blond hair, easily picking Honey out of the crowd to find his way.

He pushed through the last tightly knit bunch of officers and found himself at the middle of the gargantuan room, at which resided a small resting area, which was all but uninhabited.

Mori was standing next to a coffee table, honey seated comfortably on his head.

Haruhi and Tamaki were sitting together on a bench-like sofa, half asleep.

Honey squealed when he saw Hikaru and slid off Mori's head and onto the floor in one swift motion.

The squeal startled both Tamaki and Haruhi, who both jumped up from the bench with large eyes. They both looked around confused until they spotted Hikaru, who was being crushed by honey with a hug around the waist.

Tamaki smiled largely and tackled both Hikaru and Honey, which made them all lose their balance, resulting in a heap of teenage boys lying on the floor.

Haruhi smiled and released a half laugh half sob, tears coming to her eyes.

She walked slowly toward the boys, as did Mori, who for once was grinning happily.

Hikaru however was not smiling.

He loved his friends, and he was happy, even if he _was_ being crushed by two of them.

But his brother wasn't there.

And if he wasn't there, what had happened to him?

* * *

He could hear his name.

It echoed through the trees.

People were calling his name.

But he didn't really care.

Instead, he listened to the snow.

The snow was falling slowly, softly, gently, just how Kaoru liked it.

Kaoru had always thought of snow as a sort of magic.

What else could change an entire landscape within a matter of hours, creating something so unbelievably beautiful?

Sure, Kaoru knew about precipitation and cumulonimbus clouds and whatever.

But there was something about snow that just couldn't be recreated.

Snow to Kaoru was like the essence of wonder and purity.

Snow was so innocent.

_Snow should be pure white. Not red. Never red._

Kaoru sat numbly against a white birch, staring at the scarlet snow.

_That's not right. Why does it have to be red?_

Kaoru's eyes hurt from the cold.

They were releasing trails of tears continuously.

He couldn't stop them from coming, so he just ignored it. He remained numb.

The red snow was Tama's fault.

It was Tama's fault the white snow had turned red.

Tama's blood was doing it.

_When we go home, I'm going to really tell him off. Snow is always supposed to be white._

Kaoru's gaze flickered from the snow surrounding the young boy to Tama himself.

He stared at the boy's pale face, never meeting his eyes.

_I think mother will definitely let Tama stay with us. I'm not sure about father, but I don't think he'll mind. It'll be pretty cool to have all three of us together._

Suddenly, somebody walked into his vision.

This person was a stranger.

The stranger was walking toward Kaoru, yelling something Kaoru didn't bother to hear.

Kaoru didn't move; he simply sat there.

_Is this stranger going to help us?_

Another person came into his view, then another.

They all ran to Kaoru, trying to pull him up by the arms, but Kaoru didn't want to go with them; not without Tama.

But they didn't touch Tama. They ignored him. But Tama needed help more than he did.

Why weren't they helping Tama?

Kaoru stood up suddenly, surprising the strangers. There were maybe five of them, more coming. None of them were helping Tama.

"What are you people doing?" Kaoru whispered hoarsely, not hearing an answer. He began to walk heavily toward Tama's sitting figure, but the strangers held him back.

"Stop."

Kaoru heard one of the strangers say something in his ear, but it sounded warbled, like he was underwater.

Kaoru pushed forward harder, trying to escape the grip of those unknown people.

Why were they holding him back when they could be helping Tama?

What was wrong with them?

He struggled forward, trying to push away from the unwanted arrivals. But they held him back.

"LET ME GO!" Kaoru heard himself scream, his tears falling even heavier down his already damp cheeks.

_Let go let go let go let go let go. Why can't you people just let me go? Leave me alone!_

"GET OFF!" Kaoru shrieked, pulling himself hard from the strangers' grip and falling face first into the snow. Kaoru pulled himself into a crawling position and began toward Tama again, but two arms hooked behind his own, pulling him onto his butt and dragging him backwards.

"YOU"RE LEAVING HIM! WHY ARE YOU LEAVING HIM? STOP IT!" Kaoru screamed, his voice catching as he held back a sob. He ripped himself once again from their grip and stumbled forward.

He heard yelling from behind him and somebody forced him onto his stomach so he couldn't get up.

Then Kaoru made the mistake of looking at Tama's eyes.

They were glazed, half open and sightless.

_Dead eyes..._

_Dead..._

_He's dead. He's dead. No that can't happen, we're supposed to live together. He's supposed to be in our family now, he can't be dead. He can't be dead._

_But he is._

Kaoru's face screwed up as he slammed it into the snow, muffling a scream.

He rubbed his face in the snow, trying to erase the image of Tama's eyes from his memory.

He felt the weight on his back disappear. Someone pulled him up into a standing position and began dragging him backwards, his heels creating tracks in the snow.

Kaoru screamed.

He screamed and he tried to pull away, but he was feeble in his attempts.

He gave up and began to sob as stared at the grey sky, white snow falling onto his face and melting into his tears.

People were walking around him, whispered to each other, but they were just blobs of darkness against the white landscape.

_Tama's dead._

_Hikaru's probably dead too._

_I'm alone._

* * *

**Aww Kaoru, poor baby :'( And TAMA UGH I LOVE YOU! Anyway "sniff" back to business I have decided to add a very short epilogue at the end of the story which will be from the insane Dr. Hirato's POV. It will be pretty creepy, and pretty awesome. Love to you all, wonderful people.**


	25. Chapter 25

**Sorry this is so very late I have been SUPER busy. Read, review, and enjoy :3 I love you all by the way!**

* * *

Kyoya stood next to the rookie officer, his face a light shade of green.

What he had seen was more than horrifying.

His entire body trembled at the thought of those glass eyes.

Those dead eyes, staring at him.

Their bodies had been so stiff.

Kyoya couldn't help but imagine the twins with those glass eyes, their bodies stitched into forced positions.

_Thank God we got here before that happened to them._

_But Kaoru…_

Kyoya's stomach tightened as he thought of the still missing Hitachiin. Sure, Kaoru hadn't been stuffed and stitched up, but there was no way of knowing what had happened to him. The doctor could've disposed of him some other way.

"Sir?"

The tentative question drew Kyoya from his train of thought.

"What is it?" Kyoya said, trying to hide the shakiness in his voice.

"Kaoru Hitachiin was found in the woods with another dead boy." the young officer said, holding his walkie talkie.

The color drained from Kyoya's face as he took that in. The officer noticed the sudden change in his superior and his eyes widened.

"Oh no, I worded that badly, Kaoru is alive! There was another boy with him that had died recently…"

Kyoya allowed himself to sigh heavily in relief. He would have hit the rookie upside the head if he weren't so happy that Kaoru was alive and well.

But who was the other boy?

_An accomplice? Another victim?_

"We don't know who the boy is." the young officer said, placing his talkie back into its holder.

"Alright." Kyoya sighed, feeling exhausted.

A sudden noise made him snap his head to the side, looking for the cause.

He saw a group of officers in the distance, trudging toward him in the snow.

They were half-carrying half-dragging Kaoru behind them.

Kyoya was far from the group, but he could see Kaoru pretty clearly and he looked terrible.

His usually tidy orange hair was flattened to his face. He was dirty, and his hands were covered in blood, some dry, some new.

Kyoya winced internally at his condition.

He rushed over to an ambulance and knocked on the back doors, which opened at once. He was glad he'd requested a new ambulance, since the last one had been holding the murderer.

Kyoya informed the paramedics to get ready.

He then ran back to the rookie, who was watching the group approach.

The officers dragged Kaoru toward the ambulance. Two paramedics rushed forward with a gurney and pulled Kaoru into it, strapping him in.

Kyoya started forward, following Kaoru into the ambulance.

"Hey." Kyoya whispered, not sure what he should say.

Kaoru was strapped down completely, including his head, so he couldn't move much. But his eyes moved to meet Kyoya's, who all but jumped at their intensity.

His eyes were filled with a mixture of distrust, anger, and defeat.

Kaoru looked like he'd given up. Kyoya leaned in close to him and smiled slightly.

"Don't worry Kaoru. You're safe now. Hikaru's safe too." Kyoya whispered kindly.

That seemed to get Kaoru's attention.

"Hikaru?" Kaoru rasped, his eyes releasing a few tears, which Kaoru didn't seem to notice.

Kyoya nodded.

Kaoru bit his lip and held back a sob, turning his eyes to the ceiling and squeezing them shut.

"Kaoru we got him. The bad guy, we caught him."

Kaoru's eyes shot open, this time filled with feral anger, like the eyes of a wild animal.

"He killed Tama."

Kyoya narrowed his eyes. Tama? Was that the boy found with Kaoru?

"Who was Tama?" Kyoya asked tentatively, afraid he would break Kaoru by mentioning the boy.

Kaoru looked so fragile.

"Tama is a victim too." Kaoru said a little defensively, staring blankly at the ceiling.

Kyoya waited for him to say more.

Kaoru sighed slightly and swallowed with effort.

"Tama is the doctor's son, but he never killed anyone, I swear. He's just a kid, younger than me." he whispered hoarsely.

Kyoya's eyes widened in surprise. The murderer had a son? He hadn't seen any hospital records of that. Maybe it was under the mother's name. He hadn't researched the mother very thoroughly.

"Don't worry, we'll treat him with the respect, like the rest of the victims." Kyoya said. He froze when he realized he may have said too much. Kaoru narrowed his eyes.

"The rest of the victims…what do you mean?" Kaoru breathed. Kyoya winced internally at his slip of the tongue.

"I meant we will treat him as the authorities treated all of Takeo's victims before; with respect." Kyoya lied smoothly, not wanting to tell Kaoru of the basement filled with boys. Kaoru relaxed slightly, obviously believing this explanation, which Kyoya was thankful for.

"Excuse us sir, but we have to evaluate him." a paramedic said, stepping into the back of the ambulance. Kyoya nodded and looked back at Kaoru, who glanced nervously at the paramedic. Another paramedic joined the first as Kyoya hopped lightly from the vehicle and onto the snow covered ground.

"Hold still please." one paramedic said from behind Kyoya. He glanced back at Kaoru and saw he was struggling in his binds. One paramedic was trying to keep his arm still while another was trying to stick a needle into Kaoru's arm.

"_Don't_!" Kaoru gasped, trying to pull away from the paramedics with fear in his eyes.

Kyoya jumped back in the ambulance.

"Kaoru, they're just trying to help." Kyoya said calmly, trying to get Kaoru to calm down.

Kaoru would have none of it though. He began to hyperventilate.

Kyoya rushed forward to help keep him down, but Kaoru struggled harder, screaming all the while.

"Do something!" Kyoya yelled at the paramedics. One of them ran to a cabinet attached to a wall and pulled out a new syringe, which she filled with some sort of liquid.

She then pushed Kaoru's arm down roughly and stuck him hard with the needle, releasing its contents into his arm.

"Stop, stop, please…" Kaoru whispered, his struggling growing less.

He closed his eyes and grew limp, unconscious from whatever drug he'd been given.

"Well. That was disturbing." Kyoya said, trying to catch his breath. The paramedics nodded in agreement.

Kyoya could only guess what had Kaoru so terrified of needles.

* * *

Hikaru sat on the bench with his friends, hoping for his brother's safety.

His hands were clenched around his pants and his body was stiff.

He was still dirty and covered in cuts.

He refused to get medical attention of any kind until his brother was safe.

He refused to drink and he refused to eat, even if his friends told him he needed it badly.

"Please Hikaru, you need to go to the hospital." Haruhi pleaded. Hikaru shook his head.

The Ootori Family Hospital was right next to the HQ, so close they shared a parking lot.

His friends had been trying to convince him to go for the past hour, but he wouldn't do it.

He wouldn't get help from doctors when his brother was in the woods somewhere, maybe dying.

And Hikaru wasn't all too keen to be around doctors at the moment anyway…

"Hikaru Hitachiin." a stern voice said, starling the group of teenagers. A large man in uniform was standing next to the benches, his hands behind his back.

"I was sent to inform you that Kaoru Hitachiin was found alive, and the perpetrator apprehended. He is now in custody."

Hikaru looked down at his hands with blurry vision, tears of happiness forming in his eyes.

"What about Tama?" Hikaru asked hoarsely, looking back up. But the officer was gone, having disappearing into the milling body of people.

"Thank God." Tamaki sighed, standing along with Haruhi and Mori.

"Let's go." Haruhi said. Hikaru sighed and stood, not happy he was being forced to go to the hospital.

Mori, Honey, Haruhi, and Tamaki stood around Hikaru protectively as they pushed through crowds of people to reach the door.

The group walked into the thin winter air, sunlight stinging their eyes. They could see the entrance to the hospital from where they stood. As they walked slowly toward it, an ambulance rolled up, its red lights flashing noiselessly.

Hikaru perked his head up, expecting Kaoru.

He watched as three paramedics jumped out and pulled a gurney from the back.

Hikaru squinted as he attempted to train his eyes on the person strapped into into the gurney.

The person strapped into the gurney was the last person he wanted to see.

If he'd never seen that person again, it would've been too soon.

Hikaru trembled as the person in the gurney noticed him from afar.

Dr. Hirato smiled ever so slightly and winked at Hikaru as the gurney was wheeled toward the hospital doors.

* * *

**This may suck, but here ya go lovelies. **


	26. Chapter 26

**First off, I love you guys! Yay! Second, I have given you the chapter where Hika-chan and Kao-chan finally reunite! Double yay! And third, as always my doves, read, review, and enjoy X3**

* * *

Hikaru wrung his shaky hands, his foot tapping against the metal frame of the hospital bed.

He sat inside a room meant for several patients, but he was the only one occupying it at the time, other than the doctor standing before him.

His friends were outside the closed door, but he still felt nervous to be around the doctor all alone. At least this doctor was a woman.

_They probably gave me her on purpose. They don't want to scare me._

"Don't be nervous Hikaru, I'll just be checking your vitals and patching you up." the woman doctor said, flashing him a kind smile. Hikaru relaxed a little. He felt he could trust this woman, Dr…Dr…Dr. Sago? Dr. Sigi? Something like that…

"Alright, first let's check for concussion. You were hit pretty hard on the back of the head, so I heard." the small woman said as she pushed herself from her chair, a clipboard in her hand.

_What is she-oh, right, I did get slammed against a wall. And then went for a dip in some freezing cold water. Then inhaled noxious gasses…_

Hikaru furrowed his eyebrows.

_Geese, I must really look like hell._

He suddenly bent over and went into a violent coughing fit, the woman doctor eyeing him with worry as he did so.

_I _feel_ like hell too…_

A light knock sounded from the closed door and Hikaru glanced up, wiping his mouth on his dirty sleeve. The small doctor turned and quickly opened it, revealing a nurse even smaller than the doctor.

"Dr. Saiga I'm so sorry to interrupt, but I wanted to let you know your other patient has arrived." she said with a sweet voice. Hikaru smiled slightly as he wondered how old she was. She couldn't have been older than twenty.

_So her name is Dr. Saiga. I wonder who the other-_

Hikaru froze.

_Could it be Kaoru?_

He slid off the examination table and bounded toward the door, but Dr. Saiga held an arm out, restricting him from leaving.

Hikaru was too kind to push her out of the way, so he simply growled in displeasure.

"If I can't see him yet, at least go to him first. He's worse than I am, trust me." Hikaru said pleadingly. Dr. Saiga turned to meet his gaze, then looked back at the tiny nurse, who gave her a quick nod.

Dr. Saiga rushed out of the room.

"Do the basics." she called over her shoulder. The small nurse nodded, her short red curls bouncing.

_It shouldn't be too hard to escape from this doll's clutches…_

The small nurse turned to Hikaru and pushed him back so she could enter. She shut the door behind her and turned back to Hikaru with a sweet smile, her white teeth sparkling.

"Don't try anything; you can't leave right now, not before you get checked out." she said with narrowed eyes, trying to look threatening. Hikaru almost smirked. This girl was all _but_ threatening.

He took a step back and doubled over, going into yet another coughing fit. His lungs and chest ached and each time he took a breath, and he heard a gravely sound coming from his lungs each time he took one.

_So much for escaping, I doubt I could walk very far without another fit. I just want to see Kaoru…dammit, stupid lungs, why do you have to act up now?_

Hikaru sighed and sat on the hospital bed for the second time. He didn't know how long he could wait there without going to his brother.

For all he knew, Kaoru could be in the ICU, half-dead.

Hikaru groaned at the thought, a lump forming in his throat. A sudden thought stuck him.

"Hey, do you know anything about Tama? He should've been with my brother." Hikaru asked, meeting the nurse's warm brown eyes. She shook her head.

"It's just Kobayashi and you twins." she said. Hikaru shivered.

_I hate that Dr. Hirato-Takeo Kobayashi I mean- is here with us. I just hope the fact Tama isn't here is a good thing…_

Hikaru sighed again. He knew that wasn't likely. He doubted Tama had gotten away without an injuries.

_At least that psycho is strapped down to his bed. But who knows, maybe even that's not enough to stop him…_

* * *

Kaoru sat on a hospital bed, his legs bent up to his chest. He felt safer that way.

There was a person on the bed next to him, a man. He was old and dirty, and he rambled to himself constantly, only heightening Kaoru's anxiety.

Kaoru wasn't in a room; he was in a sort of large hallway separated into sections with curtains. Doctors, nurses, and patients were constantly rushing past.

_I want Hikaru…I know he's here._

A nice young nurse had brought him to his bed about ten minutes prior, but she had left to fetch a doctor. She'd told him he would be moved to Hikaru's room, but she had to find where he was staying first.

_I hope she hurries. I just want to see Hikaru._

Kaoru shoved his face into his knees, hiding himself. His heart was racing, but he didn't really know why. Maybe it was from his nervousness.

"Kaoru?"

Kaoru jumped harshly at the sound of his name and looked up from the solitude of his knees.

A slight woman with black hair tied back in a bun and a kind smile stood before him. Kaoru's heart slowly calmed down as he realized the woman was no threat.

_Though you never know, right? I'm not letting my guard down._

He regarded her with narrow eyes.

"My name is Dr. Saiga. Would you like to see your brother, Kaoru? I could examine you two together if you'd like." she said softly, laying her hand on Kaoru's bed.

Kaoru nodded his head slowly, never taking his amber eyes from her kind grey ones.

He slipped cautiously off the bed and followed her down the hall, making turn after turn.

The hospital was like a maze.

_I would never find my way out of here without help…_

The thought frightened him.

"Here we are." the woman doctor announced, stopping at a door. Kaoru glanced up and saw his friends Haruhi, Tamaki, Mori, and Honey standing outside the room. They were all looking at him with worry in their eyes.

Worry and pity.

He didn't want that from them.

He felt embarrassed that they saw him as he was, covered in dirt and blood.

_They must think I look disgusting._

Kaoru rushed for the door before they could say anything. He was careful not to meet their gazes.

He threw the door open and stepped inside, anxious to rid himself of their staring and to finally see his brother.

His eyes found Hikaru immediately. He was sitting on a hospital bed with his legs dangling over the side, a petite nurse beside him.

The nurse walked from the room when she noticed Kaoru enter, obviously wanting to give them privacy.

"Kaoru." Hikaru whispered.

Kaoru stood there for a few seconds, not sure what he should do.

_Maybe he doesn't even want to be near me anymore. I did let Tama die after all…I'm sure he's mad at me. _

Kaoru shuffled forward slowly, cautiously. Hikaru stared at him with his eyebrows raised, his mouth slightly gaping.

Kaoru stopped when he was a foot away from Hikaru. He looked at the floor.

"I probably look disgusting, don't I?" he whispered, a knot forming in his throat.

"Kao?"

Kaoru looked up and saw that his brother was crying, wet tears sliding silently down his face.

Hikaru stood suddenly, wrapping his arms tightly around Kaoru, who was too stunned to respond. Kaoru felt his anxiety lessen as his brothers warm body comforted his own.

"I'm so sorry." Hikaru whispered, his head digging into Kaoru's shoulder.

"_You're_ sorry? I don't understand. Why aren't you mad at me?" Kaoru choked as tears fell from his own eyes.

Hikaru pushed himself from Kaoru so he could look him in the eyes.

"I didn't protect you. I ran away. There's no reason to be mad at you." Hikaru said, guilt written across his face.

Kaoru winced.

_He doesn't know._

"You're wrong." Kaoru said, more tears escaping from his eyes and he looked at the floor once again. "Tama...Tama's dead."

Hikaru's eyes widened, but he didn't seem all that surprised. He sighed then sat down on the bed, pulling Kaoru down next to him.

"Kaoru, you can't possibly believe that him dying is your fault." Hikaru said softly. Kaoru refused to meet his eyes.

"Kaoru." Hikaru said a bit more sternly. Kaoru looked up and tried to hold back his flowing tears. He failed.

"Kaoru, I know you must have done everything you could. I _know_ you did. You did everything to keep him alive, just like you did everything to keep _us_ alive. I'm the big brother, I'm supposed to take care of _you_, but you took care of me. You kept us alive, you're the reason we're still here." Hikaru said, forcing Kaoru to hold his gaze.

"But I couldn't save him!" Kaoru cried, "I could have saved him if I'd tried harder! I should have carried him farther, faster, but he was too heavy and I kept stumbling. But maybe if I'd bandaged him better, or been stronger, I would have gotten him help in time! I was just too weak, too-"

"Shut up!" Hikaru yelled, startling Kaoru.

Hikaru was panting for breath as if he'd just run a mile. Tears were streaming relentlessly down his already wet face.

"Just shut up Kaoru." he whispered, his voice cracking. He looked like he was about to break down. Kaoru watched in silence as he put his hands to his face, wiping away the tears.

"You didn't do anything wrong you idiot." he whispered, choking back a sob.

Kaoru's eyes softened.

_I'm sorry Hikaru, I really am._

Kaoru leaned into his brother, pressing his head against Hikaru's. Hikaru sighed shakily and nuzzled his head against Kaoru's orange hair, trying his hardest to quiet his hiccuping.

"It's okay now. We're together and we're alive." Kaoru whispered, feeling sane for the first time that day. Hikaru sighed deeply and his lips parted into a small wet smile.

"Yeah."

* * *

**Aw was that brotherly enough? Made me cry a tiny bit, I couldn't help it XP Give me all of your thoughts please!**


	27. Chapter 27

**First, I have two hundred reviews, SO THANK YOU ALL I LOVE YOU. I am happy :3 This is late, but it is also VERY VERY long. I could have made it two chapters. And sorry if I got some hospital stuff wrong, I tried to research, but the explanations were hard for my brain to understand :P Read, review, and enjoy. **

* * *

Kyoya stood next to the one way window, his eyes focused on the monster on the other side of the glass.

The monster was sitting in an interrogation room all alone, his hands folded neatly in front of him on a metal table. He was smirking.

_Yes, he is a monster. A murderer._

Images of sewn faces flashed through Kyoya's mind, causing his heart to race.

Kyoya stiffened as Takeo's eyes met his.

_There's no way he can see through this glass. All he sees is a mirror. He can't see me, he can't._

But as Kyoya watched with nervous eyes, Takeo Kobayashi smiled, leaned forward ever so slightly and whispered,

"Oh how I love pretty boys like you."

Kyoya's eyes widened and a small frightened sound escaped his mouth before he could stop it. He was glad nobody was around to hear it.

_He's just guessing I'm the one here. He can't see me, he's just guessing. And besides, there's nothing to be scared of, he's injured. If he moves, hell tear out his stiches. _

Still, Kyoya was trembling softly, the hair on his arms standing on end.

The door behind him opened suddenly, causing him to jump violently. He quickly recovered his composure and turned on his heel to greet the new arrival.

The Ootori Private Police Force Captain, Hiro Suzuki, walked into the small observation room followed by an unfamiliar man.

The newcomer was tall, stern, and surrounded by an aura of authority that commanded respect.

Kyoya felt himself stand a little taller.

"Sir, this is Special Agent Akai from FBI headquarters. He's been working Takeo's case for four years." Captain Hiro announced, bowing quickly to Kyoya before exiting the room and pulling the door closed with a bang.

Kyoya held out a hand which the FBI agent shook firmly.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Agent. I assume you're here to interrogate Takeo?" Kyoya asked, getting right to the point. Agent Akai nodded once and stepped forward to the glass, watching Takeo as he smiled cheekily at the mirror.

"I can't believe he's finally caught. I was hoping I would get the satisfaction of slapping the cuffs on his boney wrists, but it seems your people got there first." Agent Akai said, never taking his eyes from Takeo. He then glanced to Kyoya with a slight smile.

"At least he won't take any more innocent lives. Thank you for stopping that bastard." Akai said softly. Kyoya smiled in return.

"I didn't do a thing Agent, but I'll tell our men what you said."

"Would you like to stay during the interrogation? You might want to leave the observation area." Agent Akai stated.

Kyoya furrowed his eyebrows.

"I'll leave. I would really rather not hear the details." Kyoya said. He placed a hand on his stomach, which was beginning to feel a bit nauseous at the thought of the murders.

Agent Akai walked for the door to the interrogation room as Kyoya rushed out of the observation room, his stomach calming as he retreated from Kobayashi's presence.

As Kyoya entered the main lobby he sighed heavily, feeling much better to be far away from that room. He looked up and headed for the door.

_I suppose it's time to check on my two favorite twins. I doubt they're having the time of their lives right now._

* * *

"Please sit still. I promise there will be no needles."

Kaoru narrowed his eyes at the young nurse.

He was sitting on an examination table in a dark room filled with computer screens which were beeping constantly. A nurse was currently trying to keep Kaoru from squirming away from her as she tried to stick some contraption over his heart.

"What did you say you were doing?" Kaoru asked nervously, lying back onto the cold table.

"An echocardiogram, an ultrasound of your heart." she said as she pulled his shirt up past his heart. Kaoru was happy he could wear scrubs instead of a hospital gown; otherwise he would've had to strip down for the procedure.

Kaoru's heart had been feeling strange ever since he'd entered the hospital. Or maybe that was just the moment he'd been relaxed enough to notice it.

His heart would beat very quick and hard, and then it would seem to skip a beat.

_Probably from the electrocution. _

Kaoru wasn't bothered talking about being tortured with electricity, mostly because he couldn't remember the actual pain. He could remember that it hurt worse than anything, but the actual feeling evaded him. It was similar to how a mother can't remember what the pain of childbirth felt like; just that it hurt like hell.

He had a few ugly burn marks at the base of his neck where the rod had touched, and he was sure they would never completely disappear.

"It looks like you're having some severe heart palpations." the nurse murmured, more to herself than Kaoru.

"Is that bad?" Kaoru asked.

"Only if you aren't treated. It seems that you're heart has been weakened by recent trauma and stress. Your heart will heal over time, though you may have small palpitations for the rest of your life. As long as you stay on the meds we give you and keep your stress level down, you should reduce the risk of cardiac arrest."

"Cardiac arrest?" Kaoru asked, worry apparent in his voice. He was no doctor, but he knew that cardiac arrest was very bad news.

The nurse sensed his worry and smiled kindly, placing the ultrasound on a nearby table.

"As I said, if you keep your stress down and take the medication, you'll be fine." she said, pulling Kaoru's shirt down.

_Before she said reduce the risk, now she says there's no risk. What does all of this mean? Will I be able to play sports? Watch scary movies? Go to college? Keep a job? That all gives you stress, right?_

Kaoru bit his lip worriedly as he followed the nurse back to his and Hikaru's room, barely noticing his surroundings as his mind reeled.

_At least I can talk about it with Hikaru…_

"Hey Kao, how'd it go?"

Kaoru looked up from his stupor and smiled, realizing he had arrived back at his room. He stepped inside and rushed over to Hikaru's bed, hopping onto the foot of the mattress.

Hikaru was sitting up against his pillows, his legs bent so they could hold a magazine for him to read.

Their mother was at the other end of the room, snoring loudly. She had been awake for days.

_It's great she's getting some rest._

Kaoru smiled warmly at the memory of their reunion with their mother. All three of them had cried, their mother the most of all. She had hugged them tightly for what seemed like hours, stroking their orange locks continuously.

_Now she has us back._

Kaoru looked back at his brother, who was still waiting for an answer to his question. Hikaru looked healthier, probably because they had both been able to bathe since their arrival two days prior. They had both also gotten to eat, _finally_.

The doctors had suggested an IV to give the brothers much needed nutrients and liquids more quickly, but the twins refused any unnecessary needles.

"The nurse said my heart is kind of wacky right now from stress and stuff, so I have to relieve myself of stress and take the meds they give me. It's nothing to worry about." Kaoru said with a grin. Hikaru smiled back and shuffled in closer to Kaoru so they could sit side by side, their legs hanging down off the bed.

"I wonder if we'll be able to sleep much tonight." Hikaru asked softly. Kaoru sighed softly.

He could tell Hikaru was exhausted from the bags under his eyes.

Neither of them had been able to sleep much. Kaoru felt partially responsible for Hikaru's fatigue. They were both having nightmares, but even when Hikaru was able to sleep soundly, Kaoru's screams would wake him.

Kaoru's nightmares came more often, and when they came Hikaru would get up to comfort Kaoru, which took away from his own sleep.

Sure, Kaoru was glad his brother was there for him, but he felt guilty for keeping him up.

"I'll try not to wake you." Kaoru said.

Hikaru turned his head sharply to look at his little brother.

"Kaoru, it's not just you keeping me up, so don't worry. I just can't sleep."

Kaoru sighed softly in return, turning to look out their window into the hallway. He could see the Host club sitting in the nearby waiting room. Kaoru hadn't spoken to any of his friends since they had arrived, and frankly, he didn't want to.

He was ashamed of so many things. He was afraid to face them.

The door to their room opened and their doctor came in, her neat black bun starting to flop sideways as the day came to an end.

"I'd like to connect you to a cardiac monitor Kaoru. You as well Hikaru, just in case." Dr. Saiga said as she flitted toward the machines next to both of the twins beds.

"Come on Kaoru, you have to be in your own bed if you're hooked up to this thing." she said. Kaoru sighed softly as he slipped off of his bed and onto his.

"There aren't any needles, are there?" Hikaru asked apprehensively. Dr. Saiga shook her head, which caused her bun to loosen even further.

"Just a clip on your finger." she said with a smile. The twins relaxed at that knowledge. They had always disliked needles, but their experience over the past week had taken that dislike to a new level of loathing.

When the clip was tightly secured to both of their fingers, Dr. Saiga stood in the space between the beds.

"We'll check that cough out tomorrow Hikaru, though I doubt its serious. And Kaoru, you'll start on your medication tomorrow. I'll give you something now that should keep your heart beating pretty normally." Dr. Saiga handed a pill to Kaoru, who swallowed it with a gulp of water.

"Alright then boys, sleep tight."

They watched as she walked quickly from the room, her heels clicking.

Kaoru hadn't noticed how late it was until then, but it was dark already, and he was beyond exhausted. He shimmied under his blanket and Hikaru did the same.

Their mother was still snoring at the other end of the room, her body angled into an awkward position as she drooled onto her pillow.

"I guess these clip things mean we can't go to each other's beds, huh?" Hikaru asked, staring at the ceiling.

Kaoru winced internally at the thought of dealing with his nightmares all alone in the dark.

"Yeah, I guess." Kaoru said, trying to sound like it was no big deal. It was though.

The lights of the room went dim automatically.

"Goodnight Kao, love you."

"Nite. Love you more."

"Love you more."

"More."

"More."

The twins smiled to themselves as they continued their childish game, which they hadn't played since they were little kids. It would've been embarrassing in any other situation, but at the moment, they didn't give a damn.

And so they drifted into sleep, the 'mores' dying off into silence as both boys fell unconscious, each one thinking they had won the game.

* * *

When Kaoru awoke to a distressed noise coming from Hikaru, Kaoru assumed he was having a nightmare.

Kaoru moved to get up, but then remembered the clip on his finger. He stopped and huffed in frustration.

"Hikaru?" Kaoru asked groggily, worry evident in his tired voice. His clock read two o'clock.

Kaoru quickly woke up completely when he heard a violent coughing fit from his brother's bed.

_It's not a nightmare; he's coughing bad, really bad. It sounds painful._

"Hikaru?" Kaoru asked again, ripping the clip from his finger, which didn't result in an alarm as he'd imagined. He slid off his bed and walked slowly toward the shaking figure of his brother. Kaoru reached for a lamp and turned it on, giving himself a dim amount of light.

Hikaru was on his hands and knees, coughing harshly into his pillow. His face was coated in sweat.

"Hikaru! Are you okay?" Kaoru asked, taking hold of his brother's shoulders. Hikaru half nodded, tears streaming from his eyes. Kaoru knew that he wasn't okay.

"Sorry I woke you." Hikaru choked, trying to sit up on his bed.

"I should get a doctor." Kaoru said, moving toward the door. Hikaru caught his wrist as he tried to suppress another fit.

"I'm f-fine." Hikaru coughed, pulling himself off the bed to stand shakily next to Kaoru.

Hikaru doubled over into an extremely violent fit, hacking and gasping as his entire body shook.

Kaoru stood there with wide eyes, trying to pull away toward the door, but Hikaru's grip was surprisingly steely. Hikaru stopped coughing, but continued to gasp harshly, his eyes wide.

"Ca-can't br-r-reathe." he gasped, his grip on Kaoru loosening and he slid onto the floor.

"Hey! Somebody help!" Kaoru yelled toward the door. Hikaru collapsed completely, limp, unconscious.

Kaoru ran to the door, hysterical.

"SOMEBODY GET IN HERE!"

* * *

Kaoru tapped his foot nervously against the large chair he was stationed in. He sat in a waiting room near the surgical wind of the hospital, waiting for news of his brother's surgery to arrive.

He was a wreck. He felt like he would explode if he didn't get news soon. His eyes were filled with tears, but they wouldn't fall.

Kaoru couldn't keep his worry bottled up much longer.

To make matters worse, his friends were there, sitting across from him.

They gazed at him constantly.

His mother was asleep on his shoulder, having taken the seat to his right. He could still spot the slight shimmer of dry tear tracks on her cheeks.

Kaoru felt guilty. He hadn't paid enough attention; he had been worried about his heart, worried about himself. He hadn't even asked what Hikaru had been through in the woods.

_How could I be so selfish?_

Kaoru jumped when he felt a touch on his arm.

Haruhi had taken the seat to his left. She looked grim, but hopeful.

"You know Kaoru, you can talk to us. You shouldn't be avoiding us, we're here to help." she said softly, her big brown eyes forcing Kaoru's to look at her face, even though he wanted nothing more than to look away.

"You can't help." Kaoru said a little more harshly than he intended. Haruhi's eyes widened slightly.

"Sorry." he added. Haruhi nodded.

"I just want you to know we'll be there for you, that's all. You can confide in me, in all of us." Haruhi said gently, her gaze laced with concern. Kaoru nodded and smiled ever so slightly.

He knew he could trust her and his friends, and he was thankful that they wanted to help. He just wasn't sure they could really do much for him.

_At least they care enough to try and understand._

"Thank you." Kaoru said. He meant it.

* * *

**WOW I actually did something Hikaru centered for once. HAHA! I hope you lovelies don't mind longer chapters! Sorry for any mistakes, I am half dead right now!**


	28. Chapter 28

**So sorry I am updating late! I've been a busy busy bee! I hope you like it dearies! Read, review, and enjoy!**

* * *

"You know I did it, so why are you still here? Do you enjoy my company, perhaps?"

"Let's just say it's required I stay here for a little while longer." Special Agent Akai responded coldly. He sat across from Takeo Kobayashi, a man who had been responsible for at least twelve deaths. Eleven teenage boys, ages ranging from twelve to seventeen, and Takeo's own son.

From the autopsy reports of the boys found in the basement, which totaled at eight boys, it seemed Takeo usually strangled his victims. There had also been boys who had died from other causes including electrocution, stab wounds, and blunt force trauma. The most gruesome out of all of the cases had been a thirteen year old who had been buried alive.

Akai shivered at the thought of it.

Takeo noticed.

"You aren't feeling threatened by me, are you _agent_." Takeo jeered, leaning forward so he was closer to the larger man sitting across from him.

"I don't think I am Takeo. Besides, the only one who should feel threatened is you." Agent Akai said with a hint of a smile on his lips. Takeo narrowed his eyes.

"Elaborate."

"Takeo Kobayashi, you will be put to death."

"That's a lie. I haven't killed many playthings, only three or so." Takeo hissed, panic plain in his eyes.

"Yes, that is how many victims we believed you had killed; until we stumbled upon your basement of horrors." Agent Akai said smugly, taking amusement in Takeo's horrified expression.

"They aren't mine. They're Tama's prizes, that's _his_ basement." Takeo snarled insanely, pulling at his handcuffed arm, which was chained to the leg of the table for safety.

"Takeo, you're fingerprints are all over the place."

"He planted them." Takeo said lamely, running out of excuses.

"This is it for you Takeo. You have nowhere to run. All you have to look forward to now is death." Agent Akai said seriously. Takeo paused then leaned back and smiled, oddly calm after his outburst.

"My dear Agent Akai, death is only the beginning."

* * *

"How are you feeling?" Mrs. Hitachiin whispered compassionately, her hand running through Hikaru's ruffled hair repetitively as if she were petting a cat.

Hikaru's eyes were half open and glazed. He seemed to still be under the influence of the anesthesia.

"Great." Hikaru croaked as he licked his cracked lips. In reality, his head was pounding, his chest ached, and his throat felt drier than a desert. He wasn't paying attention to that though. Instead, he was staring at Kaoru, who was asleep at the end of his bed, curled into a ball.

"He's really worried about you." his mother stated as she followed his gaze. "We both are."

"Sorry."

"Don't be, it's not _your_ fault. It's the fault of that stupid son of a-"

"Hello Hikaru, I see you've woken up. Are you doing alright?" Dr. Saiga asked brightly as she stepped into the room. Hikaru was glad for the good timing. He didn't like it when his mother cursed; it just didn't sound right.

"Just thirsty." Hikaru whispered hoarsely. His mother poured him a glass of water and placed it on his bedside table.

"I'm sure you're both wondering what happened early this morning. I apologize for not checking the cough out earlier; I simply doubted it could be a real problem. Anyway, the reason you have been coughing and having trouble breathing is because you had fluid in your lungs." Dr. Saiga explained slowly.

"The fluid was from large blisters in your lungs. Have you by any chance breathed in toxic gas or chemicals recently?" she asked.

"Yes." Hikaru said, thinking of the cave. Dr. Saiga waited for him to elaborate, but when he didn't, she went on.

"So we drained the fluid and gave you some very strong medication to help your lungs heal. You should be fine after a few days. It shouldn't be anything permanent."

"Thank God." Mrs. Hitachiin breathed as she placed her hand over her heart.

"I'll be back in an hour to check you and Kaoru out." Dr. Saiga said as she walked from the room.

"Mom?" Hikaru asked as he watched his doctor's white lab coat drift through the doorway.

His mother looked down at him.

"Um, you know the boy I told you about yesterday, Tama?"

"Yes, the poor little brave boy. I remember." she said sadly. Hikaru nodded.

"Well, I don't think he has any family left. So I was wondering if maybe we could pay for him. To bury him and get him a gravestone and all." Hikaru said tentatively. He always disliked asking his mother for money, even if they did have an abundance of it. Luckily though, his mother was a giving person.

"Of course darling, of course we can give him a proper burial." she said tearfully. Not only was she a giving woman, but an emotional one as well.

"Mom." Hikaru said with a small smile as she wiped the tears from her cheeks.

"Sorry. It's just so sad."

"I know." Hikaru sighed as he looked back at his brothers sleeping form.

* * *

"So I swam like twenty feet up the tunnel and ended up in a hot water spring."

"Seriously? This story is unbelievable." Kaoru said skeptically. Hikaru raised an eyebrow.

"Trust me Kaoru, weird things like that do happen."

When Kaoru had woken up, he'd demanded to be told Hikaru's story of his trek through the woods, as he hadn't asked about it yet. He was guilty about that.

Their mother had left half an hour before for coffee. She had probably fallen asleep in the cafeteria. She had been a walking zombie after all.

As the story was told, Kaoru couldn't believe how lucky Hikaru had been to be washed into an underwater cave. It was beyond lucky, it was a miracle.

"So you're lungs got messed up from the gas in the cave?" Kaoru asked. Hikaru nodded.

"But they're okay now; I just have to take some medicine for a couple of days."

"Okay. What happened after you got to the hot spring?"

"I ran up to a highway where some cars finally pulled over after I waved my arms around a bit. They called the local police and I got taken in. That was a fun experience. They thought I was on drugs, or at least the chief or whatever did. Later, Kyoya's police officers came and picked me up." Hikaru finished.

"Wait, they thought you were high?" Kaoru asked with wide eyes.

"Yeah. I told them that you were still locked up in the cabin, but they didn't do squat. They thought I was delusional. Or at least that one asshole cop did. The lady cop was nice, Mayu." Hikaru said. Kaoru looked enraged.

"So that idiot cop didn't do anything while me and Tama were still in danger?" Kaoru hissed. Hikaru shook his head and Kaoru groaned.

_If that cop had believed Hikaru, Tama would probably still be alive. _

Kaoru's eyesight grew foggy as he got a little dizzy. He fell back onto the bed so he could calm himself down. His heart was doing a jumpy little dance within his chest.

_I have to calm down. _

"Kao? You okay?" Hikaru asked with concern. Kaoru almost growled as the worry in his voice.

"_I'm_ okay. _You_ just got out of surgery, so stop worrying about me." Kaoru said as he steadied his breathing.

A knock at the door caught both of their attention. Kaoru sat up.

"I have news." Kyoya said smoothly as he slipped into the room. The twins were nervous at that statement. They couldn't tell if it was god or bad news. Kyoya was impossible to read.

"Takeo will receive the death penalty." Kyoya said.

Kaoru eyes widened the same moment Hikaru's mouth dropped.

"They're going to…" Kaoru started.

"…kill him?" Hikaru finished.

Kyoya nodded and pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose.

The twins looked at each other with jumbled feelings.

They were happy, but also a little guilty that they felt that way.

Even if Takeo was a horrible monster, did that give them the right to be glad he was going to die?

"But that's not why I'm really here. I have to ask you both a very important question." Kyoya said seriously, stepping toward the hospital bed both brothers resided on. They looked at him questioningly.

"Do you want to see the penalty carried out?" Kyoya asked with monotone.

"Wait a second, are you asking us if we want to see Takeo die?" Kaoru asked dumbfounded.

Kyoya nodded.

"Are you _insane_?" Hikaru hissed. Why would they want to see more death? How could they possibly want that?

"Just hear me out. You are both having terrible nightmares, and I doubt they will stop."

Both Hitachiins winced at the mention of the nightmares.

"But if you see Takeo die with your own eyes, if you _know_ he is dead, never coming back, don't you think that will make you feel safer? That feeling of safety will undoubtedly help with your nightmares and your feelings of paranoia that I'm positive you have." Kyoya said softly.

Hikaru looked at Kaoru, whose nightmares were so terrible they left the younger twin in tears.

_Will seeing Takeo die make them go away? Or will it make them worse?_

"We'll do it." Kaoru said. Hikaru glanced at his younger brother, who looked determined.

Kaoru wanted his nightmares to stop.

If his nightmares stopped, Hikaru would be able to sleep without waking up in the dead of night to comfort Kaoru.

Kaoru needed the nightmares to stop.

Hikaru sighed and looked back at Kyoya.

"Alright. We'll watch him die."

* * *

**HAHA TAKEO'S GETTING WHAT HE DESERVES! BOOYAH! Anyway, I have no clue how the Japanese justice system works, but if it's like the US's, it's freaking slow as shit to put it bluntly. But in MY Japan, these things go a TON quicker! Keep that in mind. I am also sorry for any mistakes. It is way too late at night (or early in the morning) for me to be typing this XP**


	29. Chapter 29

**Sorry it's late, but I have been without computer! My darlings, thank you for reading my story and giving me wonderful feedback. It has been much much appreciated. I am sorry to say, this is the last actual chapter, at least before the epilogue. At least I made it super duper long! There may be mistakes with both grammar and the justice system, but spare me from your wrath :3 **

* * *

"Are you ready?" Mrs. Hitachiin asked compassionately, her eyes reflecting the twins' anxiety.

Hikaru nodded. Kaoru simply sighed.

"Kaoru, did you take your medicine?" she asked sternly, turning to her youngest son. He nodded.

"And you Hikaru? Did you take yours?" she asked just as sternly. Hikaru rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Mom, the doctor said I could stop taking that after a week. It's been _three_."

"Well you're going to take it for a month, just in case. And if you start coughing again, make sure you-"

"_Mom_. I'm fine. But I'll take it when we get home, okay?" Hikaru interrupted, trying to calm his mother's nerves.

"Alright." Mrs. Hitachiin sighed, taking each of her sons' hands in each of her own.

They shared a collective sigh.

The twins looked at one another, their fear and anxiety apparent.

"I suppose we have to go in, don't we?" Mrs. Hitachiin asked softly, her tone apparent that she didn't find that idea appealing.

"Mom. Don't worry. It's going to be fine." Hikaru breathed, placing his hand on her shoulder.

"God, when did you get so grown up?" she asked with a humorless laugh, her amber eyes glistening. Hikaru smiled.

Kaoru watched his mother and brother without emotion, his mind still reeling over what he would have to do once he entered the courtroom.

Earlier in the day he had come close to throwing up from all the anxiety overflowing in his stomach, so he figured the best way to get through the trial was to feel nothing at all.

He glanced down the large marble hallway, which was vacant of everyone other than his mother and Hikaru. He was glad nobody else was there, especially his friends. He would never have been able to speak of his ordeal with the entire host club in the room.

He would have enough trouble recounting what he had been though with his mother and brother in the room.

_And…and Takeo. Takeo will be there._

Kaoru felt panic beginning to invade his mind, but he pushed it out, wanting to remain numb.

"Kao? You ready?" Hikaru asked shakily, trepidation clear in his voice. Kaoru glanced at Hikaru. He was wearing a dark purple suit that mirrored his own, which clashed in an oddly nice way with their orange hair.

Kaoru pulled at his own purple sleeves, uncomfortable to be wearing something that seemed so flashy to him. It made him feel as if he would draw more attention to himself.

He looked to his mother, who looked on the verge of tears. Then he looked to Hikaru and nodded, signaling he was ready to enter the enormous courtroom, which would be full of strangers, maybe even some distant family members.

"Alright. Here we go." Hikaru sighed, pulling open one of the double doors that rose up to the high ceiling.

Hikaru slipped into the room, followed by their mother. Kaoru took a deep breath and followed, his stomach turning in an all too unfavorable way.

* * *

_There are way more people here than I thought there would be. Way, _way_ more people. _

Kaoru swallowed heavily as he stared at the judge, trying to ignore the crowd of people he couldn't help but see with his peripheral vision.

And of course there was Takeo, who was sitting twenty feet to the left of the twins.

Hikaru and Kaoru sat at a rectangular table next to their lawyer and a woman who was apparently going to prosecute Takeo. She looked confident, which in turn helped both Hikaru and Kaoru to ease their minds a little.

Mrs. Hitachiin was sitting in the front row right behind her sons, glaring daggers at the defense table where Takeo was sitting, a smug sneer parting his lips.

Kaoru quickly glanced back at her; worried she might jump up and attack the man.

Not that he would mind if she did…

The judge began talking and Kaoru tuned him out, neither caring nor wanting to hear what he had to say.

The droning of his voice tugged at Kaoru's eyelids, pulling him toward sleep. He hadn't gotten much of that lately.

_The nightmares won't let me sleep._

A bump against his shoulder startled him from near unconsciousness. Hikaru was asleep, his head on Kaoru's shoulder. Kaoru sighed.

_They won't let him sleep either._

Kaoru watched, both amused and disgusted, as drool began to seep from the corner of Hikaru's mouth, heading for Kaoru's shoulder.

"Kaoru?" their lawyer asked uncertainly, not sure he was talking to the right twin. Kaoru turned and nodded softly, not wanting to wake Hikaru from the first sleep he'd had in a while.

"You have to go to the stand now." he said. Kaoru nodded again and glanced at Hikaru, disappointed he would have to rouse him from his much needed nap. Kaoru could see the circles under his eyes.

Kaoru sighed and shook Hikaru softly, trying to wake him.

"Hm?" Hikaru asked groggily, his eyes fluttering open.

Kaoru stood as Hikaru pulled himself into a sitting position, rubbing his eyes as he watched his little brother walk toward the stand, where the woman prosecutor was waiting.

Even if he was able to numb his feelings of anxiety, he couldn't stop his body from shaking. He cursed at himself for that.

* * *

Hikaru watched as his brother walked slowly toward the stand. He could see Kaoru trembling. The thought of his little brother's fear brought him into full consciousness.

He rubbed his hand across his mouth to clear away some drool and leaned forward, his eyes intent on his baby brother, who was being sworn in.

_That's the first time he has talked all day. He seems so dazed today, so numb…_

_I guess I can't blame him for blocking the feelings out, but when you bottle emotions up like that…well, they end up escaping in one big explosion. I hope he doesn't start bawling up there or something. I don't know if I'll be able to stay in my seat if he does._

Hikaru sighed. He wished Takeo had pled guilty; the court process wouldn't have required him or Kaoru to speak at the trial that way. There was so much evidence against Takeo, everyone knew he was guilty. The trial was more about his sentence, whether he would receive life in prison, or death. Hikaru knew that given how gruesome and cruel Takeo's murders had been, the most likely result was a death sentence. Kyoya had told them this when they had still been in the hospital.

"Kaoru, on the day of health examinations, who was your doctor?" the prosecutor began, catching Hikaru's attention.

"Um, Dr. Hirato, I-I mean Takeo Kobayashi." Kaoru stuttered, his trembling growing more apparent, causing Hikaru to wince. All he wanted was to comfort his little brother.

"Why do you know Takeo by another name Kaoru?"

"Because that's what the nurse told us. That's who he was supposed to be."

"So he lied about who he was. He lied about being a doctor?"

"Yes."

"So you trusted him, correct?"

"Yes."

"Then he drugged you?"

"Yes, me and Hikaru. We just thought it was a shot."

"Right. He drugged you again with a paralyzer after, and later your brother. Then he drove you to his cabin, correct?"

"Yes, but we stopped once. We tried to get away, and a man stopped to help us. He got stabbed in the back though." Kaoru said shakily. Hikaru groaned as he realized Kaoru probably still felt guilty about that. They had never learned what happened to that man.

"Where were you kept when you were at the cabin?"

"A closet."

"A closet with a lock?"

"Yeah, a lock on the outside and a mail slot to give us things through."

"There was someone else at the cabin, correct?"

"Yes, Tama, he was Takeo's son. He was twelve or thirteen I think."

"Why didn't he help you escape?"

"He was terrified of his father."

"I see. Now Kaoru, from what I understand, your heart has been having problems lately. Why?"

"It was damaged."

"How?"

Kaoru looked down and sighed.

"I was electrocuted."

"Could you explain exactly what he did?"

Kaoru nodded and bit his lip, still staring at his hands.

Hikaru clenched his hands as he felt anger grow within his stomach at the thought of what Takeo had done to Kaoru.

"He put me on a burnt chair. I think it got that way from being used so many times. Then he poured water all over me."

"Why?"

"He said to "increase conductivity" or something."

"What did he do next?"

"He-he had this rod thing he plugged into the wall. He said he made it himself, just for that. He would touch it to my neck, and it hurt. It hurt _so bad_. I can't even describe how horrible it was." Kaoru said softly, his voice cracking.

Hikaru clenched his teeth as tears threatened to fall from his own eyes.

_So that's why he was soaked._

Hikaru thought he heard a chuckle from Takeo's direction, and his eyes tore away from his brother to find the source. Kaoru had heard it too. His eyes flicked to Takeo, then back to his hands. Neither the judge nor the prosecutor had heard.

Takeo was laughing. Hikaru could see his shoulders shaking silently as he attempted to contain his laughter. Some of the people watching the trial were beginning to notice. The jury didn't seem to.

Hikaru clenched his hands as he prepared to stand, dead set on hitting Takeo square in the jaw.

"Shut the hell up you stupid son of a bitch!"

Many people in the courtroom, including Hikaru, gasped.

Mrs. Hitachiin was standing with her fists clenched tightly at her sides. Her face was red, not from embarrassment at her own outburst, but from anger. Tears of outrage began sliding down her cheeks as Takeo's laugh became audible.

"SHUT UP!" she screamed.

This time Takeo was silenced. Hikaru was happy to see him looking a bit unnerved by his mother. Hikaru was a bit unnerved as well.

He had only heard his mother raise her voice a few times, and never like that; never to the point of screaming. He had never seen her so angry.

"Mrs. Hitachiin, please sit down, I don't want to have to make you leave." the judge said kindly. "And Mr. Kobayashi, _contain yourself_." he half-growled.

"I'm sorry, Your Honor." she said. Hikaru turned in his chair and leaned forward, pulling his mother into sitting position. She looked at him with watery red eyes.

"Nice one." Hikaru said with a small smile. Her lips upturned slightly.

The prosecutor cleared her thought and turned back to Kaoru, who looked both startled and slightly amused.

"Right. After you were electrocuted, you fought with Takeo, correct?"

"Um, y-yeah, well, Tama turned the power off so Hikaru wouldn't get electrocuted too. Then he came back inside and gave Hikaru this antidote to let him move again-because he had been drugged-and we locked ourselves in. Then Takeo broke through the door and we all tried to fight him. I got knocked out, but Tama told me later that Hikaru had run to get help."

Hikaru winced. He still hated that he had left Tama and Hikaru. If he had just stayed, Tama might've survived. He would never stop feeling guilty about the choice he made that day, the choice he made to run. It was a bad one.

"When Hikaru was gone, what happened?"

"I was locked in the closet with Tama for a pretty long time. Then…he made me leave. I knew he was going to kill me. I could just tell. He tried to choke me, but Tama stabbed him in the back and I hit him with a rock. But…b-but he stabbed Tama with the knife…he was bleeding a lot…I-I tried to carry him but he just _kept bleeding_. I stopped to let him rest and…he just…he…" Kaoru choked on his words as the first tears fell, causing Hikaru's own eyes to prickle with wetness.

_If I could just go up there and hug him…_

"He just _died_. Takeo killed him. He _killed_ Tama." Kaoru said through his tears, his trembling more apparent than ever. Hikaru whimpered at the sight, his brotherly instincts telling him he needed to comfort his little brother. Kaoru _needed_ him.

"That will be all." the prosecutor said as she walked back to the twins' table. The defense stood. He was a tall gangly looking man with glasses.

"Kaoru, would you like a recess before we continue?" the judge asked as he peered over at Kaoru. Kaoru shook his head.

"I'm fine. I just want to finish this." he croaked. The judge sat back and waved the defense forward.

"Kaoru, you said before that when you were about to fall down a staircase at Ouran High school, Takeo saved you, correct?"

"Yes, but-"

"That fall could have resulted in your death, correct?"

"Yes." Kaoru hissed through gritted teeth.

"So when Takeo caught you before you fell, you would say he was trying to prevent your death, correct?"

"Yes. But-"

"Only yes or no answers please. Tell me, when the Takeo was carrying you to the hospital wing, did you call for help?"

"No, but that's because-"

"_Yes _or _no_. Kaoru, you are in a host club, correct?"

"Yes." Kaoru said with furrowed eyebrows, wondering where he was going with that.

"You are a pair with Hikaru at the club. Some girls belonging to the club call your pairing "twincest" correct?"

"Yes." Kaoru hissed. He thought he knew where this was going. So did the prosecutor.

"Irrelevance, Your Honor." she said as she stood.

"Sustained." the judge said. The prosecutor sat down with an annoyed expression as the defense continued.

"You're called "twincest" because what you do in front of your clients is borderline sexual, is that right?"

"I guess, but-"

"Yes or no."

Kaoru didn't answer.

"_Yes_ or _no_."

Yes!" Kaoru yelled, exasperated.

Hikaru cringed. He couldn't believe it. The Host club was hurting them during the trial, of all things, the _Host club_.

"You do things that could be described as homosexual."

"Yes." Kaoru said through his teeth.

"So who's to say you aren't homosexual? Who's to say this "kidnapping" wasn't an elaborate attempt at foreplay? Who's to say you didn't want your sweet mother over there to learn you'd been sleeping with Takeo, so you made up this story to cover it up?"

Hikaru's mouth dropped.

"WHAT?" Kaoru hissed loudly as he stood. Hikaru fell from his chair.

"Nothing further, Your Honor." the defense stated smugly as he walked stiffly back to Takeo, who was sporting a bored expression.

"Kaoru, you can leave the stand. Hikaru, you're up." the judge said slowly. Kaoru stood, staring at the floor with a shocked expression. Hikaru picked himself up off the floor and started forward.

"Actually, that won't be necessary."

Everyone looked at Takeo, who had begun to speak.

"I don't think I can sit through Hikaru's "survival in the woods" story, and I've had my fun watching Kaoru. I'm done. I change my plea to guilty." Takeo droned as he placed his feet on the table.

There was shocked silence as his defense tried to whisper some sort of reasoning in his ear. Takeo was having none of it, however.

Hikaru's body shook with rage and red flashed across his vision as fury overtook him.

"WHAT!? You're telling me Kaoru just sat up there for your FUCKING ENJOYMENT?" Hikaru roared furiously as he started walking toward Takeo, one fist ready to fly.

"MR. HITACHIIN!" the judge roared. Hikaru stopped and turned to face him.

"WHAT?"

"Sit. Down." he hissed. Hikaru breathed heavily as he lowered his fist. He looked to Kaoru, who looked stunned rather than angry.

He mouthed to Hikaru 'calm down'.

And he did. He shot one last seething glare at Takeo, then turned and sat down loudly. His vision was still tinted red from anger.

"Court is adjourned. There is nothing more to be done here. Jiro, you and Takeo will meet me in my office in half an hour to discuss this. I shall decide where this goes from here." the judge said with a hint of anger in his voice. He was obviously unhappy with this request.

"Yes, Your Honor." the defense, Jiro, said in a daze. He seemed very surprised his client had changed his plea, even more so than the twins were.

Yuzuha rushed forward to meet Kaoru as he finished the walk from the stand. He seemed a little shaken, but Hikaru was too angry to notice. He stormed down the wide aisle and pushed roughly through the large bronze double doors.

He rushed around in a few infuriated circles before kicking with all the force in his body at the first thing he saw.

A marble vase.

Hikaru's foot connected and pain shot up his leg.

"GOD DAMMIT!"

* * *

"I can't believe you broke your toe." Kaoru said with a hint of amusement.

Hikaru sighed as a nurse finished putting a little splint on his big toe, which was swollen to twice its normal size.

"Why weren't you as mad as me?" Hikaru asked as he attempted to slide his shoes back on, which the nurse stopped him from doing.

Kaoru shrugged.

"I guess being on the stand kind of made me feel better. I know that sounds weird, but…I don't know, telling everyone what happened made me feel like a weight was lifted off my shoulders or something. I don't know." Kaoru sighed. Hikaru nodded.

He understood, at least a little.

Yuzuha smiled slightly at Kaoru, then turned to Hikaru and grinned.

"That outburst was pretty impressive." she said slowly. Then she frowned.

"But I don't ever want to hear that kind of language from you again, got it?" she asked sternly.

Hikaru nodded with a small chuckle and Kaoru snorted.

Their mother's phone began to vibrate. She looked at the caller I.D. and stood, flipping it open.

She nodded and her eyes widened.

"Already? Alright, do they have a date? Okay. I'll tell them. Thank you. Bye."

She flipped the phone shut and turned to the boys, who were eyeing her questioningly.

She took a deep breath and sighed.

"The judge decided. Takeo will be euthanized by injection in two weeks." she said softly, unsure of how her boys would react.

They gaped at her.

"Why so soon?" Kaoru asked.

"The judge said it was important for your health that this is over with quickly. He doesn't want to cause either of you more stress or exhaustion, especially since you're both injured."

"Just Kaoru." Hikaru whispered in a daze, still making his argument that he was healthy once again. Kaoru gulped and sat next to Hikaru on the examination table.

"Do you think we'll be ready?" Kaoru asked in a whispered.

"As ready as we'll ever be." Hikaru said, leaning into his brother's shoulder.

* * *

Kaoru sat up suddenly as he gasped for breath, his skin plastered with sticky sweat. He urged himself to calm down, but he couldn't. He heard Hikaru get up from his bed at the other side of the pitch black room.

Hikaru climbed under the covers next to his shaking brother, pulling Kaoru against him in an attempt to stop his trembling. Kaoru's breathing was uneven, and Hikaru could tell he was terrified.

_Another nightmare._

"It's okay Kaoru, you're okay. I'm okay. We're both okay, it was just a dream. We're okay now." Hikaru said softly as he ran his fingers through Kaoru's sweaty hair. He had been repeating the same thing for weeks, every night. It always worked.

Hikaru could feel Kaoru begin to relax against him.

His breathing was growing more even.

"Hikaru?"

"Yeah Kao?"

"Do _you_ think watching will make them go away?"

_Will watching Takeo die make your nightmares go away? I don't know…_

"Yes." Hikaru whispered. Kaoru sighed and his breathing slowed, signaling he had fallen asleep.

_Honestly, I don't know. It might make them worse. But Kyoya says it will help, and I trust him. _

Hikaru sighed and pulled his brother's sleeping form closer in an attempt to protect him from the nightmares.

_I guess we'll find out. Just a few more days to go._

* * *

"He can't see us, can he?" Kaoru asked quietly as he stared through the glass.

"Unfortunately, he can." a guard stated.

"Oh."

Hikaru glanced at Kaoru and took his hand.

Kaoru looked at him and bit his lip.

Then they both looked back through the glass at the strapped down form of Takeo Kobayashi. He was in a sitting in a blocky metal chair, his body strapped down in more places than the twins could count.

He was staring at them, a cocky grin on his face.

Even if the nightmares disappeared, that smile would always haunt them.

Takeo was next to a large machine that had two thin clear cylinders attached to the sides. They were full of yellow liquid. The cylinders were attached to a thin and long flexible tube, which was inserted into Takeo's arm.

That was how they would administer the liquid that would stop his heart.

The twins had been assured the process was painless, so there would be no writhing or screaming. But they were still unnerved.

Takeo's gaze suddenly flickered to the corner of the room he was in. He began to scream.

He tried violently to move from his restraints, but they held him down firmly.

Kaoru squeezed Hikaru's hand as the nurse in the room with Takeo pressed a button on the machine. The cylinder began to empty the liquid into Takeo, whose screams were bloodcurdling.

He slowly began to quiet down as the liquid entered his system, slowly stopping his heart.

Takeo continued to stare at the corner of his room until his eyes softly drifted closed, as if he was simply falling asleep.

Kaoru's heart was racing, but he didn't feel scared.

He had expected to see the light leave Takeo's eyes, as it had in Tama's. But Takeo's death had been much more peaceful.

Kaoru wished it had been Tama who had gotten a peaceful death, not a murderer like Takeo.

"Are you ready to leave?" the guard behind them asked. Hikaru turned and nodded, then looked at Kaoru with raised eyebrows.

Kaoru sighed as he looked at Takeo's limp form.

"I expected him to escape and try to attack us or something." Kaoru aid softly, so softly Hikaru had to lean in to hear.

"Yeah, I know. But…he's dead. For real." Hikaru said.

"It seems too easy."

"Yeah, but he's dead."

"Yeah." Kaoru breathed as he turned toward the door of the viewing room, Hikaru close behind.

_It's finally over._

* * *

"I think I'll wait here." Yuzuha said softly from the car window as Hikaru shut the car door. Kaoru walked onto the grass from the gravel as Hikaru turned and smiled at their mother.

The twins trekked through the fields of the forgotten, or so they called it. They attempted to avoid stepping on stones, which was hard to do, since some had been grown over.

As they walked, they brushed dead grass from markers and fixed fallen vases filled with old fake flowers that would never have to be replaced.

Oddly, the twins loved graveyards. They didn't know why some people thought of them as places of death. To the Hitachiins, graveyards were places where life could be remembered and celebrated.

As they made their way past a large cross shaped headstone, they paused, catching site of the one they had been looking for.

It was a medium sized glossy black headstone in the shape of a half circle. What made it beautiful was the detailed angel that was standing beside it, shielding the stone with its wings.

The twins had picked it knowing Tama would have liked it. It was black after all, and for the short time they had known him, they had at least deduced that he loved black.

They both smiled sadly as they looked at the inscription.

It read:

_Tama_

_Our savior and guardian angel. _

And in much smaller writing underneath said:

_One badass kid. _

The twins had persuaded their mother to do the last bit. She had finally allowed it. She had also wondered why they hadn't wanted his last name, and they had said that Tama wouldn't want the last name of his father.

"I think he would totally love this." Kaoru said as he grinned at the gravestone.

Hikaru chuckled. They both sighed.

"You know how it was disappointing how Takeo died peacefully when Tama didn't?" Kaoru asked. Hikaru nodded.

"Well at least Tama died a hero."

"You're right. Tama, you're a hero." Hikaru said directly to the gravestone.

Kaoru grinned and hooked arms with Hikaru as he placed a flower on the stone.

They turned and began the trek back through the green fields of the forgotten, hoping that Tama liked white roses.

* * *

**The End**

* * *

** Huhhh...It's over guys... . Oh well. Other stories will be written. Did that ending suck? I think it sucked. GUYS REVIEW I'M SAD! I literally think I might cry. Well, it's not like this is a complete end, there is the crazy doctor epilogue, which won't distort your view on him at all! Actually, it will tell why he was freaking out while looking at the corner of that room, so it's really important. So,yeah. *sighs***


	30. Epilogue - Somewhere Hotter

**_Drum roll please_...I present...'What Crazy Ass Takeo Saw in His Room That Day' by Ladie in Lace. Just kidding, that is _not_ what it's called. It's called 'Somewhere Hotter' actually, the only chapter to ever have a real name. Well, _epilogue_, whatever. Any who, here you go my lovely humans, insane Takeo Kobayashi's POV. **

* * *

Takeo grinned as a small female nurse secured the leather straps around his wrists.

"You remind me of my wife you know." he said silkily, causing her to glance at him for a brief second. Takeo's smile widened.

"Want to hear a secret?" he whispered as she secured his leg tightly. She glanced upwards once again, but said nothing. Takeo leaned forward as far as he could go.

"_I killed her_." he whispered. The nurse didn't react how he had wanted however. She was unfazed.

_She's gotten used to dealing with people like me…_

_Crazy people, right? But I'm not crazy; I just have inhumane hobbies is all. It's not my fault society doesn't accept them…_

Takeo snickered as the nurse's smooth dirty blonde hair cascaded over his face as she began securing the strap holding his head to the chair.

"I don't know if anyone has ever told you this, but your hair smells _beautiful_." he purred. She didn't even look at him.

_Oh, how the courting of women has changed. You pay them a complement, and they don't even say thank you. What is this world coming to?_

Takeo hissed as she secured the restraint on his waist tighter than he would have liked. He glared at her, and she smiled.

"Oops." she said smugly. She then turned and stood beside a rectangular machine about her height with a few glass tubes attached to the side. The tubes were filled with poisonous looking liquid.

Takeo glowered at her. She glared back as she shoved an IV-like tube into his arm. It stung.

_If only you knew what I could do to you. That would wipe the smug look off your rotten face._

Takeo turned his head to look through the window.

His eyes widened when he saw them enter the viewing room.

His toys had come to see him off.

There they were, so beautiful, so perfect, and so rare. Takeo sighed when he thought of what they could have been. They could have been his trophies, his lovely statues. They could have been a part of his collection in the basement. They would have forevor stayed young and beautiful in his private collection of toys.

_Stupid, so stupid, how could they have been so dimwitted? Why didn't they just allow me to save them, save them from the world?_

Takeo snickered.

_Of course the electrocution and death would be painful, but it is a small price to pay for eternal beauty and youth…even if you are dead._

_I wonder what they will do with all my trophies from the basement. Bury them? I hope not. I miss them all already, if only I could have said goodbye to them all…_

Takeo began to grin as he watched the twins speak to a large guard.

_At least I got to see them once more._

Kaoru and Hikaru turned and watched him through the glass. Takeo loved it; he loved the attention from the twins. He loved that they were watching him, taking him in.

And he took them in as well. He looked at their beautiful golden eyes, their soft orange hair, and their flawless porcelain skin. They were like gods.

Every curve and bump on their bodies, every feature, was absolutely perfect.

The thought of them made him want to purr.

Takeo caught Kaoru's eye and grinned wider. Kaoru was his favorite.

There was something different about Kaoru, something that set him apart from Hikaru. It was his innocence. Hikaru was older, tougher, and stronger. Kaoru was softer, younger, and less exposed. He was sweeter. Takeo was drawn to that.

Takeo loved innocence. And he loved destroying it.

_It's too bad I didn't get more time with Tama. The kill would have been so much more delightful if I could have choked him, if I could have felt my fingers around his neck, if I had seen the light leave his eyes…_

_But no, he got away before I could see him die, the little tramp. How dare that trash run away with my most beautiful prize? How dare he touch Kaoru with his dirty hands?_

_That useless, disgusting, ungrateful-_

Takeo's smile faltered as a flicker of movement caught his eye.

He looked to the corner of his room, where he had seen something move, and his eyes widened in horror.

_No. No. There is no way. It is not possible. IT ISN'T POSSIBLE!_

Takeo had prepared himself for death! He had forced himself to stay calm, to accept it! He was going to die peacefully, strong, and brave!

But what Takeo saw was going to crumble his calm and composure.

Tama.

He stood there.

He stood there as he had stood before him when he was alive. He looked real as could be.

He didn't look like a ghost, no he looked normal, clad in black as he always had been.

But there was something different.

Takeo couldn't place it…

_He's smiling._

_Tama doesn't smile. _

Takeo gasped as his son stepped a little closer, Tama's smile fading a little.

_Tama's dead. He isn't there. I am going insane, that's all._

Tama brought one hand up to his own neck and pointed one finger.

_He isn't real._

Tama pulled his pointed finger across his own throat, making an obvious statement.

'You are going to die'

Takeo lost it. He screeched at the top of his lungs in fear, fear of Tama, fear of death.

His carefully built up composure crumbled like a brick wall, allowing all of his panic to escape. Takeo screamed and pulled at his restraints. They wouldn't budge.

He looked up, searching for a way of escape, hoping that his hallucination of Tama had vanished.

Tama hadn't disappeared. In fact, he had been joined by others.

His other prizes.

They watched him struggled, their perfect faces emotionless. He had gotten his wish. He had seen them all once again.

"Goodbye." Tama whispered. Takeo screeched. His son was beside him, staring at him with large blue eyes.

"This isn't goodbye! I'm coming into your world soon enough." Takeo hissed at Tama as the rest of the boys surrounded his chair, their once wonderful faces horrifying him beyond belief.

Tama chuckled softly and shook his head.

"Sorry dad, you're not coming with _us_. You're going somewhere a little…hotter."

Takeo screeched and closed his eyes as his vision began to fade.

Darkness took him.

* * *

**Well. It's late at night, and I just wrote about dead people. You know what that means don't you? Yes folks, that is correct, I've just bought myself a nice bout of PARANOIA. **

**And to SisterOfScarletDevil, DING DING DING you guessed correctly! **

**IMPORTANT NOTE: To me at least...Eh-hem. Well, you know that bit about Tama and the ghost boys? Do you think those were real ghosts, or just part of Takeo's mental breakdown? It is up to you, you decide what you think was going on!**

**Lastly, I love you guys all SO MUCH. Read my other stories so I have an excuse to talk to you all. Even if they are all about Loki or Luffy. Just kidding, I'll write more OHSHC! T.T So so this is goodbye for now. GOODBYE MY DARLING BEAUTIFUL LOVELY HUMANS. For now at least X3**

**Paranoia Update: Did I mention it's raining?**

**Paranoia Update 2: Ooooh I just heard a noise from the kitchen. **


End file.
